More than Four
by DesireOFfantasy
Summary: What if Victor Von Dooms Niece came with him on that trip up to space and also got powers herself? What if she threatened to destroy the Earth? Who'd save the world? Better yet who'd save her from herself? FF1 FF2 with my own story in middle.
1. More Than Five

**When I saw the movie Fantastic 4 I about died. I told all my friends and family I just had to write a fanfic about it or I was going to die any second. If you have a problem with my story get over it because this is the way it's going to stay unless some of you nice non flaming reviewers out there have some ideas for it. BUT NO STUPID FLAMING or I'll track you down and get you. Well that is if I can find you but I doubt it. I don't even have a stupid car. But here is my story so enjoy. I'm giving a shout out to my friends from school who are reading this by the way and a shout out to other people as well. I love everyone. BUT I'M NOT BI. **

**Disclaimer-** _**I do not own Fantastic 4 and never will. I don't own the characters to it either there just my little puppets. But I do own Celeste and some characters of mine in the future though. **_

* * *

* * *

+More than five+

Celeste Doom was waiting for her Uncle's coworkers at the station where her father told her they were going to take off at to go into space. She couldn't believe she was doing this but her father had insisted that going up into space with him might be good for her and it might help with her next job interview. She really didn't want to go because she knew she would hate it. Especially if she couldn't do anything while she was up there. She was 20 years old and already had a good body from working out all the time. Her Uncle paid for what ever she wanted and she wanted to model so he told her if she worked out and got a good body he would pay for the modeling so her being the very determined girl she was she worked hard every day. She wouldn't eat anything for two days and then the next day have only breakfast and dinner. She would go to the gym everyday and work on her stomach and legs. She would also work on her strength by working with the weights. So since she had worked hard and got the right body from working out for almost two years at it he finally paid for it and she was now modeling for several businesses and made some good money for them. To add to her body she had the same color hair her uncle had only she didn't have his eyes. Her eyes changed different colors by the way the sun hit them time after time. Sometimes they look gold and then brown and one time red but their real color is yellow.

Her Uncle was Victor Von Doom and some one she loved more than any one. She watched as people drove toward the place and park at the bottom. She noticed from far away that it was her father's worst enemy as so to say, Reed Richards and his friend Ben Grimm. She didn't want to be here when they came so she went inside to find her uncle there checking on everything. When he looked up he smiled and said, "They here."

"Yeah they're here Uncle Victor. Well at least Mr. Grimm and Mr. Richards," Celeste said.

"Well that's good Ciara," Von Doom said using her middle name.

"Why don't you go out there and say hi to them while I get everything done," Von Doom said.

"Yes Uncle Victor," she said and walked out a little mad since she didn't like either of them. While she was grumbling under her breath she didn't notice that she was about to run right into them. But by time she realized this it was to late. She had ran right into Mr. Richards.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Richards, I was just coming to say hi and say I'm Victors niece and I will be accompanying you up into space," Celeste said stretching out a hand to him which both him and Mr. Grimm shook.

"So what is your name," Mr. Richards asked.

"Oh that's rude of me, my name is Celeste Doom. I'm Victor's brother's daughter. My real father and mother died in a car crash when I was six so pretty much he has raised me," Celeste said.

"Now if you excuse me I'm going to my car to pick up my ipod thank you," Celeste said. Now being able to see Celeste body more better you could tell she was wearing a pair of jeans that had a design on them that looked like it was Chinese symbols. She was wearing a lose spaghetti strapped shirt that was blue and also had Chinese looking forms on them. She was wearing some saddles that had heels and were blue. Other than that she was normal, because she was wearing no jewelry because she refused to wear any on a hot day like this. She walked down to her car that was a viper that was silver and what she called, 'her baby' most of the time. She had a built in CD player and she had her interior was original white leather until she had it changed to black for her. When she got to her viper she unlocked it with a button and opened it up by lifting up the door so that it went up and not pulled out. She loved that aspect about her car most of the time. She looked around for her ipod when she heard a motorcycle pull up. When she finally found her ipod she turned around to get out of the car to find a rather hot guy standing a few feet from her staring at her form.

She got out of the car and shut it and at the same time locking it. She put on her headphones to her ipod and turned it on to the song Dip it Low by Christen Millian or at least that's what she thought but she really didn't care she just liked the music. She started to walk toward the elevator that led up to the top. When she got in she turned around to see some one running to catch up to it. She took of her headphones and held open the door for him.

"Thanks babe," the guy said. She was literally pissed at that word. She hated being called babe but she was going to let this guy slide because of the fact he was hot. She began to reach for her earpieces when he began to talk.

"My name is Johnny Storm by the way," the guy said holding out a hand.

"Doom, Celeste Doom," she said as she shook his hand.

"Your not anywhere near related to Victor Doom are you," Johnny asked.

"Yes, he is my Uncle he practical raised me Thank You," Celeste said with venom dripping in every word that was spoken. She hated people who talked trash to her uncle and would practical kill them.

"Oh sorry I didn't know, so you going on this trip," Johnny asked with a sexy smirk.

"Yes I am to make sure Uncle Victor doesn't end up killing Mr. Richards on this trip," Celeste said as the elevator stopped and opened up to reveal Mr. Richards there leaning against the railing waiting for Johnny. Celeste just walked past them. When everyone was getting ready by putting on the special suits Celeste was listening intently on what that Johnny guy was talking about.

"See it keeps what's hot, hot and what's cool, cool," she laughed at that part and he turned his head to her to see her putting up her hair that went to the middle of her back.

"What you laughing at," he asked with a sexy voice and smirk.

"Oh nothing except your mindlessness," she said as his jaw dropped to give a protest when she just leaned down to pick up his cloths and threw it at him.

A couple hours later they were up in space where Celesta was listening to her ipod and singing with it also to the song 'Hey Mama by Black Eye Peas. She took of the earpieces when she was done and looked around. She was alone and she hated it but she had nothing else to do since Sue and her uncle were of somewhere doing something and Johnny and Ben were working on the thing outside. She new Mr. Richards was somewhere working on the computers. She started walking when she heard the alarm go off.

"Oh shit that doesn't sound a bit good," Celesta said as she ran around the halls. Looking for her Uncle when she walked by the hall Johnny and Ben were supposed to be in. She saw Mr. Richards, or as he's real name was Reed, helping Johnny get Ben in she ran to them and about ran into Sue who had just suddenly appeared. Celeste was looking outside and noticed a red cloud coming toward them. Ben all the sudden slammed into the window as the shields closed, but to her they looked like they weren't working because it burst threw at them and the last thing that Celeste remembered was the cloud and a huge shooting pain threw her as she passed out.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story now will you please review for me (On hands and knees)

REVIEW PLEASE :-)

NO FLAME :-(


	2. Symtoms

**Thank you people who are out there reading this and reviewing and if you aren't you should be. Well here's the second installment and enjoy it while it's stil new and cool. Oh by the way I say hi to my friends who are reading this as well as many other people who read this that are my new beloved friends. BUT I NOT BI. DON'T FLAME or I will track you butt down. PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

+Symptoms+

Celeste began to wake up but refused to open her eyes. They felt like a thousand pounds of weights and been put on them, but she knew she would have to try to get up or open them soon or she was going to fall back to sleep. She opened her eyes slowly to see her Uncle nowhere. '_How typical' _she thought as she leaned up to find a doctor and a thousand flowers surrounding her.

"Oh so you finally woke up I see," the female doctor said looking at her with a clipboard.

"You know you gave us all quite a scare," the woman said.

"Why," Celeste asked as she leaned up and noticed her voice was raspy.

"Your pulse went dead during the time you were asleep for a minute, it scared us so bad that we were about to lose you, Oh by the way I like your white hair. That's a good look for a girl your age. It seems like your telling the world you're not afraid to turn old," the doctor said. Celeste about literally flew off the bed as she went over to the mirror.

"What the hell," Celeste said as she examined her snow-white hair.

"Well I'm telling you now it won't be like this for long, just as soon as I get some hair dye," Celeste said as she looked at the doctor.

"Well I'm sorry but since I'm better, I'm going outside and going to the skate park down by the lake," Celeste said as she noticed the skate park and headed to put on her baggy skate boarding pants and shirt that had the symbol of Tony Hawk on them. She began to put on her skate boarding shoes and her jacket. She grabbed her knee and elbow pads as well as her helmet and put them on. She quickly grabbed her bored that had a picture of fire on it that had the Chinese symbol of luck on it. She began to walk out the door when the woman stopped her.

"Your not going anywhere you just got done from getting hurt," the woman said.

"Girl you better get out of my way because those ramps are calling my damn name," Celeste said.

"Sit down and let me take your temperature," the woman said and Celeste obeyed as she opened her mouth for the thermometer. The temperature began to drop very low and even lower until it was in the negatives.

"Wow your cool," the woman said.

"Thank you so are you now I got to get going," and Celeste was out the door and down the hall where she bumped right into Johnny.

"Hey watch where you're going dumb ass," Celeste said as she looked at Johnny.

"Yeah whatever, hey where are you going," Johnny asked.

"Well it's none of your business but if you really want to know I'm going skate boarding and yes I can skate board thank you," she said as he stared at her dumb struck but she didn't care about his reaction as she quickly left feeling very hot all the sudden. Johnny turned to leave from that spot because all the sudden he felt very cold.

When Celeste got out the door was the moment she got on her board and began to skate over to the park while she dodged various objects and jumped and skidded several sets of stairs. When she got to the park all she saw was guys and this gave her an advantage of the day. She liked to show off in front of guys. She walked to the top of the ramp with her board and when she reached the top she got at the very edge as she heard the boys talking.

"Oh you got to be kidding me that this woman thinks she can do better than us," and others remarks like….

"What can this woman do we can't," and " Look at her hair what is she a grandma on a skateboard," this she hated so just to piss them off she was going to show off even more than ever. She leaned forward and fell into the ramp and began to skate more than ever in her life. She began to go on the really weird and hard ramps that involved crossing water. When she reached one she noticed the water began to reach up and turn into ice a head of her and she freaked out turning toward a huge ramp that she would never make it over. She new she was going to crash and closed her eyes waiting for it to happen but it never did and that's when she noticed it, she had fallen through the ramp like she had just walked through it. There was no scratch on her body, but she new there would be soon as she looked down and saw herself racing toward the ground but then when she was praying to god she could fly she was flying. She began to hover over her spot and she sat her self down easily on the ground. She saw that all the guys were staring at her so she quickly grabbed her board and ran toward the center. When she got there she found that she was thank the lord was not locked out. She quickly ran in and found herself slamming right into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry JOHNNY WHAT IN THE WORLD," Celeste yelled as she saw that Johnny was only wearing a pink jacket around his lower parts. Yeah and I like to see that :-)

"Oh yeah I can explain oh by the way cool Ice white and aqua blue hair," Johnny said. Celeste turned around and saw her reflection in the mirror and as Johnny had said her hair was still white but now had blue streaks in it with two dark blue ones in the front.

"I-I-I gotta go," Celeste said and she rushed off to find her uncle. Johnny shrugged her nervousness off because he was used to girls being nervous around him.

Celeste finally found her father after thirty minutes of looking and asking and told him everything and he then told her she wasn't the only one because the others were the same. He told her the doctors could care for her until then.

Later that day after all of the tests Celeste decided to take a drive since the stupid doctors couldn't find anything wrong with her. She was driving up the town and turned of to the bridge to head back to her apartment for some things when all the cars came to a sudden halt. Celeste literally slammed on the break with her foot and to make it stop. When it stopped she got out and looked at the front of her car. It was only a few centimeters from the other so she thanked the lord her baby was all right.

Celeste made her way through the crowd while many people stared at her hair or what was going on. When she was finally able to see she saw Ben or now the huge rock form person or even sooner to be called the Thing, pulling a fire truck back up on the bridge or trying to at least. She noticed that Reed was looking below the bridge while Sue was holding back the fire. She also noticed that Johnny was saving a kid from the fire. She wanted to see it all but couldn't so she started to jump up and down but the next time she jumped in the air was the last as she began to fly above head. Now heads were turning to see her as well as Johnny's as he got out of the fire. Celeste new that she needed to put this fire out, so she concentrated real hard and all the sudden a huge wave formed from underneath and came up into the air. She moved it toward the fire and let it drop and put out the fire. But the fire had already melted part of a pipe and it began to fall. On instinct Celeste put her hands up and to her surprise caught the huge heavy pipe. She flew down and set the pipe gently on the street. Celeste noticed many stares from people all on her.

She looked around and even found Johnny and Reed staring at her. She looked at her self and actually found a few cuts but all the sudden they began to heal like there was nothing there. Reed walked up to Celeste and ushered her through the crowd with him and toward the rest of them.

"Celeste are you okay," Sue asked as she flung her arms around Celeste. Celeste had always liked Sue and it was like they had become best friends every since her uncle had know her. It was even almost like she was a mother to Celeste.

"What's happening to me Sue," Celeste said as tears stung her eyes wanting to flow.

"I don't know. Reed," Sue said and then he looked at her and said.

"Let's go with them to get fixed and checked first and then I'll explain," Reed said and walked with the physicians over to a tent. After they had checked everyone and including Celeste and amazed how her body healed her wounds they left as Reed explained to everyone.

"That cloud in space altered our DNA and somehow gave us these so called powers," Reed said.

"I don't think that is the only thing that was altered, I mean look at Miss Priss over here with her alien looking hair," Johnny said smiling at his own joke.

"Why I outta…." But Celeste let those words fade as Reed grabbed her leather jacket to keep her from killing Johnny.

"Until I figure out what is going on we are going to have to be careful with these so called powers of ours," Reed said and kept talking until a police men came in to tell them that reporters wanted to speak to what the people were calling them by, The Fantastic Five. Reed didn't want them to speak to the reporters but Johnny had already beaten him to it. They began to ask very unusual questions until they spotted Celeste and noticed her as the famous model that went by Miss. Doom.

"Oh my god it's Miss. Doom the famous model for the highest in fashions for Japan, China, and many other businesses in America," one reported said and immediately the tide had changed and all questions had been diverted over to Celeste which she actually rather hated.

"Miss. Doom our this powers going to effect your modeling career," the reporter asked and Celeste became so furious she snapped back in a very cold breath dripping with venom in each word.

"Most certainly not, I will not let this stupid problem effect me," Celeste said.

"Do you think your boyfriend, Dante Million (don't know if there is such a person so no one flame, it's just someone I made up) will have a problem with this," a woman reporter asked. Johnny looked to Celeste at this question.

"Well in a inside scoop for you reporters I broke up with him a few days before I went up to space so no I think it wont effect our relationship and I'm not looking to any relationships in the future with anyone right now so lets wrap that one up. I'm rather tired and refuse to answer any more questions thank you," Celeste said as she walked away with Ben and Sue.

"You handle that well when they turned to you Celeste," Sue said.

"I've had practice as you know and besides I rather find out about this problem right now so I can go on with my life very soon," Celeste said as she walked toward her silver viper and unlocked it as she got in.

"Hey Celeste wait a minute," Reed said as he ran up.

"Listen follow this car over here to my place and we will get this all checked out okay since you what this to hurry up," Reed said.

"Fine whatever," Celeste said starting the car to follow them. Reed gave a thumbs up and headed toward the car and got in as it began to drive off. Celeste slammed down on the gas and the car sped out of the street towards them.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE :-)**

**NO FLAME :-(**


	3. Johnny Problems

**All right people here's the other chapter you been asking for hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

* * *

+Johnny Problems +

When the car ahead of Celeste pulled up to a hotel where many fans were waiting for the so, called Fantastic Five, she noticed one familiar face in the crowd. Her brother Alex was standing there waving at her as she got out of her car and a valet got in and drove it around back. She ran up to her brother and grabbed a hold of him and drew him out of the crowd.

"Alex what in the hell are you doing here you should be in England at the College," Celeste said.

"Well I heard about your accident and was coming to see you when I heard on the news what happened and came here because the police said you were heading here with the others. My God I haven't seen you in four years and you're already a gorgeous woman. Let me guess your 21," Alex said.

"No but close I'm 20 and you are 25 let me guess," Celeste said as tears stained her eyes.

"Yeah well you better get going call me at this number and I will see you whenever alright," Alex said as he shoved a note into her hand which she had put in her coat pocket.

"See you brother as soon as I can, bye," and Celeste was gone after that was said. She walked into the building with Ben and as they got into the elevator it didn't move. Ben had to get out and walk so Celeste felt really bad for him for that. As they were going up to the top in the elevator Reed and Sue began to lecture Johnny about how he would feel if he walk around in fire all the time and all he said was, 'is that a trick question.' Celeste couldn't believe this guy sometimes. As the doors opened Celeste mouth dropped and to believe that Mr. Richards lived in this place. She walked down the hall as Mr. Richards told them what rooms they were to sleep in.

"Johnny you can sleep in here and Celeste I only have four rooms here so you'll have to room with Johnny since this is the only room that has an extra bed," Reed said.

"WHAT can't you just move the bed into Sue's room or even Ben's, I mean anywhere other than Johnny's," Celeste said.

"I'm sorry but the bed in there is bolted down and you can't remove it and don't try. I don't need another bill for damage," Reed said as he noticed she was about to say she could move it out.

"Well look who I'll be rooming with, a very hot babe that isn't my sister," Johnny said with another one of his sexy smirks.

"Oh shut it. I'm taking a shower. If my father shows up tell him to go by my place and pick up some of my clothes that way I'm not without. I guess until then I'll have to borrow some of your sisters," Celeste said with an annoyed look.

"Yeah Yeah, Yeah, just make sure you don't mess up the bathroom because I might come in later and get in with you," Celeste had really had enough and took the water from a vase near her and made what looked like a water whip and smacked him right in the head with it. He jumped up angered and threw a ball of fire at her that went right through her since she made her body to where she can walk through the door without opening it. Her clothes however did not survive the blast since they couldn't transform like she could so when she walked in she was naked.

"Hell how in the world did that happen when my damn clothes made themselves transparent when I was at the damn skate park and bridge," She just growled in frustration as she turned on the water and began to get in. In the middle of her shower she heard someone come in and then all the sudden someone flushed the damn toilet on purpose. The water began to get hot all the sudden and she screamed in fright and pain and jumped out seeing Johnny there leaning against the wall looking at her naked form. She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her self.

"YOU DAMN PERVERTED ASS WHY DON'T GO JUMP IN A RIVER AND DROWN YOURSELF," Celeste said looking right at him.

"Maybe I already have," he said as he walked toward Celeste and leaned his hands on the wall so she couldn't move.

"SUE, REED, BEN, ANYONE," Celeste yelled and immediately all three ran in and saw Johnny leaning up against her.

"Johnny," Sue said as she walked forward and tried to pull Celeste away from him but Celeste had already gone transparent and walked threw him which had made Johnny shiver from the cold that ran threw him.

"I can't believe you Johnny, the moment you get fame you think your everything and can walk in on Celeste while she is in the shower. I swear Johnny if she complains to ME one more time you're a dead man," Sue said and then turned to Celeste and said, "Your Uncle brought your clothes they're in my room. You can finish your shower there and get dressed there since Johnny doesn't have the manners to control his hormones."

"Thank you Sue," and Celeste quickly walked off to finish her shower. Later that day Reed ran some tests on everyone. Celeste was the last.

"Now you said you can control water or freeze it, can you repeat what you did on the bridge, please," Reed asked. Celeste tried but couldn't and looked at Reed.

"I can't," Celeste said.

"Yes you can, just what emotions were you feeling when you were on the bridge out there," Reed asked.

"Fear, sadness," she stopped as she noticed Johnny at the door way and then began again, "anger, rage, hate."

"Well think of a memory that will help you harness those feelings and control the element," Reed said.

"Alright," Celeste said trying to think of one that contained all those feelings but when Johnny began to speak she began to feel the rage.

"Well how's that memory coming," and at that moment Celeste began to feel all the water in the room rise or break glass and then her flying while she grabbed a hard grip of her heavy chair and began to break it. All the water that was thrown into a ball was then thrown all at Johnny.

"It's coming just find Johnny," Celeste said in a sweet sarcastic voice. Johnny was so mad he stomped out of the room and left towards his and her room.

"Well the way it looks is that your powers are still growing and adding more everyday, other than us," Reed said.

"Why in the world is that," Celeste said crossing her arms.

"Well because your body's immune system seems to be weak so it isn't fighting the effects of what the storm gave you," Reed said.

"Wait a minute your saying I'll keep growing on my powers, until it stops," Celeste asked.

"Yes and no, it may stop and it may keep growing until well…" he didn't finish the sentence since he knew Celeste got the meaning.

"I'm going out alright," Celeste said.

"I don't think that will be a good idea, you'll have a lot of attention drawn to yourself," Reed said.

"Well then let it be drawn I don't give a shit anymore," Celeste said as she walked to her and Johnny's room. When she opened the door she found Johnny there reading her Journal. Her rage raised and it felt like the room had become like a frozen tundra.

"So you think I'm hot," Johnny said getting up with his arms crossed with a sexy smirk on his face.

"You read my Journal, not even my own brother ever did that, oooooh your dead," and Celeste lunged for Johnny, which flung him on the bed. Celeste was on top until he rolled off the bed and got on top of her holding her arms that way she wouldn't hit him. She was struggling so hard to hurt him. She finally realized something and she smirked which freaked him out. She began to lean forward and pressed her lips against his. She had kissed him right on the lips and froze his body she quickly turned to water and slithered out from under him and then gained her regular form again. She walked over and grabbed her journal and walked over to a safe she kept her personal things in and quickly stuffed it in there and then closed it locking it. She looked over at Johnny's safe and smiled. She would find the combination to it soon and open it and see what treasures he had in his very soon. She left Johnny like that only she put him in the bathroom so she could get dressed in the room. She dressed in her dark blue Jeans that had sparkles on them and several star designs on them. She went and grabbed a silver silk shirt that only covered the front and tied in the back and put that on. She went over and picked up her silver heals and put them on. She then walked over to her make up kit and put on some make up. She put on some silver sparkly eye shadow and some silver lipstick. She then put on some long hanging earrings that almost went all the way to her shoulders. She put her hair up into a ponytail and then sprayed some glitter hairspray on it that made it sparkle. She then grabbed her black leather jacket and threw it around her.

About that time Johnny came out with a pissed look on him. She also noticed he was steaming and had red burning eyes and that was what scared her. He walked over and grabbed her and started to lean toward her face but just as he was about to kiss her she turned transparent and flew right through her. That time her clothes changed with her and she thanked the lord for that.

"Nice try hot shot, but I'm a mirage you can't have," Celeste said smiling. Celeste walked out of the room arguing with Johnny about how the kiss she had given him was only one to get him off of her. Just as she was getting frustrated another form of her began to form and walked up to him slapping him.

"Wow did I do that," as the form disappeared. "Cool, but weird/hurt," both her and Johnny said but he said hurt and she said weird.

"Well I'm gone bye," and Celeste walked to the elevator and got in. As the doors were closing she blew a kiss at him and he was dumbstruck at how a mirage of lips came up and landed right on his cheek. He smiled at this and then touched the spot on his cheek as he walked into the living room where Ben was watching T.V.

"Girl problems," Ben asked.

"No I think she likes me," Ben gave Johnny a weird look like he had gone crazy and then resumed to watching T.V.

* * *

**There you go review but NO FLAMES got it.**


	4. In Da Club and Out of Da Club

**I know you people out there have had a long wait and I know you want to blow my head off right about now but calm down. I've been very busy with school and I'm close to ripping this one girls head of at school if she keeps on bugging me. So yeah I've been under a lot of stress especially with my other stories t that need serious up dating, but here you go another chapter to More than Four. Enjoy.

* * *

**+In Da Club and Out of Da Club+

Celeste walked toward her viper and unlocked it and got in and turned up the music. She stuck the keys in the ignition and started it. She then pulled the shift and put it in Drive since thankfully the valet had put it facing outwards. She then pulled out and went down the lines of cars. Just for fun she slammed on the gas and it sped forward and lifted off the ground as it came out from the under ground parking lot. She then slowed down and turned onto the road that was filled with lights. She drove of toward the club. She put her 50 cent CD in and turned it to 'In Da Club' and then heard it blast out through out the car. As she stopped at a stoplight a bunch of girls stopped by hers in a pink car like hers. Their CD player was blasting out Hold On by Bewitched.

"Hey Slut, So where's that hot guy Johnny Storm and his friend Reed Richards aren't they with you," one big boob blond shouted.

"I know why there not with her, they don't want a slut," the other in the drivers seat yelled. Celeste was pissed now and yelled back politely.

"No they like hanging around with sluts but I doubt they hate hanging around whores like yourself, at least I know how to keep my damn virginity," Celeste yelled out toward them. As they weren't looking Celeste began to freeze their tires with the water that had fallen earlier that day.

"See ya later whores," Celeste said as the stoplight turned green and she sped off in the fastest speed on her car.

She rounded the corner after letting off on the gas and then turned into the clubs parking lot. She got out of the car and locked it. She looked at what the clubs name was and it was, ' Drop It or Top It.' She knew exactly what the name meant and that was either you dance or drink, or just get the hell out of the club. She walked up and the bouncer let her in since she showed him her ID. She looked around inside and saw tons of woman and men dancing or drinking. A huge grin cracked across her face as she made her way through over to the bar where her friend Tom the Bar tender was.

"Hey Tommy Boy, you know what I want," Celeste yelled over the music and voices including their laughter. The tall dark black guy with a baldhead turned around.

"Oh hey girl what you doing here, I thought they be running tests on you by now, like it said on the news today," Tom said. (Oh by the way he kind of looks like 50 cent so you have a picture of him in your mind)

"No they finished. I was having trouble with that ass of a Johnny Storm and left the house for a while," Celeste said as Tom slide her drink over to her which was pretty much a couple of drinks mixed that her and him only knew and called it a Suicide.

"So don't I get something," Tom said smiling.

"Of course," and Celeste leaned forward and hugged her friend and then pulled away.

"So how's your girl doing Tom, is she still got a strait B average or has it changed to A and B," Celeste asked.

"Well she's doing fine other than her math, she got an F in that, her mother and I was pissed about that but she said it's because she doesn't understand it. So we went and got a tutor for her that ways she won't get into any more trouble," Tom said.

"Yeah that's good," Celeste said taking a sip of her drink.

"Hey when you get done come out and dance with me alright," Celeste said.

"Alright," he said and started to go and finish his shift so that J could go on his.

Celeste went out onto the floor and began to dance like there was no tomorrow. After while she noticed that Tom had come over and tapped on her shoulder so they began to dance a while. When a slow dance came on Tom had to beg Celeste to stay on the floor to dance with him. The slow songs seemed to last forever until a voice asked from behind Celeste, "May I cut in." When Celeste turned around she found none other than Johnny.

"Sure kid just don't make her mad and I'm sure she won't step on your foot," Tom said laughing. Tom walked away to ask another girl to dance with him leaving Johnny and Celeste alone to dance.

"What are you doing here Johnny," Celeste asked in a mean tone.

"What, I can't go to a club, and dance with you," Johnny said in a sarcastic voice, " Besides Reed sent me to get you."

"Figures let's just go all right," Celeste pulled away and began to walk toward the door with Johnny right behind her. When they were outside the question began to burst.

"Do you like him," Johnny asked.

"Yes I like Tom," Celeste said but not getting the meaning until she saw Johnny's face twitch a bit, " As a friend though Johnny. He has a wife that I'm friends with. He even has a damn kid Johnny. I'm not that kind of person who goes into a family and takes a father away. Tom and me go way back, I mean to even when I was in grade school. He used to be like a guard dog around me and he still is. He has protected me since I was a kid, like he was another brother. I used to run around with him when we were teenagers. I was the one that got him to marry his now present day wife. He even helped me with a smoking problem I had when I was a teenager. Me and Tom Baker we've been tight ever since I was young," Celeste said walking over to her car to get in.

"Oh by the way Celeste I'm going to need a ride because I just took a cab here," Johnny said.

"Then take another one," Celeste said.

"I can't I'm kinda out of money," he said as a sheepish smile crept onto his face and he began to rub the back of his head.

"Fine get in but don't hurt my baby or mess up my baby," Celeste said to him as he opened up the door and got in shutting it. Then he turned and said, " Your baby, you call your car your baby."

"Yes I do problem," Celeste said as her eyes met his. Johnny could tell that she was trying to give him an icy stare but it wasn't working. Johnny leaned forward slowly and so did Celeste. Just as their lips were about to touch a knock came on the window door. Celeste quickly pulled away and opened the window to the door. It was Tom and he was holding Celeste's jacket.

"You left this at the bar," he said to Celeste and then turned his gaze to Johnny and said, "Be gentle with her she's only a virgin." Celeste's mouth dropped at what he said as he walked away laughing. Johnny just stared at her with a smirk and said, "So you've never gotten laid how pathetic."

"I had a modeling career ahead of me and I wasn't about to screw it up by getting pregnant, by some stupid guy who would dump me the next day," Celeste said as she put the key into the ignition and jerking it sideways to get the car started. She pulled the car into reverse and backed up out of her spot and then put it back into drive and drove off not saying another word to Johnny. Thank the lord it was dark in the car or he would have seen the bright red blush that was on her face.

When they got back to the hotel Celeste pulled down into the garage and picked a spot as she parked it turning it off. She leaned in the back to get her jacket. As she was doing this Johnny was checking out her butt and when she realized this she sent a mirage of a hand that slapped him really hard across the face leaving a red mark. Celeste got out and walked toward the elevator as well as Johnny who had a smirk on his face. When they were in the elevator Johnny began to talk.

"So you're a virgin," Johnny asked.

"Yes I am," Celeste said as a blush appeared on her face.

"Doesn't that ever make you wonder what it is like," Johnny asked.

"What, what is like," Celeste said knowing the answer before it even came out of Johnny's mouth.

"Sex," at that word Celeste blush increased and Johnny could tell. Johnny walked over and leaned his hands against the elevator wall where he had Celeste trapped for the moment.

"You know I should show you sometime," Johnny said.

"I'm waiting for someone more meaningful to come along Johnny I don't want to be like the sluts you may hang out with," and with that Celeste went transparent and walked through him which sent a cold shiver down his spine and every where else.

"I really wish you stop doing that, that gives me the creeps," Johnny remarked.

"And I really wish you kept your eyes and other parts of you body from being near me," Celeste said as the door opened.

"Hey it's not my fault your still a damn virgin I was only trying to help you out," Johnny yelled at her. Celeste had had it with him. She walked up and kicked him right where it hurts and said, "one more perverted move, function, or word, I swear Johnny you won't ever be with a god damn woman every again." Johnny nodded as he continued to clutch onto his crotch from the pain. Celeste was walking away when Sue came out and asked, "What was all the commotion."

Sue looked over and saw Johnny clutching at his crotch and then heard Celeste said right before she closed the door, "Just teaching you perverted brother a lesson."

Celeste walked into her and Johnny's room and began to change into her pajamas, which was just a short silk gown that was purple. She then took her hair down and then put it back up only in a braid. She then walked over to the sink and washed of all the makeup she was wearing. When she was done she walked over to her bed, pulled back the sheets and got in. A little while later she heard Johnny come in and change and then got in bed himself. She smiled at herself for what she did. She had never really kicked a guy there before and now she had. She waited until Johnny was asleep to get up. She walked over to her dresser and easily pulled it out where she found her silk silver looking robe. She wrapped it around her self and quickly walked to the door and opened it slowly. She walked out fast and then gently closed it, but to her ignorance Johnny had been awake the whole time watching her. The snores she had heard were fake and he mentally laughed at how mindless she was. He walked over to the door and opened it gently walking out. He couldn't see her anywhere and he began to worry, _'Damn where is that woman'_ Johnny thought. He walked over to where the balcony was and saw her sitting on the railing.

"Hey don't jump it's not worth it," Johnny said to her.

"You dope, you watch to much Cat woman, I'm just sitting here, and besides if I fell I just fly back up see," and Celeste jumped off and Johnny literally became a blur as he ran to the railing looking for her.

"I'm right here," Celeste said giggling.

"You little…. Hell I'm not going to finish that. You gave me a damn heart attack almost," Johnny said.

"Yeah well I'm going to bed I was just looking at the moon," Celeste said walking away. Johnny looked at the moon and then under his breath laughed and said, "It's a full moon tonight no wonder she snuck out," and with that he was off to bed himself.**

* * *

REVIEW**

**NO FLAMES**


	5. Fighting, Always There

**Okay people I'm so so sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy with this big test called the T-caps and so you get the point. I hope you like this new chapter of More than 4 and I hope you don't kill me for being late with the updating, (now Cheetah girl 14 runs and hides from mad reviewers with pitchforks).

* * *

**+Fighting Always There +

Reed had looked over Celeste again and made sure she hadn't yet developed any more powers. After that was done he handed everyone their suits back that they had worn during the time they were on the ship. He said that they had inherited the same powers they had and that they would change with them. Celeste really liked the feel of them and how it went transparent when she did. Celeste's was even more lightweight than the others because she guessed that it would help her fly better.

"You all look like an eighties rock band," Ben said drinking from his cup.

"You know Ben I might be able to fix this so you can wear it," Sue said.

"No thank you, I'm fine," Ben said chuckling.

"I think there missing some spice," Johnny said.

"Johnny you know your not aloud to use your powers in public," Sue said.

"I know what's it's missing, a utility belt," Ben said chuckling as he drank from his glass.

"Hell as long as it keeps me from losing my clothes as I go transparent through something I'm happy," Celeste said.

"You know yours is a little revealing," said a voice from behind her. Celeste turned around and found her brother Alex there looking at her.

"Alex," Celeste ran up and hugged him while she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm so happy you're here, it's been hell with some of these people," Celeste said staring right at Johnny.

"Well you survived didn't you," he said in a matter of factually tone.

"I swung by are Uncle's before I came here and to tell you the truth he's not looking at all good," Alex said.

"Oh well that doesn't sound at all good," Celeste said putting her hand over her mouth.

"Uh Celeste you mind telling us who he is," Johnny asked in a bit of a jealousy tone.

"Oh sorry this is my brother, Alex Doom, he's in college so I don't get to see him very often and when I do it's rare or something bad has happened," Celeste said. While Celeste wasn't looking Johnny gave out a sigh of relief because he thought it might have been her ex boyfriend or current one.

"You know Johnny, Alex has a lot of girls after him maybe you can get some of them to come your way," Celeste said smiling devilishly up at her brother.

"Hey those girls are my friends and besides you know that most of them are to hard headed to even go on a date with a guy," Alex said.

"I think Johnny could change their minds," Celeste said looking at her brother.

"Well I just stopped by to see how you're doing, I must be going I have a meeting with one of the professors that is here from my school. He's only here for a little while, and so am I. You know how I can't miss much school," Alex said.

"All right, I think you should get going if you don't have much time," Celeste said in a disappointed tone.

"All right you be good sis and don't get into to much trouble with these four," Alex said and kissed her cheek as he left.

Johnny felt bad for Celeste since she didn't have much family and the ones she did were either mean or didn't have time for her. Johnny walked out to the balcony to get some fresh air since he couldn't go out.

Celeste went to go get dressed in some of her clothes. When she came out she went into the kitchen to find Ben trying to make orange juice while squeezing a bunch of oranges. When he was done he lifted up the bowl to drink but about that time Johnny walked in and took it from him. Ben resumed to trying to pick up his fork to eat some fruit. Celeste however was sitting there eating leftover pizza and reading a magazine. She heard Sue and him fussing about how he couldn't go out side and how they were going to have to get along with each other. The moment she heard fire she looked up and brought water onto Johnny and the fire that was right beside him.

"Sorry John I haven't had time to learn most of my powers," Celeste said in a tone that said I'm worried but I also want to laugh at what I just did.

"That's all right neither have I, oh and by the way this means war," Johnny said.

Later in that week Johnny and Celeste both had been pulling pranks, but Johnny hadn't just been doing it on Celeste like she was doing on him. He was playing pranks on everyone, including Ben, which he had put whip cream on his hand and tried to make him swat away what was tickling his face. The first two times were bad but the third was a charm. Celeste however like I said had been pulling her pranks mostly on Johnny and this is how the win and lost came.

Johnny poured cold ice into her shower, which she screamed in fright.

Celeste froze the inside of his shoes so when he put them on he quickly tried to get them off.

Johnny put a bucket of any food he could find, on top of her door but this time she didn't fall for it but when she walked out after putting it down she tripped over a wire that somehow connected to another bucket of any kind of food and it dumped all over her. Johnny laughed when she walked back into the room toward him and dumped what was rest on him and then walked to the shower.

Celeste later made a mirage of a girl he had seen the other night appear and make sexy comments with him but right as they were about to kiss Celeste made it turn into a spiders head and he quickly ran away screaming until he found Celeste laughing.

Later that week Sue walked in on them both trying to plot a new scheme on a paper.

"Oh you two, God, can't you get along," and they both in unison answered, "NO."

"Can you try," they both looked at her in and shook their head.

"Well that's it then, both me, Reed, and Ben have had it with you two and Ben suggested you both go sleep on the balcony together tonight and don't dare of thinking to come in because there is a stunning shield out there. Oh and by the way you're both sharing the same hammock," Johnny and Celeste both stared at her in astonishment.

"You got to be kidding," Celeste said.

"Hey it's the last option to get you two to get along, so grab your pillows and blankets and get out there," Sue said. Johnny and Celeste looked at each other and then felt themselves being lifted up by a pair of hands. Quickly both Johnny and Celeste grabbed their pillow and blanket. When they were out of their room they saw that Reed was pulling them. After they went past him he let them down and then pushed them outside. Quickly Reed put up the stunning barrier and then a sound prove one as well that way he didn't have to put up with their bickering. He made sure that he locked the elevator that way if Celeste flew Johnny down and they went up the elevator.

"You know once they realize that they are perfect for each other they will find that they really are doing this because they like each other," Sue said in a romantic voice.

"No just by them bickering I can tell they pure hate each other," Ben said looking outside to find them bickering.

"Then I think it's about time we played matchmaker if we are going to survive them in this house," Reed said.

" And how do you think we're going to do that, I'm not going to be any cupid," Ben said chuckling at his comment.

"Oh I'll find a way soon belief me but just for tonight they're staying outside," Reed said.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm tired and I'm going to bed to get some sleep. I think you both should do the same or you'll be very tired tomorrow to do your matchmaking," Sue said smiling.

"Yeah I think I should turn in as well," Ben said as Reed said, "I second that motion so everyone to bed." After they said their goodnights they walked into they're room.

Outside though was not the best night for them. Celeste kept stilling the covers from Johnny and wrapping around her self so Johnny would try anything like he had tried a few minutes ago. She couldn't take a perverted guy and that very much likely included Johnny.

"Would you please give me some covers," Johnny asked in an irritated tone, "I won't do anything again I promise." Celeste threw him a blanket and he quickly wrapped himself with it.

"You know your freezing cold to be next to," Johnny said shivering a bit.

"Well your not the best thing to be around either, your fucking burning me up," Celeste said and Johnny smirked at that.

"And in what way would that mean," Johnny asked smirking one of his sexy smirks.

"Oh shut it Johnny you know what I mean, and it's your fault we're in this situation. If you hadn't of been acting like an ass we would have been sleeping in a soft bed far away from each other," Celeste said.

"Oh and maybe has it every occurred to you that the reason I flirt with you might be because I like you," and with that he turned around faced the other way leaving Celeste with those burning words on her cold heart. She then ignored them knowing that he was just saying that to win.

"I know you don't like me, and I'm telling you right now I'm winning this war. Oh and by the way I always get what I want with a little patience and determination," Celeste said turning the other way.

"No this war I will win now goodnight," Johnny said.

"All I'm saying is that you can't win against a pure hearted Amazon," Celeste said smirking with her eyes closed. Johnny turned over to face her and said, "A what."

"An Amazon, it means that I think that men shouldn't be the higher race and they should be enslaved to do our bidding, it also means that I'm an independent woman and I am not afraid to voice my damn opinion about anything," Celeste said looking at him now.

"Huh sounds good well then maybe I'll be your slave," Johnny said as he leaned over and came on top of her.

"JOHNNY GET THE HELL OFF," Celeste yelled.

"Why should I do that," Johnny said in a sexy voice as he leaned down to her neck and began to kiss her there.

"Because I'll…" Celeste started but was stopped by a moan that came from her.

"You'll do what, moan, come on let's stop fighting it will be a lot easier," Johnny said.

"No no no NO," and Celeste quickly became transparent and fell through the hammock.

"You know your heart has grown so icy you won't let anyone love you and the ones you think love you don't," Johnny said in a furious voice.

"Then I guess that means you don't love me then, you just said the ones I think love me don't, then I guess you don't," Celeste said grabbing the clothes that hadn't gone transparent and through them to the side. She was wearing her uniform and when she turned around Johnny noticed tears in her eyes.

Johnny watched as she backed up away from him and then walked toward the edge. He watched as she jumped off, it took him a minute to register what had happened and when that happened he began to panic. He ran over to the side looking for her but didn't see her. He started to think and without hesitation lit himself on fire and jumped. He was trying to fly but he quickly burnt out. Just as he was about to hit the ground someone caught him. He looked up and found Celeste there holding him. She brought him to an upright postion and held him as well as she could.

"Are you fucking crazy Johnny you could have killed yourself, the only reason why I jumped without hesitation is because I know I can fly, you can't however and now get that in your head," Celeste looked Johnny right in the eye with an icy glare that he took since he known he shouldn't have done it either.

"Well at least while we're out of the building might as well have some fun," Johnny said smiling at Celeste.

"You can I'm going back up there to get some sleep Johnny but I doubt your be able to get to the our floor because I'm sure they thought about that option," Celeste said.

"Oh come on let's have some fun, I bet if we get along they'll stop bothering us about getting along with each other," Johnny said as Celeste put him on a ledge of a building because she didn't want to hold him.

"Fine I'll grab my viper and will drive to my apartment so I can get some extra clothes, I think you're about the same size of my ex so you can borrow some of his old clothes while we're there," Celeste said as she turned around to fly down.

"Hey Celeste wait," Johnny said looking at her.

"What," Celeste said in a rather annoyed tone.

"I need down if I'm going anywhere," Johnny said as he crossed his arms.

"Oops sorry," Celeste said in a sarcastic voice. She flew over to him and got him off the ledge. They both walked down to the parking lot and got her car and headed toward her apartment.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**NO FLAMES!**


	6. I Love You

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fantastic Four but I do own whatever characters I make up

* * *

+**I Love You+

Johnny walked into Celeste apartment after she opened the door and as far as he could see she was a complete slob. Her house was a mess. All over her floor were clothes and to him he had to wade through or take careful steps not to step on her clothes. Johnny looked at Celeste who had a blush on her face and Johnny hurried up and came up with something to say.

"Your place looks…nice," Johnny said smiling but they both ended up laughing at that. Johnny looked down and saw something that caught his eye he picked it up and saw that it was a restraunt uniform and as he held it up he could tell Celeste was also baffled.

"So this yours," Johnny asked frowning and Celeste quickly responded and said, "Hell no but I'm about to find out." Celeste and Johnny heard moans from the bedroom and as far as Johnny could tell, mad was an understatement for the way Celeste looked as she walked over to her door and kicked it open. Johnny looked in and saw what looked like a human hulk on top of some beach blond bimbo.

"DANTE GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE OR YOU AND THIS DAMN BIMBO ARE GOING TO BECOME MISSING PEOPLE IN THE PAPER TOMORROW," Celeste yelled at the top of her lungs. Immediately the man on the bed looked up and got off the bed with the sheet covering him leaving the girl exposed but thankfully she was still wearing her underwear and bra. The girl grabbed her clothes and threw them over her and ran out of the room as fast as she could leaving Celeste's ex boyfriend behind to explain.

"Oh baby I've missed you I was just getting lonely and I needed to be with somebody. You know that girl didn't mean anything to me," Dante explained in a half Chinese and half Mexican voice somehow, but he was still speaking English.

"Yeah fucking right. As far as I'm concerned you can get you fat butt outta here," Celeste said to him in the coldest voice she could find.

"Your talking about me when you just brought home Mr. Wannabe underwear model over here. I bet you were about to do the same thing I was doing to that woman," Dante said.

"No I wasn't this is Johnny Storm one of my friends and if you haven't been watching the news then I guess you don't know why I'm with him," Celeste said.

"Oh I've been watching the news and saw those freaky powers of yours and what happened to your damn hair but what I can't understand is how you can go and dump me and go with this man over here who I bet the moment he gets what he wants he will be gone and won't care a lick about you," Dante said yelling a bit.

"That's it," Johnny said as he walked toward the guy and grabbed hold of his neck while slamming him against the wall.

"Now if you yell or say one more bad thing to Celeste I will personally fry you myself. She won't have to kill you because I will, and now that I've got you listening. You ever come over here again to her apartment and try to bang up a girl in her house or insult me or her ever again, you won't see your lovely reproducing organs again buddy because they'll be to deformed and misshaped to tell what they are because they'll be to charred," Johnny said as Dante nodded and then Johnny put him down.

"Now get out of here," Johnny yelled at him and he ran out before anything else would happen.

"Bravo Johnny, I never knew you cared that much about me," Celeste said clapping her hands. Johnny walked up to Celeste and pointed a finger in her face and said smiling, " No one messes with my girl or they will fry."

"Well thanks for saying that but I'm not your girl," Celeste said smirking and Johnny felt disappointment until Celeste leaned close to his face and planted a kiss right on his lips and after a few minutes pulled away and said, " But I could be." Johnny smiled a swung an arm around her and said, " That would be nice but first we better get some clothes."

"Oh yeah well Dante's cloths are over there in his drawer I think there are some your size and while you get dressed in here I'll get dressed in the closet over there," Celeste said walking over to her walk in Closet and closing the door.

After Johnny found a pair of pants and underwear that thankfully hadn't been worn yet by her ex he put them on. He was still searching for a shirt when Celeste walked out of the closet wearing a pair of red sparkly pants and a red shirt that had no straps or sleeves. It had a brooch in the top middle of the shirt of a heart with wings that was made of a fake ruby and two fake diamonds. She smiled looking over at Johnny who was still shirtless. She walked over to the bathroom and started working with her hair. She ended up putting it up in a bun and leaving it there. She then put on some makeup that matched what she was wearing since she was too lazy to try something that would make her face stand out. She quickly threw on her red heel sandals and walked out to find Johnny in a red shirt and one of Dante's leather jackets. Celeste smiled at him and he asked, "Please tell me your ex has some shoes my size." Celeste said back to him, "What do you think that my ex is the only guy that's been here. Many guys have been over here and left their shoes. Check the closet and you'll find out. While your doing that I'm going to pack some more of my clothes because I'm running out back at the Baxter Building."

After a very long search of a good pair of shoes Johnny finally found some good white tennis shoes. Celeste was still packing when Johnny came in and she had not noticed him. Johnny walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and that received him a slap and scream.

"Oh come on I was just trying to give you a little scare," Johnny said looking at her drawer that was filled with underwear and a few unmentionables.

"So you like wearing thongs," Johnny asked.

"Oh shut it, I don't want to even hear it," Celeste said with a frown. When Celeste was done she checked her calendar and then her answering machine and when she was done she told Johnny they were going to a private party that was being held that night for the models that had worked on the runway just last winter and they were celebrating. Johnny helped Celeste get her bag down to her car and when they got there Celeste found a couple of kids that were very likely a gang checking out her viper.

"And what can I do for you boys," Celeste said looking at the supposed leader of the group. He was tall and skinny, including black and she recognized him fast as Tom's boy.

"Jarvis what are you doing out here," Celeste said walking up.

"Just seeing how my second mother is doing. Me and my friends here saw your car so I knew you were home. Hey who's this dude here," Jarvis said looking at Johnny.

"Johnny Storm," Celeste said with a smirk.

"Oh you mean the Johnny Storm, from the Fantastic Five," Jarvis said looking at him.

"Yeah, I see you've been watching the news," Celeste said.

"Yeah I have, and I've also seen your hair, it looks hot," Jarvis said and then continued, "Well we better get going I'll see you Celeste," and with that Jarvis hugged Celeste and she hugged him back.

"Oh and you dude, don't hurt her or my boys will hurt you," Jarvis said to Johnny and he nodded and they walked off.

Celeste and Johnny got in the car and they were soon off to the party. When they arrived there were a lot of cars and a lot of lights flashing around the place. Celeste got out of the car along with Johnny and a valet took the car. Celeste walked up to the door and showed the man her ID and showed him her card that clarified that she was indeed a model that worked for them. She told the man Johnny was with her and he let them in. Johnny walked in to see people dancing and having fun pretty much.

"Come on Johnny and want you to meet someone," Celeste said. She walked up to a man that looked like he was forty.

"Rick, hey Rick," the guy turned around at Celeste voice and literally squealed when he saw her.

"Oh Celeste girl is that really you," Rick said in a gayish sort of voice.

"Yes and it's so good to see you, I've been having so much problems lately I haven't been able to call," Celeste said.

"I know, but look this big top modeling agency called when they saw you on T.V., you know with your hair all like that and they want to do a big billboard shoot with you. I told them I'd try and get in touch with you so what's the answer," Rick asked smiling.

"I say yes but only if they include my dear old friend here Johnny Storm," Celeste said.

"Oh hello there I'm sorry for not noticing you my name is Rick, I'm Celeste's agent," Rick said shaking hands with Johnny.

"Oh and Celeste don't worry I'm sure I can get this guy in. The way he looks, I thought he was one of ours at first," Rick said.

"I know, were just out here to party tonight and get along," Celeste said smiling.

"Yep, now how about you guys go dance and party like the crazy kids you are," Rick said and with that Celeste walked off with Johnny and they danced the night away. Just before they left a slow song came on and Celeste was forced to dance with Johnny by everyone pushing her toward him. When they finally did leave they were so worked up that both of their pulses were beating faster than the speed of light. So to calm down Celeste and Johnny drove over to the park and when they got there they got out and began to walk around. Johnny began to ask questions.

"So is Alex your only sibling," Johnny asked.

"Yeah pretty much. My Uncle is very proud of him as he is of me, but I can't help but think Victor gets tired of us sometime," Celeste said smiling as she walked on the small ledge that held back the dirt that was in a small garden. Johnny was walking on the sidewalk watching her and noticed how she looked in the moonlight. She seemed to glow almost literally and he thought that might be because of her powers and he had a new name for her and that was Mirage and that was what he was going to call her from now on.

"You know you look beautiful in the moonlight. You hair almost looks silver," Johnny said looking at her.

"Really," Celeste said as she balanced herself on the ledge but then missed a step and fell but only to be caught by Johnny. He looked into her eyes and said, "Really." Celeste noticed how close Johnny's face was to hers and she also noticed he began to close in the space as well. Just as their lips were about to touch a dog barked making them both get scared out of their wits and Johnny dropped Celeste and she landed hard on the sidewalk. She looked up at him with a frown on her face and said, "I'll never count on you to catch me anymore," Celeste said.

"Same here," Johnny said looking around in search for the dog that made that sound. He soon found the dog next to an old man who was sitting down next to an older woman. Celeste smiled and said, "I wish love was that true now a days with younger people like us." Johnny looked at her and smiled and then said, "But then you couldn't enjoy the wonders of life." Celeste got a sour look on her face and then began to walk of with out Johnny.

"Hey wait Celeste I'm sorry if I offended you. What I meant was that with love like that you couldn't enjoy other peoples company without thinking about them all the time," Celeste gave him a look that meant are-you-trying-to-get-yourself-killed.

"You know you're a very non compassionate man, Johnny," Celeste said looking at him with a very distasteful look.

"Look I'm sorry and I apologize for just trying to make an opinion," Johnny said looking at her.

"You should be, because it was a very inconsiderate one," Celeste said looking at him. They stared into each other's eyes a little bit longer before both of them leaned in and their lips touched in a passionate kiss. Johnny pulled Celeste into his chest while holding her waist with one hand and the other caressing her face. Celeste put her arms around his neck. Soon they broke apart for air and Celeste looked up and said, "What was that." Johnny leaned his head toward her neck and began to kiss her there and then finally leaned his head back again and said, "To make you understand how much torment you put me through."

"Sorry for making your life in that house a living hell it's, just you get on my nerves so easily," Celeste said looking at him.

"That's alright, it turns me on," Johnny said smirking playfully and then got a serious face and said, "I love you Celeste." Celeste stared at him in shock and then got away from his embrace and began to walk off and Johnny yelled after her.

"Celeste what's wrong." Johnny asked.

"No Johnny I won't be another girl in your list, no way. I'd kill my self before I did that," Celeste said.

"Come on I know you've felt something for me in these past couple of days, admit it. I've seen your quick glances at me and what you tell Sue when you two hang out, so admit it, you felt something as well," Johnny said. Celeste stopped walking and looked down at the ground with her hands at her sides in fists.

"Yes Johnny I have, but I won't fall for it, because I know you. You'll dump me the moment another comes along. Another who is cuter than me, and one who can make you feel more satisfied," Celeste said looking at Johnny with a tear falling down her face.

"Celeste no I wo…." But he didn't finish as she began to talk again.

"Yes you will Johnny don't lie," Celeste said looking down and then she looked up again and she said, "I need some one who is more committed not someone like you."

"But I can be Celeste," Johnny said.

"No you can't be," Celeste said and then got more calm and said, "We better get going Johnny I'm tired and I would like to get back to the Baxter Building." Celeste began to walk back to the car and Johnny only shook his head and walked back to the car with an expression of stone on his face. When he got in the car with Celeste there was no word said and there wasn't a word said the entire ride as well. When they reached the Baxter Building, Celeste got out of the car and looked at Johnny and then said, "Johnny understand I do like you but I can't be with you, I'm afraid of what will happen," but Johnny wasn't listening he was only ignoring her the whole way out of the parking lot.

"Johnny please answer me," Celeste said looking at him as she carried her extra clothes that she had gotten from her home.

"Why should I," Johnny said sourly looking at her.

"Fine don't talk to me civilly," Celeste said holding onto him as she flew them to the balcony.

"You know you're an ass, Johnny," Celeste said looking at him.

"Yeah and I'm proud of it," Johnny said shooting it back at her. That was it, Celeste had had enough of Johnny and took all those days she had of hatred built up inside of her all traveled to her fist and she reared back and punched him hard. He held his face that was sort of bleeding from the lip and looked up at Celeste to find her look of horror.

"Oh Johnny, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," Celeste began to pull his hand away from the spot were she had punched him and then she did something she thought she couldn't do. A vase full of water on the balcony began to empty and came to her. The water formed around her hand and she laid the hand down on Johnny's lip and when she pulled it away after the water had soaked into his skin she found his lip was now perfectly normal again.

"Wow," Johnny said touching his eye and then added, "I don't feel the pain anymore and I'm guessing whatever was there is now gone by the look of your face."

Celeste only nodded and then slowly said, "I guess I can heal with water."

"You guess, you can," Johnny said looking at her and then said, "You are a real Mirage." Celeste gave him a scolding look and then said, "I'm no Mirage and I hope that isn't going to be my nickname."

"No it won't be, well we better get some sleep all right," Johnny said. Celeste nodded and took off her shoes and got on the hammock along with Johnny who joined her. They pulled the blanket over them and then Celeste thought of something. Celeste turned around to face Johnny and said, "I do love you Johnny just so you know." Johnny smiled and leaned toward her and kissed her on the lips so tenderly when he pulled away she still had her eyes closed and said, "Can you forgive me for what I said." Johnny looked at her with a sweet smile as he ran his hand through her hair and said, "Sure." Celeste cuddled closer to his chest and soon fell fast asleep and soon after so did Johnny with his arms wrapped around her.

* * *

**Okay _PlEASE_ forgive me people formy lack ofupdating. I've been so busy with my other stories that I've been so behind, but I hope this chapter makes up for my lack of updating. Just to warn you people I'm still keeping on track with the story but it's going tobe inmostly Celeste POV. OH and next chapter might take me awhile since I need to watch the movie again and take some more notes since mine have gone missing somehow, _(Glares at cat with shredded pieces of paper on the floor and chewing on something in it's mouth.) _So yeah I hoped you enjoy this story.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**NO FLAMES!**_


	7. Names, Anger, Sadness

HI I'M BACK  
DID YA MISS ME PEOPLES

:-( on second thought don't answer that )-:

* * *

+Names, Anger, Sadness+

Celeste woke up the next morning to banging sounds and an empty hammock. Celeste got up and walked over to the open door to find several workers putting something together. She sidestepped as many workers as possible but there was just to many and she ended up tripping.

"Sorry about all this Celeste, but I think I might have found something to finally changed us back to normal," Reed said helping her up.

"Really," Celeste said as a big smile spread over her face.

"Yeah but I'm still working out some kinks so don't get your hopes up yet. It might take a few more days of living with Johnny do you think you could do that," Reed said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, I think I can handle it," Celeste said.

"Good," Reed said and then his expression changed as he saw the workers almost drop something and then he was off toward them to fuss. Celeste smiled at the thought of being normal again. Just to think, in maybe a few more days no more Johnny. That thought actually made her feel really sad though. Over the time she had been living with him, he had grown on her and she couldn't imagine not living with him. She wanted to keep to herself that she had fallen for him, hard for that matter, but she couldn't help but share those feelings last night with Johnny. She didn't trust Johnny in his words he shared with her last night because of his past references, but she thought that it did sound somewhat sincere. She just guessed that she might as well let things run its course and hopefully they both forget about it.

Celeste shrugged her shoulders and decided not to think about it as she headed into the kitchen to grab a yogurt or some fruit to eat. As she reached the kitchen she found Sue and Ben talking about Johnny.

"He's so immature it's so hard to believe he's my brother at times," Sue said as she fixed herself a bowel of frosted flakes.

"Yeah but Sue you got to think about this, maybe your mother dropped him when he was a baby," Ben said chuckling.

"I don't know why you guys hate him so much, he's not that bad. Actually he's really sweet, he can't help it sometimes when he's being a real jerk I mean he's probably just been hanging around the wrong people for to long or there's something troubling him inside and he thinks but being a jerk and an ass he's hiding it," Celeste said.

"What, have you gone and became a therapist now and decided to use Johnny as a research project," Ben said.

"No, I'm actually just simply defending him unless that's a probably Ben," Celeste said as she grabbed a yogurt out of the fridge and a plastic spoon from a cup holder on the counter.

"Why would you defend him, I thought you hate him," Sue said.

"I don't hate him I just dislike some of the things he tends to do," Celeste said walking out of the kitchen.

"Okay I don't know about you Sue, but she's scaring me now," Ben said.

"I know what you mean, but maybe she's finally warming up to Johnny or maybe they're warming up to each other," Sue said taking a bite of her frosted flakes.

"Well whatever it is, they're both scaring me. Just this morning Johnny was saying that Celeste was probably the most gorgeous woman he's ever met and that he actually feels bad for bugging her," Ben said.

"Yeah you got a point, that doesn't sound like Johnny," Sue said watching Celeste walk over to the couch with Johnny and sit down.

"You don't think they've fallen for each other," Sue said looking back at Ben.

"Could be, but I likely doubt that," Ben said looking at the newspaper.

"Why," Sue asked.

"Because two people who hate each other completely without no reason aren't about to fall for each other in an instant," Ben said looking at Sue.

"You'd be surprised," Sue said looking down at her frosted flakes thinking about her situation with Reed.

Celeste sat beside Johnny on the couch as they both ate their breakfast, which for Johnny happened to be popcorn. Celeste felt real weird around him now since last night. No matter how much and how hard she tried to wipe it from her mind she couldn't help but think about what he had said and the moments they had last night. Celeste was brought back from her thoughts as Johnny turned the channel to motocross. While he was staring at the T.V. she stole glance of him. She could see why she was physical attracted to him. He was one hot guy with rock hard abs and a body that looked like it had been basically carved by angels. What Celeste couldn't see however was how she was attracted to him mentally. I mean come on how can you be attracted to a guy who teased and harassed you daily for no apparent reason. Well whatever the reason was for her liking him so much it had begun to take a toll on her because she had been staring at him to long and Johnny had noticed.

"What are you staring at, do I have something on my face," Johnny said bringing her back

"Huh, uh, no I was just thinking about something. Can't people think and stare in a direction that they are oblivious about," Celeste said to Johnny.

"Yeah, but to me it seems like you were thinking about me the way you were looking at me," Johnny said winking.

"What, god no, the last thing I want in my head is you. I was um thinking about my brother and my uncle. I haven't talked to them in a long time and I was just wondering how they were doing," Celeste said coming up with the best excuse she had.

"Then why don't you call them and find out," Johnny said.

"I can't, they don't like it when I call them especially my uncle, he's always busy, and Alex well he don't like me calling him during this time of the day," Celeste said.

"Must get lonely when you need someone to talk to," Johnny said.

"Actually no, I have Rick to talk to and my model friends. Don't forget Johnny I do get around," Celeste said but soon realized her mistake and found Johnny laughing.

"I didn't mean it like that Johnny, I mean I get to meet new people a lot and I get to know them," but Johnny kept laughing and Celeste noticed just by talking she was making it worse for herself.

"You know Johnny, you're impossible to talk to," and with those words it struck home with Johnny.

"Yeah well so are you, you and you're little…" but before he could get a word out Celeste stood up and walked away and toward her room and slammed the door. Johnny knew that she was just doing that so that she didn't have to hear anything that came from him because she knew it was true. Celeste was a stuck up at times but the thing was he didn't know why she was.

Celeste stomped over to her bed and laid down. Why was it so difficult talking to him? It was like talking to a child or worse a monkey. Anyway she decided to forget about it completely and take a shower. After about an hour of grooming herself to try and look perfect again, (which would never happen because no matter how hard a girl tries we never seem perfect to ourselves), she walked out of her room to find Sue, Ben, and Reed surrounding the television saying nasty things about Johnny.

"What's going on," Celeste said.

"Johnny's what's going on," Ben said.

"What did he do now," Celeste said as she walked over to the T.V. only to find Johnny talking to a reporter and naming everybody in the house, but what ticked her off was when he came to her and named her Mirage.

"Alright, that's it, Johnny boy you're a dead man," Celeste said walking away grabbing her keys and heading out toward the elevator door. When Celeste made it down to garage floor she practically ran to her car and jumped in. In a flash she was heading towards the motocross arena.

When Celeste arrived she found that Johnny had taken Ben's car and she knew that Ben was going to be really pissed off. Right about the time she realized where Johnny was Ben, Sue, and Reed pulled up and got out of the car.

"I'm going to kill him," she heard Ben murmur.

"I don't blame you," Celeste said looking at him.

Celeste walked over with the rest of them but Reed was the first person to get words in with Johnny. Then from there Celeste saw a piece of metal fly that used to be Bens car, and from there things began to escalate and a fight began. Before Celeste could say anything Johnny was giving his little insight on how their powers were a blessing and how they should enjoy them. Then Johnny began walking off leaving Reed to look like he was an idiot and Celeste wasn't about to have that. Celeste stormed right past reporters and to Johnny and before Johnny could even mutter a word to her she hit him square between the eyes.

"You inconsiderate asshole, Reeds been trying to figure out how to change us back and you're going off and basically telling him that what he's doing is a waste. Yeah, that shows how mature you are. At least I have some sense to shut my mouth and go with the flow, but no you have to open that big trap and say something so full of stupidity. Seriously Johnny grow up, and learn some freaking manners. You think you having everything and you are everything, but one day you're going to wake up and turn around and find out you have nothing and are basically nothing. Something real bad is going to happen to you one day and everyone won't care because you act like a complete ass toward them. You think these people right here care about you well guess what, at the end of the day you're just another story or person to them. Believe me Johnny I've had a lot of experience with these kinda of people. The moment that something new and big comes along they'll forget all about you. The least you can do is be a little more considerate of others around you and we'll be the same to you," Celeste said.

"You know what I think Celeste, I think you're a complete stuck up. You're standing there telling me the same things that you are and you don't even try to fix them. So before you go mouthing off why don't you take a look in the mirror? Oh, and if you haven't noticed the way you keep doing things and saying things something bad is also bound to happen to you too," Johnny said and that's when Celeste had had enough. Celeste grabbed the nearest thing of water and threw it at him while freezing it. Reed noticed this at the last second and started to head for it but it was to late. It hit Johnny and made him fly about 50 feet. He got back up and shook it off and walked back toward her and without thinking threw a huge thing of flames at her but she went transparent and they went right through her. She then took the next closest water and through it at him as ice shards but something stopped them in mid air and that's when Celeste saw Sue with Reed by her side.

"You two stop now, and stop acting like little kids," Sue said but that didn't stop Johnny and this time Celeste was caught of guard and one of her fireballs hit her hard and she flew about five feet back and hit the ground hard. Sue dropped the ice shards and ran toward her. Celeste got up slowly and squinted as she felt a sharp pain in her side. Sue dropped by her and noticed that her whole side had been singed. Celeste tried to heal it but her emotions were so off balance that she couldn't control her powers so she ended up only making it worse.

"Come on Celeste we need to get you to the hospital," Sue said helping her up. As Johnny realized what he had done he began to walk toward her, "Celeste I'm didn't mean, I didn't know that…."

"Johnny just go get her car and shut up," Sue said in a harsh tone. Johnny listened and ran toward the parking lot leaving the reports to salvage what they could of this story. As Johnny pulled up Celeste noticed the song that was playing in her car. Within Temptation-Angels, she listened to that to calm her down. She tried to mouth the words but she found she couldn't because she constantly was grinding her teeth from the pain.

You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke your promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?

I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesnt give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.

That sounded so much like the situation Celeste was having with Johnny currently or better yet some of her ex boyfriends. Well no matter it had calmed her down and as it calmed her down she noticed her side began to heal rapidly.

"Never mind Johnny just head back to the Baxter Building, She healed herself," Sue said and Johnny drove back and dropped them off and then switched cars and left again. Celeste felt a little better now but for some reason it still hurt so it was hard to walk but when she made it up to their floor she felt relieve flood over her. Well that was until she noticed the message thingy was beeping. She pushed the button and immediately heard a lady talking.

"_Hello, Miss. Doom I have some awful news for you, this is Mrs. Darling from the hospital near the Baxter building as you know. I left another message last night that I don't think you got, but your brother came in last night after a car accident and he's in serious condition. I'd advise you that if you want to see him that you should come immediately." _Celeste was almost in a state of tears and Sue had to hold her from falling. Reed came in and noticed this and soon got an answer from Sue who was trying her best to calm Celeste down. After a while they calmed her down and called Johnny to come and get her and take her to the hospital to see her brother since they thought she was in no state to drive and Reed was busy.

Johnny pulled up and Celeste got in but Sue said she was going to stay behind with Reed incase he needed her. Celeste nodded and then closed the window and they began to drive to the hospital. The moment they were in the hospital Celeste had this overwhelming fear of something bad was going to happen but she pushed it away. She walked up to the desk and asked about her brother and they told her the room and she was off in an instant. When she walked in she thought she was about to die right there. He was lying in a bed with a ton of tubes and machines around him. He was pale white and there was bandages left and right all over him. He just didn't look like her brother anymore. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his and said, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." When Johnny walked in and saw this he decided to go back out and leave Celeste alone for a while.

" If I had known what I know now Alex, I wouldn't have been with Johnny I would have been with you to protect you," Celeste said and then continued, "A lot good these powers do me, I couldn't even save you from this, god I wish I could turn back time and fix it. Ever since we moved away from each other it seems you've been slipping farther and farther away along with Uncle Victor. I feel like I'm alone in this world by myself. Listen Alex you got to pull through you can't leave me here alone. Ever since mom and dad died, you've been the only one I've had. Please Alex, just pull through this, if not for me then for somebody left in this world you care about," Celeste said as she cried into his hand.

From outside Johnny could here this and bear no more. He got up and left the hospital and went for a drive to clear his head.

* * *

**OKAY I'm so sorry people that I haven't been writing, but our computer has been down and I've been so busy with school that it's just been impossible to write and plus, guess what, I'M ENGAGED, to a very wonderful guy for that matter. Well if you want to see what he looks like or you want to know more about me then you need to check my profile on this page for the link to my myspace profile. Oh and thanks to all you loyal reviewers out there who have stuck by me in my time of complete hell. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because I know I did as I wrote it. **

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**NO FLAMES!!!!**_


	8. What Hurts the Most

What hurts the most+

Celeste sat in the hospital room holding her brother's hand. Her features were worn. She looked awful, with her makeup everywhere and red puffy eyes. She had stayed there all night up to the morning. Sue had came and visited and even her Uncle but he stayed briefly just to find out how he was doing and she was doing and then he was gone. He seemed unusual now. He didn't seem like himself and she wondered why. Could it be losing Sue was what was killing him, or was it losing the whole business thing? Well whatever it was, it was making Celeste even more depressed. She tried to keep herself from going insane by talking to her brother and hoping it might make him wake up.

"You know Alex I met this really nice guy named Johnny. I know, the famous Johnny Storm, the one who ends up hurting lots of girls in the end, but the thing is no matter how much I try to take my mind off of him it keeps coming back. I don't think it's lust, believe me when I say it's not that. I know he's cute but I'm sure it's not lust because I've seen a lot of hotter guys in the modeling business cuter. I hate to say it but I think I might love him. God Alex if only you could be in my place and see what I see, and feel what I feel. I wish I could take your place in exchange so that you could take mine and be free of this pain. Listen Alex you can't let go; you've got to stay here. I need you; I don't think I could make it without you. You've been my crutch all these years since mom and dad passed and I really don't think I can make it without you. I'm so worried about everything that I can't even see anything that's worth living for right now Alex. Please Alex just pull threw. Please Just pull threw," Celeste said letting more tears fall and once again ignoring the nurses passing by looking at her.

Deep in her crying she didn't notice a nurse walk in. "Miss Doom, there is someone here for you, he says his name is Rick Matthews," the nurse said.

"Oh yes, that's my agent, let him in," Celeste said wiping away the tears. Rick walked in wearing a black suit and looking as gay as ever with a pink tie.

"Hey Celeste, oh you poor thing. Look what this has done to you. You look terrible, come on you're coming with me and we're going to go get some coffee," Rick said. Celeste looked at Alex and the nurse got the idea and spoke up, "Don't worry Miss. Doom we'll take care of him. He's in good hands." Celeste nodded and wiped away a few more tears and stood up.

"Here child let me fix your face before you go anywhere," Rick said taking out a handkerchief and wetting it in a nearby sink. He gently wiped away the mascara stains and the dried up tears on her face. "There you look as good as new," he said smiling and Celeste managed a small smile back.

"Now come on, let's go get that coffee down at Starbucks," Rick said leading her out of the hospital room and toward the elevator. When they reached the ground floor and the elevator doors opened, Celeste and Rick were immediately met with flashing cameras and questions. Celeste heard Rick mutter under his breath, "Should have known these filthy leaches would be here to soak up this story. God don't they have any sympathy for the mourning." Rick and Celeste managed to make it threw the swarm of reporters and journalists. When they made it to the limo Celeste felt an immediate sense of relieve.

"Can you believe them Celeste? The moment they hear a Super Model, not to mention one of the Fantastic Five, has an injured brother in the hospital they immediately start to swarm the place. Those bloody leaches have no respect for the injured or the mourning," Rick said. Celeste nodded looking out the one way tinted window to see people still taking pictures and filming. When they pulled away Celeste sighed in relieve.

"So darling, are you doing better now getting away from there," Rick said.

"A little, but I could be better," Celeste said.

"I know how you feel, right now Celeste. When my grandmother was in the hospital I thought I would die myself. I spent days in that place with her, but do you know what I regret the most," Rick said pausing to see Celeste shake her head and then continue, " being locked up, I wished they had let my grandmother out one more last time before she…well you know." "I know," Celeste said feeling the sadness come back to her.

"What I'm saying is that you've got to pull threw this. Even if he doesn't make it Celeste you'll still have your uncle, the modeling business, and the fantastic four others," Rick said. Celeste gritted her teeth as tears started to shed and she said in almost a growl, "Don't you ever say he won't make it, he's strong Rick, he'll make it. He has too." Rick looked at her in sympathy. The poor girl didn't have no idea what would happen and she was being fooled by what the doctors where telling her just like they had him.

"All I'm saying Celeste is that you'll make it out of this and it'll make you a stronger person, believe me, I know, I've been there," Rick finished as they pulled up to the Starbucks. "We can only hope," Celeste said in a sad tone.

As they walked into Starbucks Celeste noticed many sympathetic stares from strangers. It made her heart tear in two. She knew they cared but they still didn't know her or her brother so why should they.

"Can I help you," asked the cash register guy.

"Yes, one French Vanilla Frappochino and a chocolate chip cookie. And Celeste what do you want?" Rick asked.

"Huh," Celeste said looking up just escaping thought.

"What do you want," Rick said pointing to the menu.

"Oh…I…I want a French Vanilla Coffee and some of that new Java Chip Ice Cream you have," Celeste said pointing to the menu as the counter man typed it in on his cash register. Celeste escaped back to her thought as he said the amount they owed. Slowly Celeste slipped deeper and deeper into thought until she was so far gone that she could no longer see or hear the people around her. She thought about the time her and her brother first moved in with their uncle. Now that was a scary time, I mean they didn't even know what would lie ahead of them. If Celeste knew then what she knew now, she wouldn't have changed anything except for being there for her brother that night instead of with Johnny. All the sudden something flashed before Celeste's eyes. It was in a blur but she could make out two figures. One was skinny and had long white hair and the other was most likely a man from what his outline looked like. The woman with long white hair threw a pillar at him and he dodged it. She then froze him to place and Celeste heard her utter in the darkest voice that she had ever heard. "You said you'd loved me, then why did you destroy the last living family I had. Whatever comes to you, you deserve." The guy backed up as she came near and he said, "But Celeste we had too, he was going to kill everyone. If we didn't he probably would have tried to kill you in the end too." Celeste was confused when she heard her name and even more confused to hear Johnny's in this vision but before she could figure it out she was pulled back, once again, into reality by Rick.

"Celeste are you okay, you're starting to scare me. For a minute there I thought you had just died standing on you're feet. Your eyes turned pure white," Rick said looking at her with worry along with other people.

"Yeah I'm fine Rick, I just zoned out, I'm okay," Celeste said.

"Well no matter, how about we get you out of here and go to the park and eat this," Rick said holding their Starbucks things.

"Yeah sure," Celeste said holding her head for a minute before she began to walk out with Rick.

When they reached the park they got out of the limo and began to walk to the nearest table they could find and sat down. Celeste began to chow down on her ice cream and when she was finished with it she washed it all down with her coffee. She always ate a lot when she was depressed or better yet confused.

"So do you want to explain to me what happened back there," Rick said.

"I don't really know what happened back there Rick. All I know was that I slipped into my own state of mine then I had this vision, and then I came…" but she was stopped by Rick. "Vision, what do you mean by vision," Rick asked.

"I mean like seeing something that hasn't happened or of something. Listen, I really don't know what happed and I probably never will so let's just leave it at that," Rick left her alone after that and when he got done they got back in the limo and he drove her back to the hospital. When Celeste reached her brother's room she found the nurse who had more bad news. She told her that he wasn't getting any better and in fact he was getting worse unfortunately." Celeste wanted to cry again but when she tried nothing came out. She guessed it was from crying everything she had in her out.

For the rest of the day she spent with her brother and until Johnny got there. "Rick called us, he told us what happened," Johnny said walking over to her.

"Let me guess, on top of everything else Reed's also trying to figure this out now," Celeste said in a bitter tone.

"Yeah, he said your powers might just be growing again but just incase he better make sure so he sent me with this to take a bit of your blood," Johnny said holding out a shot in a plastic baggy. "The nurse said she'd be glad to take it since I'm not so good," Johnny said looking at her.

"Don't worry Johnny, I can do it, just hand it to me," Johnny raised an eyebrow at her.

"You sure," Celeste nodded and Johnny handed it over to her. She took a rubber band and rapped it around her arm and then searched for a blood vein. As she was searching Johnny was wondering how she knew how to do this. When she found a blood vein she stuck it in and began to draw blood. When she was done she pulled it out and handed it to Johnny as she got up and headed over to the sink to wash away any stray blood and to get a cotton ball out of a jar to put pressure on the wound.

"How did you learn to do that," Johnny asked in shock.

"When I was younger," Celeste said looking at him and then continued, "I used to not like shots so one day Uncle Victor sat me down next to the doctor and said I could do it myself if I didn't trust the doctor to do it and so I did it and till this day I can do it myself. I guess you can get a lot of shortcuts leaving with an Uncle like Uncle Victor," Celeste said smiling a bit.

"Why do you care for him so much? He seems like an angry cat," Johnny said.

"He's not, he just has a few issues," Celeste said looking at Johnny.

"Hmph, more than anyone I've known," Johnny said. Celeste looked at him giving him a scolding look

"Listen it's just that he seems to not like anyone unless they don't challenge him," Johnny said.

"I know," Celeste said thinking about the time she had yelled at him and she had gotten beaten until there was barely a breath left in her body.

"Why do you care about him so much," Johnny said as it struck a cord to Celeste.

"Because he's one of the only family members I got left Johnny. I care about him and he cares about me. He'd never hurt me unless I deserved it, and why are you so determined to hate him. You look as if you want him dead or something," Celeste sort of yelled.

"Celeste I didn't mean it that way it's just that it seems like he doesn't spend much time with you and I worry about that," Johnny said.

"Well don't, he's a very busy person Johnny. He doesn't have much time to spend with family anymore," Celeste said.

"He's not that busy to just call you and talk to you," Johnny said raising his voice a bit.

"Like I said he's busy," Celeste said.

"Busy my ass Celeste, if he cared about you he'd call you," Johnny said now half yelling.

"Shut up, Victor cares about me Johnny, whether he shows it or not. His blood runs through my veins and mine runs through his. He's blood Johnny, and he doesn't need to call or talk to me to care about me, he's my family so why don't you go and stick your nose somewhere else. You know nothing about me," Celeste said yelling.

"You're right, I don't, but I'm willing too. Celeste I told you I loved you and believe it or not I do mean it," Johnny said. Celeste shook her head now crying and said, "No you don't Johnny you're just saying that."

"No Celeste I mean it," Johnny said.

"No you don't," Celeste said backing away from him as he came closer.

"Yes I do," Johnny, said as he grabbed her arm and tried to hold her as she struggled in his arms.

"No you don't, your lying, YOUR LYING," Celeste yelled as she sobbed and beat on his chest to try to break free.

"Yes I do, and I always will, through these past days I fell for you, and you fell for me, admit it," Johnny said holding her as she screamed, "no," over and over.

"It's okay Celeste I'm here for you no matter what, even if your uncle isn't," Johnny said still holding her tight as she finally gave up struggling and just cried in his arms.

"It's true Johnny," Celeste said through sobs, "He hasn't been there for me truly in years, he's slipped away. He's so power hungry now that he has forgotten about Alex and me." Johnny rubbed her back trying to comfort her. "Johnny," Celeste muttered.

"Yes," Johnny said looking down at her.

"I love you too, I think I always have, ever since I've met you," Celeste said. Johnny and Celeste leaned into each other and then kissed tenderly in the moonlight of the room.

* * *

(Victor Von Doom POV)

Looking into an office, a mask in a case with a plate reading _Victor Von Doom In Recognition of Your Humanitarian Contributions From the People of the Latveria_ set perfectly sound.

Victor Von Doom walked in and slammed his gloves down while saying, "Reed, got what he wanted. And everything he wanted he took from me," he said turning toward the screens that showed the Baxter building.

"Now it's time to take it back," he said glaring menacingly at the screen as it switched to a screen with Ben Grimm on it.

"But First I need to get rid of his bodyguard," he said glaring hatefully at it.

* * *

Celeste stood in the hospital room looking at Johnny. "So where do we go from here." "Where ever you want," Johnny said but then quickly said, "As long as it doesn't involve your uncle then I'm fine." Celeste laughed and then noticed something. She reached into his jacket and laughed at what she saw. 

"It's a prototype." Johnny said looking at the toy Ben Grimm in her hand.

"So what, is there one of you too," Celeste said laughing as she wiped away her tears.

"No, not yet, there's just one of him right now. They're working on the others," Johnny said pushing back her hair so that he could see her face. All the sudden there was a knock on the door and they found the nurse there. "I'm sorry sir, but only family is aloud to stay longer, you've got to go," the nurse said.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Johnny said looking at her.

"Yeah, I guess," Celeste said. Johnny kissed her one more time and then walked out the door. If only they had known there wouldn't be a tomorrow and there'd only be that night.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you guys hanging but hey I got to make this story somewhat dramatic and have you wanting more. I promise I'll write the next one soon. Oh and thank you to all those wonderful reviews.**

**_Please Review _**

**_NO FLAMES_**


	9. In the End Things are Going to Change

**+In the End…Things are Going Change+**

Celeste sat by the bed looking out the window enjoying what she could of the night. Her brother hadn't changed at all and the doctors were really starting to worry. Johnny had left not to long ago because the nurse had made him and now Celeste was left to sit all by her lonesome. She couldn't believe it; she was basically dating Johnny now, but was it just her or was it her and some others. She hoped not, she hoped Johnny was being truefull about his feelings. Celeste got up and began to pace the floor as she constantly stole glances at her brother. She was worried; the question was now weighing heavily over her head more than ever. Was Alex really going to make? His wounds were so bad and she had already tried to heal him herself, but she found that she could only heal external wounds not internal. She was so distraught right now that it was beginning to wear her down. She was tired and wanted to sleep so badly, but she was afraid that if she did something bad might happen. She rested her head against the window and closed her eyes. 'Just a little sleep would be nice,' Celeste thought. Then something happened that she noticed. All the lights began to flicker all around her as well as the city lights. She took one look to the Baxter Building and knew it was the culprit and then she turned toward her brother and noticed something. The machines had stopped working and he was starting to die.

"SOMEONE HELP," Celeste screamed as she ran over to Alex's side.

"Please, please, please Alex don't leave me. You got to stay with me, please don't go," Celeste said as a couple of doctors rushed into the room. One of the nurses pulled Celeste away from the bed and pushed Celeste aside. Celeste was hysterically crying. She didn't want her brother to die, but this could be the end of him. God she wished Johnny was there she didn't want to be alone and right now she felt so alone in that room as the doctors and nurses tried to stabilize her brother.

* * *

Johnny's POV.

Johnny was walking down a crowded street receiving a lot of looks from people around him. He didn't care right now though. He was pissed off. He had just gotten in a fight with his sister. What did Sue know about fans. She just now had them and she didn't even care. Sue had basically just said that no one loved him. Well she was wrong, she loved him, like a brother, and Celeste loved him like a boyfriend. He had people, who loved him, so what was she talking about. He was tired of having to deal with Ben's temper tantrums, and his sister's advice tips. He was even tired of Reed's stupidity toward Sue. Couldn't that guy tell that Sue liked him, I mean come on he's a scientist, investigate the evidence.

Right as Johnny was about to start heading to the hospital to try to sneak in and see how Celeste was doing, he noticed that the city began to flicker and he turned around and saw the Baxter Building causing it. He immediately changed his course and began to head toward the building to see what was going on.

When he got out of the elevator he immediately found a mess and knew something bad had happened. It looked like a tornado had begun in this place. Maybe it had, you never know now after what happened only a couple of days back, in space. Johnny overheard Sue calling Ben's name and he began to quicken his pace.

"SUE," Johnny called.

"JOHNNY THE MACHINE WORKED," Sue yelled happily. Johnny then began running to Sue and he heard her say then, "Give me a hand." When Johnny saw Ben he uttered one word and that was his name and then another bad one under his breath. "Get his arm," Sue said as they hoisted him up and began caring him to the step.

"You alright Ben," Johnny asked and then he quickly said, "What happened big guy I only left you for five minutes."

"The machine…Vic used it on himself… He was affected by the cloud like us," Ben strained to say. Sue starting to worry asked, "Where's Reed."

"Vic must have taken him," Ben said and then they all looked toward the window as they noticed it broken.

Johnny and Sue headed outside to look and see if they could find Reed, or find any trace of what might be left behind to give them a clue where he might be now. Then they both noticed something shoot from Victors place and it came to Johnny then that it was a missile, probably after him, "Oh no," was all he could utter. Johnny walked over to the edge and looked down as he heard his sister say, "We gotta get out of here." Johnny thinking things through as much as he could said, "I got an idea." Johnny backed up while rubbing his hands and Sue instantly knew what he was about to do and said, "Don't even think about it." Johnny quickly remarked, "I never do," and then ran toward the edge and jumped. All he heard from Sue was, "What are you doing," and then a loud and long "no."

As Johnny fell down the missile followed after him. "Come on, come one, come one, Flame on," and with that last word he ignited and flew off down the street with the missile following close behind.

* * *

Celeste Pov.

They had managed to stabilize Alex but they said he was still slipping. They said that now, more than ever, that they were going to lose him soon. Celeste continued to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Please Alex, just wake up and say something, I can't lose you, I need you. You and Uncle Victor are all I have. I have no else but you two and Johnny. You can't leave me all alone. I think I'll go mad with out you. Just please, please, wake up and speak to me," Celeste said. Celeste was clutching his hand so tight that if she held it any tighter it might break. Celeste noticed something in a flash out of the corner of her eye and she turned around in time to see Johnny fly by flaming with a missile following him. "Johnny," Celeste said in a worried tone. She was debating weather to follow him or not. Alex wasn't going anywhere and it wouldn't take long but then again what if he woke up and she wasn't here. Something she didn't notice as she walked toward the window as she slowly let go of her brother's hand, was him slowly opening his eyes and try to speak but nothing came out. Celeste ran through the window using her power to become transparent and as she went through her clothes were left behind leaving her with only her suit. She began to fly towards Johnny.

All the sudden Alex's monitors began to go off and the nurses and the doctors rushed in. Right before Alex let go of everything he said to one of the nurses, "Tell my sister I love her, and I'm sorry for leaving her." He finally slipped with one last breath and the doctors and nurses couldn't help but feel bad for him and his sister. They slowly covered him up with the blanket and wheeled him out.

Celeste followed close behind Johnny and finally managed to catch up to him, "Johnny what's going on."

"You're Uncle, he trashed our place, took Reed, and then sent this thing after my ass. Listen I'm going to lead it toward that barge and I need your help," Celeste only heard the end since the air was affecting her hearing, so she didn't hear the part about her Uncle.

"Yeah sure, just be careful," Celeste said.

"Alright," Johnny said and then he made a detour and lead the missile towards the barge Celeste raced toward it as well. Johnny set fire to the barge making the missile go toward it instead of him and Johnny flew into the water. Celeste noticed this and quickly dropped down on the water as she froze a spot for her to stand on and put out the fire. While she was doing that she didn't notice Johnny swim over and get on her ice patch, or him fall off because he melted through.

"Hey Celeste can I have a little help. I need to get back to the Baxter Building and I'm in a little bit of a predicament," Johnny said wading in the water.

"Yeah sure," Celeste said raising him up out of the water and helped him dry of by pulling the water out of his suit and him. When he was fully dry he burst into flames and took off again leaving Celeste to put out the flaming barge. When she was done she headed toward the Baxter building as well. When she got there though she found something that scared her. Johnny was in super nova while Sue contained him. Everyone was in his or her suits and a huge crowd had formed around them. There was evidence of destruction everywhere. What were they doing, how had this happened? Had they finally lost their minds and gone power hungry or something? Celeste walked up beside Ben as he said, "Flame on Kid." Celeste looked around and noticed everyone staring at her now. She felt so small, she hated feeling that way. Celeste could actually still feel the heat coming off of Johnny even though Sue was holding him in. Speaking of Sue, Celeste turned toward Sue and noticed that having to hold that much was beginning to take effect on her because her nose started to bleed. At the last minute Johnny fell out and Sue let go of the force field revealing what they had been doing. Some metal looking guy was now melted into the ground because of Johnny and Sue. When Celeste looked even closer she noticed it was her Uncle and she began to worry even more.

"What are you guys doing," Celeste said walking toward her Uncle and stopping to turn and face them.

"Celeste stand down, you're uncle has lost it," Reed said.

"I think the only one who's lost it is you," Celeste said getting angrier.

"Is that the best you can do," Victor spoke up, "A little heat." Celeste turned to her Uncle and yelled, "What's going on, what have they done to you."

"Better question is what have they done to you," her Uncle said.

"They've done nothing, I'm still me," Celeste said.

"Then prove it, help me Celeste," her Uncle said.

"No Celeste, Don't, he'll use you like he's been doing all these years. He's never been your uncle. If he was really your Uncle he wouldn't be hurting your friends," Sue said looking at her. Now Celeste was caught. She had to choose between whom she would be with. Her friend and her new boyfriend who said he loved her or her Uncle who has proved he'd cared about her these few years.

"So Reed is this the best you can do," she heard her uncle say.

"Time for your lesson, Chem. 1 on 1 (I think that's it if I'm wrong tell me people), What happens when you rapidly cool hot metal," Reed said and that's when Celeste noticed that Reed wanted her to cool her uncle to a point where he could no longer move. He'd basically be dead if she did that. Reed looked toward her and she shook her head and backed up more toward her Uncle.

"Seems like my niece is in more favor of me Reed," Victor said.

"That's alright we have other ways," Ben said and walked over to a fire hydrant and kicked it making the water splash ever where and Ben put his foot down so that it was directed toward Reed who helped direct it toward Victor. He immediately began to cool.

"Victor," Celeste cried as he slowly began to cool. "YOU MONSTERS," Celeste yelled out to them and she glared down Johnny especially. She would get them back for this if it was the last thing she'd do.

When the water had stopped and the stem had floated away, all that was left was a metal victor now unmovable. Celeste let what tears she had left over from that week slip.

"You all are going to pay for this," Celeste said as she looked up and toward them. "You just wait, I'm going to turn your whole world around. I'm going to make you pay even if I have to put a frozen hell on earth." All four of them looked at her with sympathy. Especially Johnny because he knew what Victor meant to her. Celeste flew away quickly and right as Johnny was about to fly after her Ben held him back.

"Don't kid, she needs time alone to think this through, don't worry she'll be fine," Ben said. Johnny just hoped everything would be okay but in the meantime Ben turned toward him again and said, "You've done good kid, come on." Johnny followed behind him while Reed helped Sue up. The next thing Johnny heard was laughter, whistles, and clapping.

"Man I love this job," Johnny said with a smile.

"Job huh," Ben said.

"Well we do have the suits," Reed said with an all-knowing look.

* * *

Celeste's Pov.

Celeste walked into the hospital and up to her brother's room only to find an empty bed. A nurse walked in and looked at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry Miss. Doom, but you're brother passed a few minutes after you left, he told us to tell you, he loved you, and he's sorry for leaving you."

"He spoke," Celeste said, and then countered that with, "He was awake."

"Yes, he was awake right before you left, didn't you know," the nurse asked.

"No, I didn't noticed, I was out saving someone," Celeste said the last part with a bitter tone.

"Do you want to collect his belongs Miss. Doom," the nurse asked.

"Yes please," Celeste said.

A few hours later Celeste had a bag of his belongings in her hand while she sat in the living room of her apartment. She slowly opened the bag and pulled out his clothes. She smiled he had been wearing his favorite shirt and pants. She then pulled out his coat and she began to go through the pockets but she found nothing. She guessed they had pulled that stuff out and put it in the other little baggy. She pulled out his shoes and then the other small baggy. She found his wallet and found about eighty dollars in it along with 55 cents. She found his credit cars, and school ID along with his library ID. She then pulled out his driver license. She looked at his picture and smiled. She had always thought he looked dorky when he got his pictures taken. Next she pulled out his Rolex watch that Uncle Victor had bought him. There was a quote encrusted on it that said, "Those who don't try never win, but those who do always succeed even if they lose." Uncle Victor had given that to him because at the time they were still going through the depression of their parent's death. Celeste had gotten something like it, her's though was a locket with three words on it, Always love family. Uncle Victor had meant that no matter where your family was that you should always love them and they will always love you no matter how far they were.

Celeste dug deeper into the bag and found a small cherry-brown-colored-wooden- box. She also found a note attached to it. She pulled it off and found that it said, "Dear Sis, No matter how far I am from you always remember what Uncle Vic told us, I had the full saying put onto this for you along with an I Love You Sis. It's diamond encrusted too thanks to Uncle Vic." Celeste opened the box and found a real silver clip on bracelet with a blue diamond in the middle and two white ones on either side. It had the saying ' No matter how far you are, Always know your family is with you in love.' Celeste began to cry. That's why Alex had gotten in that car crash. It was because he was picking this up. It all made sense now because right before that day she had gotten a call from him saying that he had something to do before he left and that he would come see her one last time before he left. He had just picked this up when he got into the car crash. Celeste now felt like it was her fault. She couldn't believe this had happened. Not to long ago she was a normal person, well as normal as you can get being a super model, with normal brown hair, and half way normal eyes. Everything was normal about her not to long ago and then she went up into space got changed into a freak, and had to live with backstabbing friends and an egotistical jerk that she happened to fall in love with. She was so tired of all this bull. It was time she put an end to all of this nonsense going on. She made her decision right there what she was going to do even if it would kill everyone else.

She got up put on the bracelet her brother had given her. She took off her fantastic five suite and walked into her bedroom. She began concentrating real hard and with luck the stuff she wanted flew out of her closet. She had just learned a new power. She laid the stuff on the bed and put a hand on it. Concentrating even harder she managed to make the stuff like the fantastic five suit.

She quickly threw on her black and blue leather Jeans and then her blue tank top. After that she threw on her black and blue leather Jacket. She put up her hair into a ponytail that magically started to grow longer. She threw on a pair of black boots and then clipped on a pair of Chinese earrings that meant power. She threw on some makeup that included blue eye shadow and blue lipstick. She painted her fingernails blue and then dried them with the hair dryer. She pulled out a suitcase and stuffed it with the things she wanted and needed. She made sure that she had everything including her brother's stuff and headed out the door locking it for the final time. She walked toward the elevator and rode it down to the ground floor where she walked over to the landlord's desk and slammed the key down.

"Thanks Evan for all your help these years, I'll give you your final check through the mail, but I think if you sell what is left in my room it will be enough," Evan looked at her like he had just seen a ghost.

"Miss. Doom have you gone mad, what do you mean you're leaving and never coming back," Evan said.

"Yeah Evan, I have finally gone mad, just do what ever you want with the room," and with that Celeste left. She flew to the Baxter Building and into the garage where she stole her viper back and then left speeding down the road. She headed to a local bar she had heard about from someone. They had said she could find people like herself there and she did. They were called mutants. She made an offer to a couple of mutants that could refuse. One was named Gambit, the other was named Quill, along with two girls named Zonic and Callisto. They said they had all served under a guy named Magneto before until he's plan went way sour. They now were left to fend for themselves since Magneto was in Jail. Celeste was glad she had found someone to help her but first she was going to need help from this, Magneto and a friend of his called Pyro.

Gambit who was sitting next to Celeste asked her, "So why do you want to do this anyway, I thought you had everything." Celeste glared at the T.V. in the bar that was showing what had happened last night and the party going on now for the Fantastic Four.

"I did, but things change, people change," Celeste said turning toward him and then finished the sentence, "and I've changed." Gambit smiled and winked at her flirtatiously. She did the same.

* * *

**Bad ending huh, well don't worry, it's not over yet. I'm going to do an inbetween movie thing where I make up my own story of what happens to Celeste so don't worry, you're going to get to see more Celeste and Johnny drama and who know's they might end up together in the end. Oh and until I see the new Fantastic Four movie I can't write that part of the story so be praying that I get my money soon to see it. Oh and thanks for all the wonderful reviews, you all get a cookie.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

**And Now guess what**

**Feel Free to **

_**FLAME ON**_

**I don't really care anymore**


	10. Ice Can Kill

**+Ice Can Kill +**

Johnny sat on the couch watching T.V. enjoying his day off away from Sue, Reed, and most of all Ben. They had all left to celebrate Sue and Reed's engagement. Johnny had instead felt like staying home. Ever since Celeste had disappeared he didn't feel like doing much at all. He could understand why she was pissed at them for the whole Victor thing but that didn't mean she had to leave. They had to destroy Victor to destroy his little evil plot. Johnny had done everything to find Celeste. He had called up her agent who had said he hadn't talked to her in about two months. He had searched her apartment to only find she up and left leaving most of her stuff behind along with the fantastic five suit. Johnny had even asked the hospital that her brother had been in only to find that her brother had passed the same night that the whole thing went down. He had the whole city searching for her but no one had seen her. It was like she had been there one second and then next she was gone. 'Like a Mirage' Johnny thought with a small smile. As Johnny watched the news he found something unusual. The Newscaster was saying that temperatures had started to drop. Well that was unusual since it was still in the middle of the summer. He'd have to tell Reed about that later.

Johnny was about to change the channel when he heard the newscaster say something that really caught he's attention.

"Earlier this week a jail was broken into by a group of mutants, three were men who were identified as these men who used to work for magneto," Johnny looked at the picture not really recognizing any of them and he was about to turn it off until they mentioned something else, " and three women, with only two identified to also had worked with Magneto, the other was not identified and was only caught on this camera," they said showing a film with a girl with long white hair and dark blue streaks through it attacking a couple of guys in it with ice crystals made from her hands in the video, " If you know who this is please call. These group of people are armed and dangerous. They recently busted out Magneto from this prison and disappeared like in what appeared to be a cloud of smoke." Johnny did recognize who that was on the video. It was Celeste but what was she doing with them.

A week ago

Celeste sat in a car along with Gambit in the passenger seat to her left and Quill, Zonic, Callisto, and Pyro all cramped in the back of the van. "So Cheri you sure you know what you're doing," Gambit asked.

"Believe me Gambit, if I didn't I would tell you," Celeste snapped.

"Well it seems like you don't," Pyro said.

"Do you want you're pretend daddy back or not flame boy," Celeste said. Pyro just glared and Celeste said, "That's what I thought." Celeste looked out the window and the huge jail with guards surrounded all around it. "Let's do this," Celeste said getting out of the Van. Gambit followed behind and after him was Callisto, Zonic, Quill and then Pyro. Celeste started walking towards the gate and immediately the guards tensed and glared at her and the others. "Sorry Ma'm you can't go in, it's restricted." In an instant he was up in the air choking. "I didn't ask, I'm telling you," Celeste said as he finally died and she threw him to the side. The other guards started shooting but it didn't work because Zonic had used her powers to deflect the bullets. Quill helped get rid of the guards with his own powers as Celeste busted down the gate, which immediately sent alarms off. Guards started to shoot them from all directions. Celeste set up her own barrier of ice and only delt with what was in front of her. She killed everyone that stepped into her path. As she continued to walk she stepped over the bloody bodies without any emotion. As she reached the next-door Zonic used her power to break it down but it didn't work.

"Pyro melt the sides, I'll do the rest from there," Celeste said. Pyro quickly lit his lighter and began to melt the sides when the sides where melted Celeste froze it and then with a single kick brought it down. Pyro just looked at her glaring. Celeste didn't know why but ever since they met she never quite liked him and he never quite like her. She guessed she didn't like him because he reminded her of someone, but then again so did Gambit or better yet known as Remy.

Celeste stepped inside only to find more guards. They took them out easily but with all the power that Celeste had been using it had begun to wear her down.

"You all right Cheri," Gambit asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah just a little weak, that's it, nothing a little rest can't fix," Celeste said.

"Alright then we'll do most of it from here, you've done most of yours," Gambit said as he threw a card at a group of guards who blew into pieces as the card did. Celeste's face cringed at that but she recovered.

"Having problems standing the slaughter," Pyro said with an evil smirk.

"No," Celeste said glaring at him. Callisto was so fast that she destroyed ever guy easily. To her it was like killing an ant. Zonic was keeping most of the soldier's bullets and darts at bay. Quill was doing his job of killing the guards with his quills. Gambit was blowing everything in his path to pieces, while Pyro burned everything in his. Celeste however was simply standing around watching as she tried to gain energy back. That was the only thing she had learned that was her weakness. The more she used the more she losed as the saying went. When they finally reached the 3rd floor everyone was beginning to tire and Celeste took over again by slinging every object she could at the soldiers and using as many ice crystals that she could muster. At one point she noticed a camera video tapping her and she told Pyro to burn it and he quickly did, but it was to late anyway. It had caught her on tape along with the others. She'd just have to deal with that later then. When they finally reached the floor that Magneto was on they breathed in a sigh of relief. They were almost halfway done.

When they finally reached his cell Celeste did that little trick again with Pyro but they found that it was only glass and not metal.

"Shit," Celeste said.

"What are we going to do now? It's to thick to break despite it being glass," Callisto said.

"Stand back," Celeste said. She extended her arm out and began to slowly ball her hand into a fist and that's when the others heard it. A cracking sound began to erupt and at the last second before Celeste fully closed her fist the Glass cracked all the way and burst. Everyone covered their faces to shield themselves as Zonic used her mutation to deflect the pieces of glass away from them.

"You know Cheri, it seems to me you learn a power every other week," Gambit said.

"Yeah well how I got this way is the reason of that," Celeste said looking at her arm, which was covered in blood because of the glass, but it quickly healed and all that was left was the blood. She cleaned herself up by taking off her jacket and using it to get it off. She then wrapped the Jacket around her waist and walked into the chamber. Magneto who was on the other side of the chamber in a glass box was smiling. Celeste looked down in time to notice that she was going to have to fly over and get him. Celeste flew over and once again broke the glass with the same move.

"I'm presuming you're here to rescue me," Magneto said.

"Why else would I be here," Celeste said.

"Well I have heard all about you Miss, Doom," Magneto said.

"For my pleasure, call me Mirage," Celeste said and Magneto smiled.

"Well let's get out of here then," Magneto said and with that Celeste threw him three metal balls that helped him to the other side. As they made their way out they didn't have much trouble due to all the now slaughtered guards, but as they reached the courtyard Celeste found a plane there and a couple of people all dressed in black jumpsuits.

"Well, look who has a new body," Magneto said looking at a rather old man.

"I had to make a few changes Erik," the man said.

"I didn't know you'd become a hypocrite in doing so Charles," Magneto said smiling.

"So what is this, you're little crew that's going to save you," a man that had hair shaped like wolf ears said.

"Actually that's he's little crew, so he has his little crew, himself, and me," Celeste said.

"Ah, Celeste, I heard all about what happened to you're family on the news. I'm sorry for them but you must understand that it was necessary," Xavier said.

"Nothing like that is ever necessary for the reason they did it," Celeste said.

"Reed Richards called me and told me everything, he say's that Johnny misses you terrible. Celeste why don't you come with us. We can help you, if you'll just help us," Xavier said.

"None of that talk will persuade me anymore, Mr. Xavier," Celeste said. Xavier frowned and then said, "I'm sorry I had to do this Celeste, but you need to understand what you are about to do." Celeste wasn't about to hear anymore and motioned for Pyro to use his fire and she used her ice and water to create a steam to hide them and help them get away in.

"What am I going to tell Reed now," Xavier said.

Back to week after that

Johnny stood still looking at the T.V. Right, as he was about to reach for the phone to call Reed he walked in along with Ben and Sue. The phone began to ring and then Reed answered it. Johnny overheard and frowned. Apparently Celeste had been the one to attack the jail and she had slaughtered over 200 guards.

"Johnny I got some bad news," Reed said as he put down the phone.

"What," Johnny said.

"That was a friend of mine, Professor Xavier, he called and to tell me that Celeste has attacked the jail that a man named Magneto was stationed at. He believes that she did this because she thinks with his help she can get back at us. Xavier said she has a plan but he didn't have enough time to find out because she disappeared. He told us to be on our toes and keep an eye out for anything suspicious," Reed said.

"Well do you call drop in temperature drastically, something suspicious," Johnny said.

"Yes," Reed said glaring at Johnny and then the T.V. where they were still showing the attack on the jail. The body count had been 350 and the ones alive were about 35. What a way to relate the numbers but then again most of the ones that had lived were the people imprisoned in the jail.

* * *

**All right I couldn't help myself so I decided to right another chapter. This is only the beginning of what is to come and I hope you'll enjoy what is to come because I'm trying real hard to make it as real as possible. Just remember this I won't be able to right the Rise of Silver Surfer part until I see the new movie. Oh and this part of the Story I'm going to call, (copying the Rise of the Silver Surfer part) Rise of the Icy Mirage. Okay, lame, I know, but come on you can come up with a name and I'll use whatever good tips you give me. Well I really hoped you liked the chapter.**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

**_ FLAME ON_**


	11. Planning and Scheming

**+Planning and Scheming+**

Celeste sat in a chair facing the window, outward toward the city. Ever since her Uncle had died she had taken over his home and told everyone who came in there to keep his or her mouths shut. She did that so that the Fantastic Four wouldn't find her. She was bound determined to destroy them and if that meant she had to freeze the world then fine, she was going to do it. Her plan was to freeze everything starting with New York City. She now had everything she needed to do it except for one thing; Power. She needed more power to do that. Yes, she did have enough but not enough to freeze everything. She was worried though, due to the reason that if she did make it through with the second to final plan the side effects might affect her greatly. She could kill herself in the process, but then again why would it matter anyway at least she'd be with her family in the end.

She had learned that if she got in that machine that Reed had created she could be able to gain more power like her Uncle. She had learned that her Uncle had only been trying to help Ben not destroy him. She had learned it from her Uncle's assistant who now served her. She had also learned that her Uncle had left everything to her as well. It had said it in his Will. It was a small will and had only a few words that stated, "I hereby leave everything to my niece and nephew to divide and split into their own." She knew that they were the only two left of their family, but she at least thought he might leave a few things to his friends, or what friends he had left.

Celeste had the radio blasting Everytime by Britney Spears. Corny, she knew it, but still it was a good song and it calmed her down. Right as it had reached the part that completely described her Gambit walked in. He didn't say a word, but he did walk over and change her music and then walk out. What the hell was that for, well whatever it was she wasn't going to stand for it? She got up and walked toward the door right as she walked out she was tackled.

When she regained composure she found Gambit standing above her. "Mind telling me why you're acting like an idiot," Celeste asked.

"One word, Me, U, and local dance club," Gambit said holding up a flyer.

"No," Celeste said getting up and scowling at him.

"Why not," Gambit asked.

"Because I can't be seen and neither can you. Didn't you see the news yesterday," Celeste said.

"No, but I'm guessing they were talking about us," Gambit said with his very thick Cajun accent.

"Yeah, they were, so if I was you I'd stay clear of any dance clubs," Celeste said.

"You know she has a point Gambit," Magneto said from behind Gambit.

"Yeah, but it's getting really boring around here and I thought I go out and have a little fun," Gambit said.

"Don't worry Gambit, soon you'll get to have you're fun just not now," Gambit glared at Magneto but kept his mouth shut as he slowly walked away.

"He scares me at times, he reminds me of someone I used to know," Celeste said.

"Ahh yes I've had those kind of memories myself," Magneto said looking at Celeste.

"What," Celeste asked.

"He reminds you of an ex-boyfriend doesn't he," Magneto said.

"No, no, no," Celeste said and then with a quick, "Okay, Yes." Magneto smiled at her and said, "Maybe you should pursue Gambit's fascination for you. You might find something or better yet someone you like." Celeste's face cringed and she quickly said, "I have no interest in dating anymore. I thinks it's best if I live out the rest of my days alone."

"Let me guess you've been hurt many times huh," Magneto said.

"Yes, and I don't want to be anymore," Celeste said.

"So is that why you're going to freeze the earth," Magneto said. Celeste looked at him and said, "at times I wonder myself." Magneto looked at her with some sympathy. You could tell by the girl's eyes that she had aged quickly in her mental years but in her physical it seemed liked she was still the embodiment of older teenager.

"I've called a few of my other friends, they should be here in a few days. They said they wanted to help," Magneto said.

"Thanks," Celeste said and then walked off and toward her office and shut the door.

* * *

Johnny's Pov.

Johnny was sitting in a chair opposite of Reed's friends who called themselves the X-men. Johnny noticed that he was being eyed by one girl who was called Shadowcat for her hero name, but Kitty for her normal one. Johnny was pretty sure she had a crush on him from the moment she introduced herself. That kind of scared him for once, due to the fact she was just a teenager.

They were all here to talk about Celeste and currently there was a fight going on between everyone on what to do.

"I say you look in Cerebro for her, Professor, you're bound to find her," Reed said.

"I've tried but she's blocking me out, I think you were right about her powers growing, she might be using telepathic methods to block me. How badly was she affected by that cloud," Professor Xavier asked.

"Not as badly as Ben here, he took on the full cloud without much protection, whereas Celeste was in the ship with us," Reed said.

"I wonder," Xavier said.

"What," Reed said.

"What if Celeste's powers are connected to her mind unlike yours. What if they were connected to her emotions and personality? That could explain why she gains a new power often. From what I saw it seems like she has a lot of different personalities, it might explain the whole different powers. It could also explain all of your powers as well," Xavier said.

"True, the cloud could have affected her that way, but then again we wouldn't know until we tested it," Reed said.

"Yes and maybe through those tests we could find the solution on how to stop the growth and reduce her powers," Xavier said.

"We'll need to get right on it," Hank McCoy said who was better known as Beast in the X-Men. Now to Johnny he looked worse than Ben. He was covered in Blue Fur and quite frankly it was pretty amusing to Johnny and he had to keep from laughing.

"In the meantime what else can we do," Logon said who was known as wolverine to the x-men.

"In the meantime, we'll just have to fight off whatever they throw at us," Xavier said.

"Good Answer," Logon half growled.

As everyone was getting up to leave Johnny felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to find Aurora, or better yet know as Storm, standing above him.

"Are you going to be okay, I've heard how much Celeste meant to you," Storm said glancing at Xavier who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's just hard to believe that the Celeste I knew turned into this," Johnny said.

"You should know Johnny that people do change, maybe this isn't the real Celeste maybe the cloud altered her more than we think," Johnny nodded but he doubted it though. It was just hard to believe she wanted to destroy everyone and everything when not to long ago all she wanted to do was be a part of it.

* * *

Celeste Pov.

Celeste walked into the main room to find everyone entertaining themselves. Zonic, Quill, and Pyro were watching T.V. Gambit was playing pool by himself. Magneto wasn't in sight, probably off making phone calls to other friends of his. Celeste walked over to the coffee machine and poured her a cup of coffee and then mixed in three little cups of French Vanilla Creamer.

"We were all starting to wonder when you would drag your ass out of that office. What are you doing in there anyway," Pyro said walking over and fixing a cup of coffee for himself.

"I'm planning something your little brain wouldn't understand," Celeste said.

"And I guess keeping Johnny Storm isn't something your little brain can handle either," Pyro said. All the sudden the room went deathly cold and everyone was quite.

"Don't you ever say that again, or I'll rip out your voice box with my bare hands, GOT IT," Celeste said glaring daggers at him. Pyro just glared back but nodded. Celeste walked out of the room and toward her office where she found Magneto waiting.

"What do you want," Celeste said.

"I want to go over your plans," Magneto said.

"Sure, come on in," Celeste said. Celeste walked over to her table and sat down. She pulled out her file and handed it to Magneto who grabbed it like a starving child. She saw Magneto's eyes go back and forth while reading and exploring it. Celeste sipped on her coffee calmly as he did this hoping he wouldn't say anything bad.

"Well, I can say this, it's better planned than the Alcatraez Island one that I did," Magneto said.

"Good but what else," Celeste said.

"It's missing something," Magneto said.

"Yes," Celeste said.

"It's missing more power and you're planning on getting it from the Baxter building's machine," Magneto said.

"Correct," Celeste said and then continued, "I learned from my assistant that my Uncle did the same and gained more power in doing so. I'm planning on making my reappearance to them there along with you guys of course and using the machine. Then, when I'm done, I'll be to weak to fight them off still so I'll need all of your help to get away from them. From there we'll wait a few days until the storm starts to cover the sun blocking out the rays and in a few days the storm should have enveloped the whole earth leaving it cold and icy enough to begin around the Brooklyn Bridge where I'll began to freeze everything. It should work and we should have no trouble from the fantastic Four so long as I have an army backing me up."

"Perfect but I think you left out one detail though," Magneto said.

"And what would that be," Celeste said. Magneto got up from his chair and picked up the remote and turned on the television where it was stationed to the news. Celeste saw a couple of reporters surrounding a couple of people exiting the Baxter Building.

"You left out the X-men my dear, and I'm sure they'll also want to intrude on this, because of course this goes against the morals of my good friend Charles Xavier," Magneto said.

"Then I guess we'll just have to deal with them won't we," Celeste said glaring at the T.V.

* * *

**Okay, Short I know but I'm having a little bit of writers block on how to start the story. I have the middle and ending in my head but the beginning is a little hazey for me so please forgive me for the beginning. I don't know I might and might not right another one to day I guess all of you will have to wait and see.**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

**_FLAME ON_**


	12. Paralyzed in Memories

**+Paralyzed In Memories+**

Celeste walked into the main room with Magneto to meet some of the new recruits. As she walked in she was shocked by a few. One was huge and looked like a dick head with that huge rock over his head. The other was a naked blue skinned, bright red haired woman, another looked like he had manifested from a lion and other looked like a frog.

"Mirage I'd like you to meet Juggernaut, Mystique, Sabertooth, and Toad," Magneto said and after making sure she knew who they were he continued, " There's some more people downstairs but these four are the main ones. They used to follow me way before any others, and I hope they don't have any hard feelings about previous problems," he said looking directly toward Mystique.

"Why should there be any hard feelings after you left me behind naked, alone, and no where to go," the blue woman said.

"Well we all are glad you are back to your normal self again," Magento said. Celeste sensed the static between them two and decided to keep clear of them when they were together. It seemed like there were words that needed to be thrown at one another.

"So you said she had a plan, so when does it go down," Toad said. Before Magneto could answer Celeste quickly answered, "Tonight when they're all asleep, I will repeat this though, no one kill anyone those four are for me only. If you see any X-men feel free to do your worse, I don't give a damn about them. All we need is to steal their machine and I have help on doing that as well. Before my Uncle died he left me everything he owned and that includes his helicopter and from what I've heard, you're good at flying helicopters Mystique along with you also Toad." They both smiled and nodded.

"Mystique, Toad, you'll be flying the helicopter over the building. Juggernaut, you, Gambit, Pyro, Sabertooth, and Quill, will help get it up to the helicopter with my help. Originally I was going to try to use it there but it's too much of a risk besides it might do better here anyway. Callisto, Zonic you're going to be our lookouts and warn us if any of the four wake up. I want this done as quietly as possible. Magneto is coming with us and he's going to help lift the machine into the helicopter. Is all of this clear to you," Celeste said glaring at everyone. Everyone nodded and then they were off. Celeste headed up to the huge army type helicopter and got in along with the others. Everyone sat down and buckled their seatbelts. Celeste took a deep breath as the helicopter lifted off the ground and began to head toward the Baxter building. It was late at night probably 1:05 in the morning. Late enough to where no one was awake, but early enough to get things done without them knowing. As they reached the top of the building Celeste unbuckled her seat belt and told them all to wait as she flew down to porch. She slinked over and looked in to find everyone in bed. No one was up and everyone was asleep. She smiled; this was going to be a piece of cake. She used her powers to bust open the balcony doors without making a sound. She laid them down gently to the side and then headed on in to make one final inspection. Once again she found the place deserted. She also found the machine. She walked out and motioned toward them to start coming in. They dropped a metal ladder and slowly everyone came down. Toad came down with the others to, so that he could help dissemble it since he was smart in that department. Everyone quickly took his or her places. Celeste had nothing to do so she just walked around and looked at everything. Memories tugged at her mind. Everything that she had done in here had been a lie. People that she thought were her friends weren't. How could she been such a fool as to fall for an act? They were bound to go power hungry, too bad though. They had thought that they were the only ones with amazing powers but apparently they had forgotten the mutants that lived in their world.

Celeste passed over something that made her turn around and look again. There was a picture frame of all five of them. She remembered the day they took it. It had been the same day that Celeste had played that trick on Johnny with the fake girl mirage that got a spider face when he had leaned in to kiss her. One of the workers who had been putting something together for Reed had taken the picture so that he could give it to his little girl at home who was a big fan of them. Celeste guessed that he had made an extra copy for them. Celeste studied herself a lot more closely in that picture. She had been so innocent then, not knowing the future that lay ahead of her. Her hair was shorter then about six inches. Celeste turned her eyes toward the figure with the arm around her shoulders in the picture. It was Johnny, he had insisted on him being close to Celeste while they took the picture. He'd said that the younger ones should be together but that had all been a trick to get closer to her so that he could stuff a piece of ice down her shirt which surprisingly hadn't really affected her. The cold just didn't really affect her anymore as it used to and she guessed it was because she could become part of it. Celeste ran her palm over the spot where Johnny was and she felt like she was actually with him still even though in reality and mentally they were farther apart now more than ever. She would admit that she missed him a lot.

Celeste noticed something next to the picture frame and she picked it up. It was an invitation to something. Celeste couldn't quite make the words out in the dark so she turned sideways so that she could see. It was wedding Invitations to Reed and Sue's wedding. _'Finally about time those two ended up together,'_ Celeste thought. She laid it back down and began looking at other things like other recent photos, which included Johnny standing next to one girl with dark brownish red hair and tanned skin. She was pretty but that's all Celeste was going to admit. She was probably an airhead any way. She didn't want to know the story behind it. She sat the picture frame upside down so that she didn't have to see it. She looked into the next picture and found Ben. He was wearing normal clothing and looked like he was really happy. He too had a girl wrapped around him but the odd thing was her eyes seemed glassy and she seemed to be staring off into a different direction than the camera. 'She's probably blind, poor girl,' Celeste thought.

Celeste finally came to Sue and Reeds picture. Not much had changed about them other than sue had a bit of longer hair and her face seemed a little narrower. Probably due to that special diet she was on. Celeste had told her it might be best if she got off of it for a while but apparently from what this picture showed, she didn't.

Right as Celeste was turning away from the table she noticed something. There were a few huge boxes in the far corner of the room. She walked over toward them and noticed that it was labeled _**Mirages things**__, store in Baxter building's basement_. She frowned because she knew it was Johnny's handwriting. He was trying to erase her from his life. She didn't blame him though. She had done the same unfortunately.

"Cheri we're having trouble with the stuff, well actually Magneto, do you think you can help," Gambit said in a whisper.

"Yeah sure," Celeste said walking off. Gambit looked over to where she had been looking at and frowned. He knew from the moment he saw the boxes that she had once been part of the Fantastic Four and from what he could tell they were trying to erase her. Either they had done something bad to her or she had done something bad to them. He was worried for her now.

Celeste helped lift the parts of the machine into the air and onto the helicopter and with her help along with Magnetos they were just about finished.

All the sudden Zonic whispered loudly, "Someone's coming." Celeste's heart stopped. She hadn't really planned on someone waking up until now. Celeste and the others tried to scurry and hide but it was to late the light switch turned on and everyone was revealed to the figure standing in the doorway that unfortunately happened to be Johnny. Celeste looked into Johnny's eyes and Johnny looked into hers and memories flashed before Celeste's eyes.

(You can skip these next few dark colored blocks if you want because their just memories of Celeste and Johnny that you've read in the previous chapters.)

* * *

"_**My name is Johnny Storm by the way," the guy said holding out a hand.**_

"_**Doom, Celeste Doom," she said as she shook his hand**_

**_"What you laughing at," he asked with a sexy voice and smirk. _**

**_"Oh nothing except your mindlessness," she said as his jaw dropped to give a protest when she just leaned down to pick up his cloths and threw it at him._**

**_"Oh I'm so sorry JOHNNY WHAT IN THE WORLD," Celeste yelled as she saw that Johnny was only wearing a pink jacket around his lower parts. Yeah and I like to see that :-) _**

**_"Oh yeah I can explain oh by the way cool Ice white and aqua blue hair," Johnny said._**

**_"Well look who I'll be rooming with, a very hot babe that isn't my sister," Johnny said with another one of his sexy smirks. _**

**_"Oh shut it," Celeste said._**

**_"You know your heart has grown so icy you won't let anyone love you and the ones you think love you don't," Johnny said in a furious voice. _**

**_"Then I guess that means you don't love me then, you just said the ones I think love me don't, then I guess you don't," Celeste said _**

"_**Bravo Johnny, I never knew you cared that much about me," Celeste said clapping her hands. Johnny walked up to Celeste and pointed a finger in her face and said smiling, " No one messes with my girl or they will fry."**_

**_"Well thanks for saying that but I'm not your girl," Celeste said smirking and Johnny felt disappointment until Celeste leaned close to his face and planted a kiss right on his lips and after a few minutes pulled away and said, " But I could be."_**

"_**You know you look beautiful in the moonlight. You hair almost looks silver," Johnny said looking at her.**_

"_**Really," Celeste said as she balanced herself on the ledge but then missed a step and fell but only to be caught by Johnny. He looked into her eyes and said, "Really." Celeste noticed how close Johnny's face was to hers and she also noticed he began to close in the space as well. Just as their lips were about to touch a dog barked making them both get scared out of their wits and Johnny dropped Celeste and she landed hard on the sidewalk. She looked up at him with a frown on her face and said, "I'll never count on you to catch me anymore," Celeste said.**_

**_"Same here," Johnny said looking around in search for the dog that made that sound. He soon found the dog next to an old man who was sitting down next to an older woman. Celeste smiled and said, "I wish love was that true now a days with younger people like us." Johnny looked at her and smiled and then said, "But then you couldn't enjoy the wonders of life."_**

**_Celeste turned around to face Johnny and said, "I do love you Johnny just so you know."_**

"_**You're right, I don't, but I'm willing too. Celeste I told you I loved you and believe it or not I do mean it," Johnny said. Celeste shook her head now crying and said, "No you don't Johnny you're just saying that."**_

"_**No Celeste I mean it," Johnny said.**_

"_**No you don't," Celeste said backing away from him as he came closer.**_

"_**Yes I do," Johnny, said as he grabbed her arm and tried to hold her as she struggled in his arms.**_

"_**No you don't, your lying, YOUR LYING," Celeste yelled as she sobbed and beat on his chest to try to break free.**_

"_**Yes I do, and I always will, through these past days I fell for you, and you fell for me, admit it," Johnny said holding her as she screamed, "no," over and over.**_

"_**It's okay Celeste I'm here for you no matter what, even if your uncle isn't," Johnny said still holding her tight as she finally gave up struggling and just cried in his arms.**_

**_"I love you too, I think I always have, ever since I've met you," Celeste said. Johnny and Celeste leaned into each other and then kissed tenderly in the moonlight of the room._**

**_"You all are going to pay for this," Celeste said as she looked up and toward them. "You just wait, I'm going to turn your whole world around. I'm going to make you pay even if I have to put a frozen hell on earth." All four of them looked at her with sympathy. Especially Johnny because he knew what Victor meant to her. Celeste flew away quickly and right as Johnny was about to fly after her Ben held him back._**

* * *

Celeste Pov. 

Celeste let one tear slide but it turned to ice the moment it hit her cheek. Gambit saw this and immediately summed everything up and knew what he had meant to her. He must of have broken her heart. "Come on Mirage we need to get out of here," Gambit yelled as everyone ran for the helicopter. Celeste hesitated and looked back at Johnny one last time. Whatever was there for him before had now been frozen over and hidden. She no longer would love that man. She couldn't love him and she wouldn't but yet deep in her heart she knew she always would.

* * *

Johnny's Pov. 

Johnny tossed and turned in bed. He just couldn't get to sleep and he didn't know why. He had heard noises outside his bedroom door but he though it might be Ben getting up to go to the bathroom. He thought to rid himself of his nervousness he get up and check and see if everything was alright and maybe go to the bathroom and then go to the kitchen for a midnight snack. Johnny slowly got out of bed and walked over to the door and opened it. Right as he got outside he saw a flash of light and then nothing until he heard a quick, "Someone's coming." Now Johnny knew that wasn't a voice he heard before he quickly walked over to the light switch and turned it on to find about ten people in the main room, but the one that stood out the most was Celeste. There she stood in all her beauty. Her hair was way longer now and still silvery white with dark blue streaks in it. She was a bit taller and little bit skinner. She was paler though like she had been frozen in an iceberg for thousands of years. He noticed something else about her too she was wearing more black and blue than she usual did. He also noticed a tear slip down her cheek after a moment of staring at each other Johnny heard a male voice call out Celeste's name or the name that JOHNNY had GIVEN her, not him. That ticked Johnny off a little and something about this dude's cockiness made Johnny weary of him but he wasn't going to dwell on it. Instead he called out to Sue, Reed, and Ben, but before they could get there in time all the people were in a helicopter flying off.

"Johnny what is it," Sue said.

"It was Celeste, she was here along with some other people," Johnny said.

"OH NO," Reed yelled.

"What, what is it Reed," Sue said.

"They stole the machine," Reed said.

"You don't mean…" Ben started to say but didn't finish.

"Yes I do mean, this was probably what the professor was talking about when he told us to watch out and that she has a plan," Reed said.

"Johnny why didn't you call us sooner," Sue almost half yelled.

"I…I…" Johnny stuttered.

"Let me guess, you were to busy staring at Celeste to think, weren't you pretty boy," Ben yelled.

"Ben let's not go blaming Johnny this isn't his fault," Reed said.

"He's got a point Ben, we're over reacting, even if Johnny had called us we probably would have still been to late," Sue said.

"All I have to say pretty boy is that when it comes time to fry your ex girlfriend you better do it or I will and you don't want to see me do it," Ben said harshly.

"Great now we have to contact Professor Xavier and let him know about this," Reed said as he headed over to the phone. Johnny did feel guilty but he was glad to know that Celeste was okay and not hurt or at least it didn't look like it. He also knew that when he looked into her eyes, he could tell. He could tell that she was doing this for her not for anyone not even the cloud affected her decision. He vowed right then and there that if worse came to worse he would do it. He would destroy her if he had to. He'd rather it be him than somebody else. She deserved that much still.

* * *

Celeste's POV 

Celeste sat it her seat with tears still running down her face. No one asked questions and no one stared at her for long but they felt her pain and they respected her now a little more. She had been hurt before like they had. Gambit though felt for her more now than ever before. He sat in the seat on the other side of her. He slid his hand toward hers and grasped it tightly. He turned his head and looked into her eyes and said, "Don't worry, we'll get him back for you, and we all are here for you." Celeste looked around the room and almost everyone nodded except for Pyro. Something about Pyro just didn't seem right. He had no feelings except for himself or then again maybe it was because he already knew her pain, but how? How could he know before anyone else did? That was just going to have to be a question that would always lie heavily on Celeste's mind.

"So what next," Callisto asked.

"Next we find out how this thing works and see if we can reverse it to add more power other than taking it away," Celeste said.

"Well this should be interesting," Toad said cracking his knuckles as he looked at the machine.

* * *

**Okay I managed to get another one in today but barely. I hope you liked it because I put a lot of my pain into this one. Well thanks for the wonderful views and have a nice day.**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

FLAME ON


	13. Cold Metal In My Blood

**+Cold Metal in My Blood+**

Celeste looked at Toad as he slowly tried to figure out the machine's parts. Celeste hadn't been able to go back to bed and sleep so she decided to stay up with Toad and enjoy his company and hopefully get to know him. He was an odd character but she could tell looking at him that maybe he did have a good heart inside of him. Celeste slowly sipped on her coffee due to the account of it being scorching hot. She kept staring at Toad for some reason. She thought he'd also looked familiar when she had met him too and that might be why she thought he was nice.

After awhile though Toad did get tired of her staring at him and he spoke up, "What are you bloody staring at?" That accent rung a bell in Celeste's mind. It was British and plus she had heard that voice before.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Tonya Forester would you," at that Toad's eyes went big but he quickly hid it and said, "No, never met her." Celeste frowned; she had been so sure it was him.

"You sure because you remind me a lot of her, see Tonya Forester was my Aunt on my mother's side. She used to have this one kid we used to call Toad too because he always liked playing with Toads. Then one day my Aunt and her family up and left, but I never forgot my Cousin Toad. I missed him ever day. It's just you remind me a lot of him," Celeste said. Toad lowered his head and sighed. He sat down on the floor and put his hands up to his face and covered it. Celeste waited a moment and sure enough he began to speak.

"Yeah I did know Tonya Forester, she was my mom, and I'm guessing you're little Ciara aren't you," he said with a thick British tone. Celeste smiled and shook her head. So she still did have family this was joy to her.

"So you really did miss me eh," he asked smiling.

"More than you'll ever know Toad," Celeste said but waited a moment to continue before say, " You're the only family I got left you know." Toad frowned and quickly asked, "Why, and how."

"Mom and Dad died in a car crash right after you left, Uncle Victor took me and Alex in. I grew up and became a model and then everything changed the day that Uncle Victor asked me to accompany him on a trip up into space. I found out two things that day, 1 don't ever listen to you're uncle, and 2 Space Clouds can be a bitch. I got my powers that day along with Uncle Victor and the Fantastic Four. Over the passing days I fell in love with a guy named Johnny Storm. I should have known he was going to end up stabbing me in the back. Alex had gotten into a car accident and then a few days later died the same night I lost Victor to the Fantastic Four. I hate them and I want them to pay for the pain they've put me through," Celeste said in a dark tone.

"So is that guy we saw at the Baxter Building Johnny Storm," Toad asked.

"Yes," Celeste said leaning against a pole.

" I'm real sorry Celeste, if I had known I would have came sooner, but I figured that you wouldn't want a mutant in you're family," Toad said bitterly.

"Toad look at me and then say that again," Celeste said going transparent and waving her arm through the pole.

"Yeah, but I meant before you got them. You would have laughed in my face if I had seen you before you got you're powers," Toad said. Celeste walked over and sat down next to Toad.

"Toad I never turn away family, no matter how different they are. The same went for Uncle Victor. No matter how odd he acted he was still my family and I treated him with respect," Celeste said. Toad smiled and then said, "What happened to that dumb little Ciara I used to know."

"She grew up Toad, she grew up," Celeste said smiling. They sat there just a second together before Toad got up and began to start working on the machine again. Celeste was just glad that she had a family member still. She wasn't sure about her Aunt and Uncle, but she wasn't going to ask now. It seemed like he needed time to get used to this. Celeste watched closely as he worked a little faster now and with a smile across his face.

What Celeste and Toad didn't notice from a far was Magneto watching. His smile widen. 'No matter how big a world is, pain can bring family together so strongly, especially mutants,' Magneto thought, but how could he use this to his advantage though.

* * *

Johnny's Pov.

Johnny was pouring him some orange juice while he listened to Professor Xavier and Reed talk. Reed was literally pissed because he had made such a big mistake in keeping the machine. He blamed himself because he didn't get the thing chopped up into little pieces so that way Celeste wouldn't be able to get it. Xavier was pissed also because Reed had made such a big mistake. All that Johnny could say was it was both of their faults. Reed, because he kept the machine, and Xavier because he didn't warn Reed.

Johnny watched them argue back and forth before he finally walked away toward his bedroom. Things there had changed a lot. The bed next to him still stood but it was bare now. The only time it was used was when someone came to visit. Johnny missed her sleeping there. That was almost the only time when she looked innocent and normal.

Johnny heard the door open as he sat down on the bed. He looked up to find a girl standing there with brown hair and two white streaks in the front. "Oh I'm sorry, I have to use the bathroom. Reed said that I could use the one in this bedroom," Johnny nodded and she was off towards his bathroom. Next walked in a boy with very dark sandy blond hair. "Hey, have you seen my girlfriend, she has brown hair with white streaks in the front," he asked.

"Yeah she's in the bathroom," Johnny said. The next thing Johnny saw was the boy walking over to the bathroom door and knocking on it. "Rogue, listen I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you're feelings," the boy said.

"Yeah but you did Bobby, don't you think it hurts enough knowing that my powers are back," Rogue said.

"Yes, but I didn't mean for that comment to hurt you, all I said was that it could be worse, you could look like Ben Grim," Bobby said.

"Or you could burst into flames," Johnny said picking up a magazine. The Bobby kid turned toward him and said, "I turn into ice." Johnny knew that meant shut up but he kept on.

"Yeah well fire beats Ice any day," Johnny said.

"Well how about you ask my good friend John Allerdyce who beat who in the mutant war a year back," Johnny looked at him curiously but said nothing about it. He only said one thing though, "Fire always beats ice in the end, due to it creates steam which creates hot air, which then creates no air for a person to breathe." Bobby just rolled his eyes at him and turned around to continue knocking on the bathroom door. After a while he gave up and walked away. A little while later the girl came out and you could see she had been crying so Johnny decided to keep his mouth shut and not say anything because he didn't want to end up making her lock herself back up in the bathroom again. Those two reminded Johnny so much of him and Celeste because of the way Johnny used to always say sorry to her after a prank. Now look where those pranks ended up. Celeste hated him and she probably would never forgive him no matter what he did.

He just wished there was a way he could explain everything to her so that she didn't hate him anymore.

* * *

Celeste's Pov.

Everyone was awake now in the building and everyone was restless. What if the machine didn't work? If it didn't work then the rest of the plan wouldn't be able to follow through. Just to put things clearly, if the machine didn't work they were screwed.

Toad was looking over it carefully along with Mystique who had begun to help him with it. Gambit was sitting in a corner with Quill, Sabertooth, and Juggernaut playing poker. Zonic and Callisto were sitting on the couch watching T.V., and Magneto was going over Toad and Mystique's work. The only one missing was Pyro and Celeste sat out on a search to find him.

As Celeste descended the stairs into her father's workout room she found him sitting by the window messing with his lighter. He wasn't doing anything else, but gazing out of the window like there was something really interesting. Celeste slowly crept up on him without him hearing her and at the last second she said, "Beautiful isn't it." Pyro almost jumped out of his skin as he turned around to face her.

"What are you doing here," he asked.

"The same you are, enjoying the view. You know when I was a little girl I used to sit in here too and gaze out. I would wonder a lot if there were anyone like me and if so would I ever meet them. Now I wish I hadn't because I did meet someone like me, and he ended up hurting me. You know Pyro the world can be very cruel to people especially if you're different. I always considered myself different until I found out about mutants and met you. You remind me of me when I was your age," Celeste said. Pyro stayed quiet for a second and just as Celeste was about to give up talking to him he spoke up.

"We're not much different in age, I'm 19," he said.

"I'm 21," Celeste said.

"If it's so beautiful then why do you want to destroy it," Pyro asked.

"The same reason you do," Celeste said looking into his eyes. Pyro smiled just a little getting the idea and then he said it out loud, "Because the world has hurt you, you want to destroy it."

"Correct, and it's only fair," Celeste said.

"You know I think you've been hanging out with Magneto to long, you're starting to sound a lot older than your age," Pyro said.

"What, do you want me to act like those 21 year olds down in the Islands on spring break where they lift their shirts up and show what they got? You know not all women are like that at that age. Some are very conserved," Celeste said.

"Yeah well I'd rather you be one of those girls down in the islands on spring break," Celeste smiled and shoved him playful as he laughed.

"Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you, I'll act more my age if you act a lot nicer like you are right now," Pyro looked at her closely and then nodded.

"So your name is Celeste right," Celeste nodded and Pyro quickly said, "My names John, John Allerdyce." Celeste smiled because for once she had gotten through the fire that had been holding her back from him. She knew he was nice, a little hurt on the inside, but he was still nice underneath it all.

"Mirage we got it working," Magneto said walking down the steps. When he took one look at Celeste and John he quickly changed his tone and said, "Was I interrupting something?" Celeste looked at John real quickly and then turned back to Magneto and said, "No, nothing that important, just some friendly conversation for once." Magneto smiled and said, "Whatever you say." John blushed along with Celeste because they both knew what he was talking about.

"So come on Mirage your destiny awaits you," Magneto said motioning to the stairs. Celeste slowly walked up the steps and toward the main room where the machine was. When she saw it she noticed one thing different about it. It was bigger and there were more machines around it.

"We reversed it so that it does the opposite of what it would have done before," Toad said when he noticed her staring at it. Celeste walked up to the door of the machine and opened it and walked in. This was it; this was going to make the plan work almost perfectly. She watched the faces of her friends disappear as the door closed. The only thing she was hoping then was that this time it didn't hurt, but as she watched the machine begin to work and an orange like cloud begin swirling at the top of the machine she knew it would and it would hurt real bad. As the cloud came down closer and closer to Celeste she felt a cold drift emanate from it sending shivers down her spine. That had been the first time in a long time that she had felt something cold. When it finally reached her she felt the pain and it came in long bursts and then stopped for a second before it began again. Celeste was literally lifted of her feet and into the air. She felt her powers began to change. She knew they were changing because of the pain. It felt like someone was ripping her in two. She felt like she wanted to die and she could have if the machine had done so. The cloud had picked up speed and began spinning faster. She could faintly hear frantic voices outside the machine.

Had something gone wrong? Was the machine messed up? These questions circled in Celeste's mind as she the machine spun her every which way. After a moment she couldn't feel anything and then she felt it and she knew it was the last bit of pain but this one was the worst. She literally screamed bloody murder. After a moment she felt the cloud slowly slip away and she felt herself fall as the cloud let her go. When the cloud was fully gone she saw the machine doors open but she didn't see no more as she felt her mind slip away and herself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Magneto's Pov.

Magneto watched as the door opened to the machine. There had been a few complications outside but everyone had managed to fix them before it messed up the procedure. Magneto saw Celeste standing one second and then falling the next. John and Gambit rushed over to her side and began to try and wake her, but it was useless, she was out cold.

"Magneto look at this," Mystique said pointing at the energy levels of the machine and Celeste and that's when Magneto noticed it. There was iron in the cloud and it had been the problem and before it had been fixed it had been transferred into Celeste. He smiled; this was his big brake. This was surely going to turn the tables now if she didn't cooperate.

* * *

Johnny Pov.

Johnny was watching T.V. when everything began to flicker. He got up and walked out into the living room and sure enough everything in there too began to flicker. Everyone was looking out the window strait at one building, which happened to be flickering as well.

"You don't think that's them," Professor Xavier asked.

"I'm sure it's them," Johnny said as he took off out onto the balcony while everyone began shouting at him. Johnny burst into flames and took off.

"Johnny," Sue yelled.

"Don't worry Miss. Storm I'll get him," Bobby said taking off along with Angel. Before Johnny could reach the building Bobby froze him and Angel caught him. They brought him back to the Baxter building before he could unthaw himself.

"Johnny what were you thinking almost going there alone," Sue yelled at him after he unfroze himself.

"You could have gotten yourself killed," Sue yelled at his face.

"And you could have scared them off, they probably think we don't know where they are now which is good, we need to surprise them Johnny, TOGETHER," Reed said.

"Sorry, it's just I'm worried about Celeste," Johnny said.

"Johnny, we all feel you're pain, we've lost someone in the past too, don't worry we won't let the same happen to Celeste," Storm said laying a comforting hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"I just wish that was true," Johnny said in an angry tone as he walked away toward his bedroom.

* * *

Celeste Pov.

Celeste awoke in her bedroom with a splitting headache. Gambit was sitting on one side of her bed while Pyro and Toad were on the other.

"Well at least you're okay," Toad said noticing Celeste awake, which immediately made Gambit and Pyro turn to see if she was all right like Toad had said.

"Owww what happened," Celeste asked.

"We had a little bit of complications with the machine," Toad said.

"A little, well from what I felt, it seemed like a lot," Celeste said.

"Well that might be because you were in it, not us," Pyro said. Celeste brought her hand up to her head but quickly withdrew after feeling a very cold sensation come over herself. She looked at her hand and noticed one thing. Her nails weren't clear anymore. They were icy blue. There were also marks on her skin like tattoos almost that looked like rain droplets. Celeste got up slowly and walked over to the mirror and about screamed her head off. Her hair was still white with blue streaks in it but now it had black streaks in it. Like the tattoos on her arms they were also all around he neck. She had changed but what about her powers. She touched her mirror and instead of just her mirror freezing the whole room froze. It scared the guys behind her but it didn't her. Instead she smiled. She had finally begun her plan. Now it was time to take revenge, but what she didn't know was that although her powers had changed her weakness had not and now a knew added weakness threatened her. Cold metal was in her blood and threatened to destroy her if Magneto had his way.

* * *

**Okay sucky chapter I know, but hey writers block can be a big problem for me. Let us just hope the next chapter is better and before you people go thinking that I'm putting Pyro and Celeste together. No. No. No. No. No. No. You want to know why? Well because I just don't think they'd go good together. Now Gambit is the one you should start worrying about. Well thanks for reading and thanks for all you're wonderful reviews. You peoples get a cyber cookie to eat.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**FLAME ON**_


	14. Teardrops that are no more

**+Teardrops That Are No More+**

Two days later 

As Johnny and the others walked into the building Johnny couldn't help but feel this eerie feeling about the place. It was almost unbearably cold and all Johnny could do was shiver. Something just wasn't right. You'd think it would be a little louder in this place. As they approached the stairs Johnny found ice and snow littering the ground.

"What in the world," Wolverine said bending down and touching the snow.

"She's close," Xavier said.

"Nah duh," Johnny heard the girl Kitty say.

As everyone began to ascend the stairs someone pulled Johnny back and he turned and found his sister. "Johnny promise me that if worse comes to worse you'll do what has to be done," Johnny sighed and said, "I'll do what I can do Sue, but I'm not going to kill her. I still love her." Sue looked at him and then said, "Well I just hope you make the right decision then." Johnny nodded and then they both began to climb the steps. When they reached the top all they could do was to hold their breath. The whole room was covered in ice. It was so beautiful but so scary. Johnny looked outside and noticed something different about the sky. It had become darker and even the air outside had began to grow colder. Dark clouds covered the sun blocking out its warm rays and all Johnny could do was gap. Celeste was close, very close. As Johnny was about to take another step he found something zooming toward his way. He dodged it in time to survive the blow, but wolverine wasn't. A pillar hit him square in the chest. He managed to get up though and that's when Johnny noticed part of his mutation; he could heal.

"LEAVE NOW," a voice boomed from up high. The X-Men and the Fantastic Four looked up to the ceiling to find a figure floating there. Johnny instantly recognized her despite the changes that had occurred.

"Celeste please just come down and let's talk about this," Xavier said.

"No more talking," Celeste said floating down and that's when Johnny noticed it. Her eyes were glowing a very bright blue and the tattoos on her were glowing just as bright. It was as they feared. Her powers were taking over her.

"Why not Celeste, you used to be such a sensible woman, what happened to that girl," Xavier said.

"No more Celeste, Just Mirage," Celeste said. Xavier frowned but continued, "Please Celeste snap out of it."

"She can't Charles," Johnny looked over to Celeste's left side and found an old man there standing beside her wearing a helmet, "She's under a power spell. We've tried ourselves to convince her but even we can't." Johnny soon noticed what he meant by 'we' as others appeared out of nowhere.

"There can be ways to snap her out of this Erik," Xavier said.

"But why should we Charles. She has a thirst to destroy what has hurt her. Shouldn't we let her quench that thirst," Magneto said.

"You shouldn't do that Magneto, she could die in the process. She could destroy even you in the process," Reed said.

"Well then Mr. Richards, at least she'll be where she wants to be," Magneto said. Johnny had had it. No one was going to say that Celeste wanted death not even this idiot. Johnny ignited and began to run toward him, but all the sudden he felt himself paralyzed in mid run and that's when he noticed a kid circle around him toward the front. He seemed to be controling the fire around Johnny and as hard as Johnny tried, he couldn't burn himself out.

"Good John, I'm glad that both our teams have fire on them," Magneto said.

* * *

Celeste's Pov. 

Celeste could see through her own eyes but she couldn't control herself anymore. Her powers had mixed with her emotions and they had begun to take over. As Celeste stared the Fantastic Four down now all she wished for was a fair fight, a fight that would be hers, not her emotions and her powers. She heard everything that was being said but then she heard something that wasn't. It was being said in her mind like an echo trying to reach her and finally it did.

"_I know you're in there Celeste," _she recognized the voice as Xavier's.

"_I am, but I can't control myself, my powers aren't letting me. How do I stop them?"_ Celeste asked having a plan.

"_Simple just concentrate on your emotions and think of one that calms you down. Find a memory that calms you. That's all you do is really have to want them under control," _Celeste did as he said and slowly her powers calmed down enough to where she stopped glowing and she could control herself.

"Aww so glad that you have returned to us Mirage," Magneto said looking at her.

"Glad to be back," Celeste said smiling and that's when Xavier noticed that she had tricked him and he frowned.

"_Why Celeste," _he asked.

"_Because I can,"_ Celeste said as she raised her hand and shot out a blast of cold air at Professor Xavier.

"Professor," Storm screamed as he was instantly frozen. "You little…" a guy with wolf like hair started charging toward her with his fists clenched and knifes sticking out. Celeste just waved him aside like a rag doll. The next was a guy with Angel wings and he began to fly toward her only to be caught by a watery hand and frozen in mid air. He was an angel caught in god's grasp basically to her. She would make them all pay for her unhappiness.

Gambit stood behind her in aw along with the rest of the Brother hood. Gambit knew this was wrong but yet it was right. They had been mistreated for years and now it was time to take back what was rightfully theirs but was it right to use so much power to do so. Gambit wasn't the only one thinking it either. Mystique watched too as this happened and even though she had been treated unkindly especially she knew this was wrong. Toad to was having the same thoughts as well.

Celeste slowly took out the X-men one by one saving the Fantastic Four for last, but what she didn't know was that she was beginning to drain already and that's when Pyro noticed it too. Before anyone could do anything Celeste stopped what she was doing and fainted. Pyro let go of Johnny and rushed to her side along with Gambit and Toad.

"Seemed like you made a flaw in your plan Magneto," Reed said, "you forgot that the more power that she gains the more strength she loses." Magneto glared and quickly yelled for the others to pick her up and head to the roof.

Johnny, now free, followed suit, but soon found an icy barrier stopping him. "First we need your help to unthaw them," Bobby said as he motioned to Johnny. Johnny glared but did what he was told and headed down stairs to them and began to help unthaw everyone. B

y the time he got done he noticed one thing. It was snowing outside and plus from far off you could see the Statue of Liberty begin to freeze. He instantly knew where they were.

"We want to help," came a voice from behind him. Johnny turned and found three people standing there.

"Toad, Gambit, Mystique, this is unlike you," a now unthawed Xavier said.

"We know, but we want to help Celeste, not even she deserves this. No one deserves what she's about to do," Mystique said.

"And what's that," Xavier asked.

"Freeze the earth," Toad said.

"She's just hurt and she needs to be shown that she's not really been mistreated. Listen I found out what really happened in some files and to tell you the truth I believe you. I think Celeste just blames you because that's how she sees it," Gambit said.

"Why should it be you then," Johnny said bitterly toward Gambit.

"Because I care about her unlike you who broke her heart," Gambit said not knowing the full story. Toad tried to intervene and tell him that it wasn't really Johnny's fault but before he could do that both of the guys got into a fist fight and the two groups had to break them up.

"I never broke her heart. She just believed in what she saw. I did what I had to do, I love her and I never wanna see her hurt," Johnny said.

"Yeah then prove it. While you've been betraying her I've been with her comforting her. I care about her more than you'll ever know," Gambit yelled.

"Boys, calm, there is no time for fighting now. Right now we have a bigger problem on our hands," Xavier said pointing toward the city that now had began to freeze

"He's right," Gambit said as he relaxed.

"Yeah he is, right now we need to save Celeste before something bad happens to her," Johnny said. They both shook hands and then everyone began to make a plan.

* * *

**Okay a short chapter I know but wasn't it a bit better than my last. More action and drama. Well gotta go. I'll write as soon as I can again. **

PLEASE REVIEW

FLAME ON


	15. No Regrets

**+No Regrets+**

_2 days before the attack at Celeste's place_

Celeste Pov.

Celeste awoke in her bedroom with a splitting headache. Gambit was sitting on one side of her bed while Pyro and Toad were on the other.

"Well at least you're okay," Toad said noticing Celeste awake, which immediately made Gambit and Pyro turn to see if she was all right like Toad had said.

"Owww what happened," Celeste asked.

"We had a little bit of complications with the machine," Toad said.

"A little, well from what I felt, it seemed like a lot," Celeste said.

"Well that might be because you were in it, not us," Pyro said. Celeste brought her hand up to her head but quickly withdrew after feeling a very cold sensation come over herself. She looked at her hand and noticed one thing. Her nails weren't clear anymore. They were icy blue. There were also marks on her skin like tattoos almost that looked like rain droplets. Celeste got up slowly and walked over to the mirror and about screamed her head off. Her hair was still white with blue streaks in it but now it had black streaks in it. Like the tattoos on her arms they were also all around he neck. She had changed but what about her powers. She touched her mirror and instead of just her mirror freezing the whole room froze. It scared the guys behind her but it didn't her. Instead she smiled. She had finally begun her plan. Now it was time to take revenge.

That was until she noticed something as she looked in the mirror her eyes began to glow a very bright blue as well as her new tattoos. Before she knew it she wasn't even control herself anymore. It was like someone took over.

"It's great to finally be free," said a voice inside.

"Who are you," Celeste asked.

"You, well now you anyway. I was once the cloud too until your ship passed by it and I found a host. I've spent a long time waiting and thriving on what ever you gave me, but now that you have gained more it's time for me to take my turn as you. I'm your power, I am you," it said and Celeste began to worry.

Two days later after the fight in the building and on top of the Empire State building Celeste now struggled to control that voice who called its self Power. Celeste looked around her as she slowly froze the city block by block. After two blocks she would rest for four minutes to regain her strength and then she would continue.

As she froze everything she thought of her other friends. The friends whose lives she was slowly destroying. Tom, Anya (Tom's Wife), Naima (Tom's Daughter), Jarvis (Tom's Son), and Rick her agent were all going to become part of one big icy tundra. Celeste started to have doubts about everything, but instead of listening to reason and her heart she listened to the hate that had been building in her so long.

* * *

Johnny's Pov. 

As Johnny flew in the sky toward the empire state building, he noticed two main things. One Celeste was at the tip of it surrounded by ice, a floor made of ice full of mutants, and two the air had grown so cold that he had begun to lose a little control of his power as he flew. Right as he was about to reach the Empire State Building he felt himself being thrown back. As he looked down he noticed a woman using her mutation to keep him back as well as the x-men's plane behind him. That was all right though because Storm had managed to create her own windstorm to push forward. Johnny wasn't the only one flying toward the Empire State building, so was Angel, and some how Bobby who sort of ice-skated his way there. (Okay if you all played the X-Men Playstation game ya know what I'm talking about. If you don't, play the game.)

Bobby made a nosedive as soon as they made it to the Ice like floor surrounding the Building. Angel continued to circle for some reason. Johnny immediately began to head toward Celeste's Icy capsule, but he was stopped in midair by John.

"I'm pretty sure your ex made it clear last time she saw you that she didn't want to see you again," John said.

"And I'm pretty sure that he made it clear that he dose," came a voice from behind John and as he turned around John was met by Bobby's fist. John let go of the control he had over Johnny as he passed out. "Thanks," Johnny said giving a thumbs up to Bobby who returned it with a, "Your Welcome." Johnny headed straight for the Ice capsule and began to try and melt his way through after finally succeeding he made his way in easily.

As soon as he was in the way he came in from it froze over again. He looked over at Celeste whose eyes were once more glowing a bright blue. Celeste began to talk but he knew it wasn't Celeste some how. "If I was you I'd leave while you still have a chance."

"I'm not going to leave Celeste. I care about you and you and I both know this is wrong. If you're going to blame somebody then blame me not the world. I was the one who made your Uncle like he was," Celeste stopped freezing everything and looked at him.

"You're right, but due to your stupidity everyone will suffer," Celeste said.

"Do you really think this is right Celeste," Johnny said trying to stall time.

"Yes," she said.

"Why, if you want me dead then fine kill me," Johnny said extending his arms outward.

"My pleasure," okay Johnny wasn't expecting that. Celeste shot out a piece of the long pillar like antenna of the empire state building at him. Johnny managed to dodge it but not Celeste's cold grasp as she froze him to place.

"You said you'd loved me, then why did you destroy the last living family I had. Whatever comes to you, you deserve it," Celeste said. Johnny managed to free himself and he backed up as she came closer. Johnny was going to try and talk some sense into her.

"But Celeste we had too, he was going to kill everyone. If we didn't he would have probably tried to kill you in the end too," Johnny said looking at her with caring eyes.

"Liar," Celeste yelled, "He loved me like I was his own. He didn't deserve what you did to him."

"Celeste, do you remember that day at the Motorcross center when we got into that argument and you said, that I thought I had everything and was everything? The truth is Celeste I'm nothing without you. You are my everything, no matter how corny it sounds, but you are. Remember when you said I was going to wake up one day and realize that I have nothing, well I woke up Celeste and I have noticed. Remember when you said you had experience with all of this? If you do then please explain to me why it seems like you don't. I think it's _you_ Celeste that needs to wake up out of this trance or whatever you're in and realize I did what I had to do as well as everyone else. You just need to wake up Celeste and see that I love you and care about you and I don't want to see you hurt like this. If I could go back in time and change what happened between us I wouldn't. I have no regrets," Johnny said. Celeste looked at him like she was looking through him, but he knew deep down she was thinking. Celeste closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were normal looking but her tattoos still glowed on.

"Your right Johnny, I'm sorry, I should have never blamed you for my what happened to uncle. He might have been evil, but I would never know because the truth is I never really knew him myself. I guess it is time I let go of the past," Celeste said as she began to die down or that was until something happened as she let out a scream and she started to freeze everything again. Johnny looked to her side and noticed Magneto with his arm raised.

"It's a sad thing when one doesn't know their own strength or better yet their weakness," Magneto said.

"Let her go," Johnny yelled.

"Yeah let her go," came a voice from behind Johnny. Johnny looked to his side and noticed the rest of the fantastic four with him along with Gambit, Toad, John, and Mystique.

"Did we have a sudden recollection John," Magneto said.

"Yeah, well I can't use much of my power if the world is frozen over," John said with a smirk and then said, "Besides Celeste's my friend, and actually the only friend that has reached out and really broke through to me, and I'm not about to let someone like that go all because of a pompous idiot." Johnny smiled glad to know that he was on their side now because now he didn't have to worry about being stopped in midair. Johnny through a large blast of fire at Magneto, but he countered it with Celeste who used a wall of melted ice to turn it to steam.

* * *

Celeste's Pov. 

Inside Celeste was struggling to break free of both grasps. She was fighting Magneto, also the Power that called its self her. In her mind she stood in a pyramid like shape with her old self as the tip and on either side her, her evil power self and the other the self she could be if she broke free, the self that she was once was before she started to turn. Celeste had to choose and she couldn't help but what to turn toward her old self and be that again where there was no Johnny and a wonderful life with no powers, but the she looked at her evil self and wanted to turn that direction and take revenge for all the pain she had to endure her life, and last she looked at the self she could be if she was a semi normal person like the Fantastic Four were now. A spirit of Celeste stood in the middle trying to decide who she was going to become. She knew she had to choose and it was hard. In one direction she saw Revenge, in another she saw freedom from everything, and in the last she saw Johnny. She let one tear slip as she choose her path as she looked at the two she didn't choose. It was hard to let them go knowing she could and couldn't have them.

Finally being free of that decision she was now faced with her power and Magneto. She tried her best to break through but nothing seemed to work until she remembered what Xavier had taught her back at her Uncle's old home. She concentrated really hard and after a moment she turned on Magneto and used her powers combined to bring him down literally. Magneto went flying into the air and out of the ice capsule. He began to free-fall slowly, falling to his death. As Celeste turned around to face the group she was met by a flashing light and immediately she was out.

* * *

Johnny's Pov. 

Johnny ran over to Celeste as soon as Reed fired the gun that Hank McCoy and he had built to help decrease the powers in Celeste permanently. Johnny bent down beside her and picked her up. She was so cold to the touch and it felt like she was a piece of ice herself. Johnny noticed immediate changes due to the ray gun. Her hair slowly turned back to just white and blue, her tattoos slowly disappeared, her nails became clear again, and anything that had once been different about her changed back. Celeste seemed to be out cold and there was a reason for that. Reed had also used a stun gun so that incase she still wanted to kill them they could get her to a safe place.

Johnny ran a hand over Celeste's face and smiled now knowing that she was safe and everyone was safe, or at least they'd be as soon as they got of the ice floor that surrounded the building. It had begun to melt along with everything else as soon as the clouds opened. Johnny and the others rushed to the plane and as soon as they were in and took off they noticed the ice just brake off and fall. Johnny soon learned that the mutants that had been helping Magneto were safely on the ground and being held by his sister who apparently had been up there with them.

It took them about two days to clean up the mess and four for Celeste to wake up and when that came Johnny was the last to see her because Reed said he should monitor her first and make sure she was back to normal. A day after all the testing was done Reed came out and said, "You can see her now Johnny, but I'm going to warn you Johnny don't let your feelings get to badly hurt." Johnny looked at him, but before he could speak Reed said, "She's lost most of her powers because of that ray but she still has, Control over water which also means freezing, she's still clairvoyant, She still can make mirages, and she's telepathic now, but barely. Oh and she can still fly, but only when there's enough moisture in the air. Her weaknesses are almost the same, but all in all she's the old Celeste again." Johnny smiled and nodded as he said, "Thank you and walked in."

Celeste stood by the window looking out over the city with a smile on her face. She was wearing a light blue silk robe with her hair up in a bun. Johnny couldn't tell if she had longer hair still or not, but really he didn't care. He was more focused in on her bright blue eyes that shined with the sunlight. They seemed happier for once. There was more calmness in them than there ever had been before. Those eyes reminded him of an ocean that can turn on you any second but then be calm next.

"It's good to see you again Johnny," Celeste said not looking at Johnny but he could tell she was smiling.

"You too," Johnny said walking over to her and leaned against the edge of the window as he himself gazed out at the city.

"You know when I was on the tip of the Empire State Building I was having a battle with not only you, but with myself inside. I guess the real problem in the end was that I was still upset about the changes that I've undergone in my life. My parent's death, the police never catching the guy who rammed his car into them, moving in with my Uncle, going into space and gaining powers, and changes to my features, they were all part of this whole big problem that only built up rage. I guess what tipped it was what happened to my Uncle. I just lost it you know but when I was having that battle within myself I had to choose between three choices; be who I was once before anything happened, be who I was on that tower, or be semi-normal," Johnny looked at her for a second closely before saying, "What did you choose."

"To be with you, to be semi-normal, if I had been normal completely I wouldn't have known you, and if I had chosen the power driven path then I would have to kill you. I don't think I could have done that," Celeste said looking at Johnny as she raised her hand to his face and laid it gently on his cheek. Johnny lifted his hand to hers that was on his cheek. He closed his eyes and just felt her touch. She was his, and he was hers. He loved her so much that words couldn't describe. Johnny opened his eyes and slowly closed the space in between them and kissed her tenderly. She slowly reached her arms up to him to pull him closer as he himself pulled her closer by her waist.

Next day

Johnny awoke to Celeste beside him in his bed. She was all curled up in a ball next to him with a smile on her face. The only thing that was covering her naked form was the bed sheet. Johnny leaned over and kissed her forehead. She awoke and slowly yawned. She looked around and took in her surroundings slowly trying to remember the night.

"Guess what," Johnny whispered.

"What," Celeste said closing her eyes again.

"You aren't a virgin no more," Celeste opened her eyes and said with a smile, "I know and I'm proud of it." Johnny smiled and leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. They stayed like that until there was a knock on the door. Celeste and Johnny pulled away and looked toward the door, "Hold on a sec," Johnny said as he picked up his boxers from the floor and put them on under the bed sheet. Celeste grabbed her robe and put it on and then slid on her underwear after that. Johnny walked over to the door and opened it to find Professor Xavier standing there.

"If you don't mind, may I speak to Celeste," Johnny shook his head and said, "No not at all, just let me throw on some clothes though. Johnny grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and quickly walked out to leave Celeste and Xavier in the room.

As Johnny walked into the living room he found Ben, Reed, Sue, and surprisingly Storm. "So how was your night flame boy," Ben said with an all-knowing smile.

"Let's put this in the nicest terms I can put it in. A lot better than yours," Ben frowned and said, "I'm going to let that one slide since we're in presence of company."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that Ben," Johnny said as he grabbed a piece of chocolate out of the candy bowl.

"So Johnny I see you cleared things up with Celeste, I'm really glad for you," Sue said.

"Thanks," Johnny said. All the sudden a timer went off and Ben said, "And those would be my Pizza Rollz," as he got up and left the room. "Speaking of food Reed, we need to go over what kind of food that's going to be at the wedding," Sue said as she got up.

"Yeah you're right," Reed said as he got up with her and left the room. The only two left were Storm and Johnny.

"I'm also happy for you Johnny, I hope you and Celeste stay together for a long time," Storm said. Johnny smiled and nodded as he took another piece of chocolate.

"Shouldn't you be eating something a little more healthy for breakfast," Storm asked.

"Yeah I should, but right now I'm really to happy to care," Johnny said as he popped the Dove chocolate into his mouth.

About that time Xavier left Johnny and Celeste's room. Xavier walked into the living room and said, "Let's go Aurora, our job is done here for today. It was a pleasure seeing you again Johnny and I hope to see you again soon." Johnny smiled and waved goodbye as they left. After a couple moments Johnny headed into the kitchen and stole a couple of Pizza Rollz from Ben and headed to his room. As soon as he walked in he was not only met with Celeste but her suitcase as well.

"Where are you going," Johnny said with worry in his voice.

"Xavier offered me a chance to go to his school, a school where I can properly learn how to control my powers. I'm taking that offer along with a year's leave from the modeling business. I think it's about time Johnny that I start taking back my life, and I think this can really help me. Don't worry though we'll stay in contact and I'll be back for Sue and Reed's wedding," Johnny looked at her with sad eyes Celeste walked over and hugged him and said, "It's not like I'm leaving forever." "I know but you just got back, I don't want you to leave again," Johnny said.

"Don't worry I'll be back, and if you don't want me to leave then come with me," Celeste said.

"I can't I've got to stay here and help the others incase something ever happens," it was Celeste's turn to frown.

"I should have thought of that first. Don't worry though Johnny I'll be back," Celeste said as she kissed him.

"Promise," Johnny said smiling down at her.

"I promise," Celeste said as she kissed him one more last time. After a few moments Celeste turned away and began to pack again when she was done she took a quick shower and then had Johnny help dry her off. She threw on some clothes and then some makeup.

Now as she stood in the doorway of her and Johnny's room she felt sad but for some reason happy like things were only just beginning. She slowly closed the door picked up her things only to be grabbed by Johnny who helped her down to her car that Gambit had helped drive back here for her yesterday. Johnny put her things in the trunk and then closed it and walked over to the driver's side where Celeste was standing.

"Just come back soon, please," Johnny said.

"I'll try," Celeste said as she kissed him on the cheek. Johnny however had other plans and turned his head so that he kissed her on the lips. After a couple of minutes they pulled away and Celeste got into her car Johnny shut the car door for her. Celeste rolled down the window and kissed him one last time before finally driving off. Johnny followed her with his eyes and he noticed her hand waving goodbye through the window. Johnny waved back slowly. He really was going to miss her. It wasn't going to be the same without her.

* * *

Celeste Pov. 

Before Celeste got out of the city she stopped at a local store and picked up a few snacks for the trip ahead. She also picked up some other essentials and headed to the check out counter. As she was checking out she noticed Jarvis was working the counter.

"Glad that you're back," Jarvis said. Celeste smiled at him and said, "Glad to be back, so how's the family doing."

"Better knowing that you're alright," Jarvis said smiling.

"Well you tell them that I love them and I'll see them when I get back," Celeste said.

"You leaving," Jarvis said.

"Yeah I got some things to settle before I can finally settle down," Celeste said.

"I figured," Jarvis said.

"Well bye baby," Celeste said leaning over the counter and giving him a hug as she grabbed her bag and headed out the store. As soon as Celeste opened the door she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said as he helped her up.

"That's alright," Celeste said looking at him. He had brown hair, and really dorky glasses. Though he seemed really nice and besides he was a little cute because he had that Toby Maguire look to him.

"I'm sorry, I was just in a rush, I had to pick up something for my grandmother," he said.

"Don't worry it's fine, Mr…" Celeste said.

"Parker, um Peter Parker," he said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Peter," Celeste said.

"Hey wait a minute, you're Celeste Doom, that famous model everyone's been talking about. The one who got her powers from a storm up in space? I've been meaning to get a few pictures of you," he said.

"Wait a minute now I know who you are, you're that guy that works for the daily Buggle, you take those pictures of Spiderman," Celeste said.

"Yeah well, I kind of know him personally," Peter said.

"Well I bet that's wonderful, so what's spider boy like," Celeste asked.

"He's really nice, and kind, though he always seems to be in a hurry," Peter said.

"Yeah well I guess ever can see that," Celeste said as she looked down at her watch. "Shoot I've got to get going or I'm going to get to Westchester in the middle of the night," Celeste said.

"Yeah and I better get going too my grandmother really needs those cans of corn, but hey when you get back look me up here's the Daily Buggle's number just ask for me and they'll give you my phone number. Just tell them who you are first," Peter said.

"Sure, well I'll see you around," Celeste said as she walked out waving goodbye to him. She got in her car and turned up the music, which was currently playing the song 'A New Day Has Come' by Celine Dion. The song just fit her perfectly. As she drove off she found herself singing with it.

_A new day has come  
A new day has come_

_I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear_

_Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you_

_Hush, love_

_I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new son_

_A new day has come  
A new day has come_

_Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
Oh, in the eyes of a boy_

_Hush, love_

_A new day has come_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new son_

_A new day has come_

_Ohhh, a light_

_Hush, now_

_I see a light in your eyes  
Oh, in the eyes of the boy_

_I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love_

_I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Hush, now_

* * *

**All right people that's it for now until I see Fantastic Four Rise of the Silver Surfer. I hope you enjoyed the ending as much as you I did and by the way someone asked for Spiderman so I gave them Spiderman and who knows in the next part I might try to figure a way out to put him in there. Well thanks to all those who have reviewed my story so far and thanks to all those who have read my story in all. Can't wait until I can start writing the next part. Oh and by the way the song that is at the end of this chapter can be found on my profile if you want to hear it. It'll be under MORE THAN FOUR MUSIC.**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

**_FLAME ON_**


	16. The Truth

**+The Truth +**

Celeste sat in the mansion's huge living room reading a book. Celeste had changed since she'd been here. She had grown up and looked more like a woman than ever. She didn't look like a teenage girl at all anymore. Her hair was cut real short like that girl Jael in the 9th season of America's Next Top Model. Her hair was still white with blue streaks. She still had a model's body, which might explain why a lot of the teenage boys that lived in Xavier's School tended to stare in her direction instead of their own girlfriends. She even had Logon looking at her, but even they knew that their relationship was only a friendship relationship.

Not only had she grown up physically, but she had slowly begun to grow mentally. Her powers were under her control now more than ever. She knew how to use them and when to use them. All in all she had improved since she'd been there.

As Celeste read on in her book, which was called 'The Historian,' by Elizabeth Kostova, she felt a presence lingering behind her. She reached her mind out and found that it was Bobby. "Yes Bobby what can I do for you," Bobby jumped behind her and quickly said, "I hate it when the professor dose it, and now I hate it that you've learned how to do it."

"Well you wouldn't have to worry about me doing it if you would speak up instead of watching my back," Celeste said rather cruelly, "So what do you want anyway."

"The professor told me to tell you to meet him in Cerebro," Celeste eyes widen and she stopped reading.

"He said to meet him there, you sure," Celeste said.

"Yeah I'm sure," Bobby said and then walked off. Celeste closed her book and laid it on the side table. She got up and started a fast pace walk toward the elevator that would take her downstairs. When she reached the elevator she found Gambit already coming out.

"You alright Cheri you look like you've seen a ghost," Gambit said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Xavier wants me to go down stairs and meet him in Cerebro," Celeste said after giving Gambit a quick kiss. Celeste had broken up with Johnny a month ago when she had found out he had cheated on her. They hadn't been on good terms with each other since then. Gambit and her had started dating about right afterward.

"Well then I better let you go on then," Gambit said giving her one last kiss before he headed off upstairs. Celeste walked in the elevator and pushed the down button. The doors closed closing her off to the world behind them. She couldn't help thinking why Xavier wanted to see her down in Cerebro. Then again lately he had been avoiding her since she got back from her one week trip to London with her cousin Toad to search for their other cousin Lily, which whom they found out was alive and was a mutant. So many questions rang through her head as the doors slowly opened again revealing a white and metal hallway with many round doors with X's on them. Celeste ran toward the door where Cerebro was to find Xavier waiting for her with a smile.

"What is it professor," Celeste asked.

"I bet you've been wondering why I haven't spoken to you in a while," Xavier said pushing some buttons on a panel next to him.

"Well, of course, but I thought that you might just be keeping to yourself, because you might have had something on you're mind," Celeste said.

"Indeed," Xavier said and then sighed out loud and said, " I think I might have found you're parents killer." Celeste took in a deep breath and said, "What do you mean killer, it was a car accident."

"No it wasn't, the car accident was just a cover up. Celeste are you aware of you're families mutant history," Celeste nodded and said, "My grandfather was one, but my mother and her siblings weren't."

"Not as far as we know, Celeste I think that she might have been and that you might have been all along. That might be the reason why you reacted to the storm a lot more seriously than the others when you were in space. I think that your parent's killer or killers were after you Celeste," the professor said gravely.

"Why me," Celeste asked inching closer to him.

"That, I still do not know myself and that's what I intend to find out. Here sit down and put on this helmet," Xavier said.

"But professor only you're aloud to, it won't work with me," Celeste said.

"I think it will, don't worry Celeste I know what I am doing," Xavier said flashing her a grin. Celeste slowly put on the helmet and sat down. Xavier began to twist some more knobs and push some more buttons and before Celeste knew it before them was a red cloud full of little people.

"Celeste I need you to think hard of the night when your parents were killed was anything unusual about that night," Celeste began to think and then something did pop up into her head.

"My mom said to my babysitter that they might be out very very late that night and to make sure that I was in bed by 9:OO and to make sure all the doors and windows were locked and sealed. She had never told any babysitter that before because she'd always that they could handle themselves and I also remember that she had a very worried look on her face that night," Celeste said.

"Good Celeste, now can you think of anyone that you're mother might have acted weird around when she saw them," Xavier said.

"Now that you say that there were two people, a man and a woman by the names of Mephistopheles, and Hecate," Celeste said.

"Do you think you could find them in here," Xavier said pointing outward to the red cloud of people. Celeste began to reach out and before long two people who looked very familiar were before her face.

"They were the people," Celeste said.

"I thought so, Celeste do you know one of them is a mutant," Celeste shook her head and then said, "Who." Xavier pointed his finger to the woman who was currently moving like she was still in her world. She was fighting someone that Celeste couldn't see.

"Do you think she killed my mother and my father," Celeste asked.

"I'm certain and I believe it was because of you," Xavier said.

"Why me," Celeste asked.

"I do not know, but we are going to find out, I need you to find her location for me Celeste so think real hard and reach out to her," Celeste not only did that, but she also spoke to her through her mind.

"I coming for you whoever you are, I know you killed her, and I'm going to kill you," Xavier did not here her but Hecate did whom was miles away in a boxing ring in New York City. Hecate froze from that cold voice and ended up getting punched in the face for stalling. She growled as she got back up and thought back at Celeste, "That's if you can catch me." The woman punched the other woman in the face and she went down covering her face. The woman vanished from Celeste's vision and she was brought back to a huge empty room now.

"You reached out to her didn't you," Xavier said.

"Yes I did," Celeste said with a cool voice.

"Do you know where she is," he asked.

"Actually I do, she's in New York, and what a coincidence I was just going there early next week for Sue and Reed's wedding," Celeste said smiling an evil grin.

"Celeste promise me that you won't do anything irrational while you're there, let me handle it," Xavier said.

"Don't worry professor, I won't," Celeste said crossing her fingers under the chair and blocking her mind from him.

"Good," Xavier said patting her on the back as Celeste removed the helmet and handed it back to him. She exited the room where Cerebro was and headed up stairs using the elevator. When she reached the upstairs foyer she quickly took toward the stairs and went to her and Gambit's room. Gambit was there currently when she walked in, but she knew he had been here recently because she could smell his cologne. She walked over to her dresser where a little card was. It was the invitation and a letter to Celeste from Johnny and the others asking for her to attend and that she should write back if she was coming so that they would know to have the place ready for her to stay. She picked up a piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

* * *

**Okay I still haven't seen the movie but I'm going to give you an early glimpse of Celeste before I began to write the next part of story but that won't be until I see the movie like I said. Oh I'm going to put a lot of the Marvel comic people into my story like Spiderman, Ghost Rider, and maybe Blade. I didn't even know that Blade was a Marvel comic. Who Knew. Oh also bet you all hate me because she's not with Johnny anymore but don't worry don't lose hope yet. She's going to be getting around first before she finally ends up with her man. If she didn't then there would be no drama and no story right. Well thanks for all the reviews from last chapter and yes to the one review that reminded about the chem. 101 thing again, don't worry I know about it I just haven't gotten around to fixing it yet. Well hope you like the beginning and you get an idea of what the future might hold for Celeste. Peace out.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**FLAME ON!**_


	17. Homecoming

**+Homecoming+**

The sound of a roaring engine caught Celeste off guard and she jumped almost spilling her coffee. Gambit sat beside her watching the flight attendant as she showed the first class what to do.

"I hate flying, I always have and always will," Celeste said to Gambit.

"How do you hate flying when you yourself can fly," Gambit said.

"I can control my own self when I fly, but when I'm in a plane I can't so that is what worries me. Plus I'm claustaphobic you know that," Celeste said.

"Don't worry I'll be here to protect you," Gambit whispered as the flight attendant shot them a deadly look because they were talking. Gambit picked up Celeste's hand and kissed it to show that he would be there for her.

After awhile the plane was in the air and heading towards it's destination, New York City. Celeste was going a week early to find out as much as she could about Hecate. She was bound determined to get her parents killer and kill her. Gambit strongly disapproved and agreed with Xavier about the whole idea. They both wanted her to leave well enough alone, but Celeste wasn't like that. She wouldn't let something like this go. Not when she knew where the killer was and how she could watch her squirm in pain if Celeste found her.

Other than the whole Hecate thing, Celeste was worried about seeing Johnny again. She hated how their relationship had been strained because of what had happened. Johnny was the one who had cheated, but then again Celeste was the one who wouldn't listen to his explanation and that was because she didn't want to due to it being bogus. The proof was right on a magazine. He had been lip locked with some bleach blonde bimbo on the cover of the Starz Magazine and many others by now. The whole fiasco had gone nation wide embarrassing Celeste in the process. Along with that whole fiasco many other embarrassing things surfaced about Celeste because of Johnny. If Celeste hadn't of made that public appearance for her company she might have lost her modeling career. She was both disgusted and appalled at Johnny for what he had done.

Celeste pulled out her laptop and turned it on so that she could get some work done. Her manager Rick had asked her to do some modeling while she was back for the sake of her job and she couldn't turn it down. She didn't want to lose her job, other than her friends it was the only thing she had left to keep her mind off the past. She had gone through a long recovery after the Empire State Building incident. Plus it took her a long time to gain control of her powers fully, which put her through a lot of physical and emotional stress. All in all she knew she was ready to come back, but she was afraid that sooner or later something else would begin to tear at her.

As Celeste was typing in her Myspace account name she noticed the daily news to the side. It caught her eye because of the picture. She quickly clicked it and began to read about it. Apparently huge craters were popping up everywhere like the one in the picture, and many other weird things had been happening. Suruga Bay in Japan had frozen completely in one second leaving a fishing boat trapped. Giza in Egypt was suddenly frozen by snow, and there was a huge black out in Los Angeles, California. The weird thing was that all of this happened yesterday. Celeste nudged the laptop into Gambit's lap and looked down and he too read it.

"Well that's unusual," Gambit said after he got done reading it.

"You think," Celeste said sarcastically.

"Well it's not like we can do anything about it until Xavier tells us to so don't worry Cheri everything will be fine," Gambit said squeezing her hand gently. Celeste looked down at the picture on the laptop and said, "I hope you're right."

A little while later Celeste and Gambit were walking around the airport looking for Rick who was going to pick them up and get their limo driver to drive them to their hotel that they would be staying at these next few weeks.

"Celeste, Celeste over here," Rick yelled holding up a sign that spelled out her name in big blue letters. At that moment a lot of people turned their heads toward Celeste and Gambit, making Celeste pull her hat down lower so that no one could see her cheeks blushing. Gambit kind of enjoyed it as he walked through the crowd towards Rick. When Celeste reached Rick she half yelled at him telling him he should use a code name next time so that it won't attract attention.

"Sorry Celeste I forgot. It's just been so long since I've seen you," Rick said giving her a quick hug. Celeste knowing that her cover had already been blown took her glasses off and her hat showing Rick her new short hair.

"Oh Celeste I love your new hair it makes your face look a lot more adultish now," Rick said. Celeste was about to correct him on the nonexistent word adultish, but Gambit caught her off by introducing himself. Rick looked him up and down like he was some hobo off the street.

"Well he's not Johnny, but he dose seem more polite. I guess you could help him with his style Celeste," Celeste rolled her eyes at Rick. It wasn't Rick's fault at the way he judged people it was just this sort of OCD thing he kind of had and probably always will have about staying in style.

"Well shall we get your bags," Rick said as he motioned for them to follow him toward the place where you could pick up your bags. Celeste had about five bags to get while Gambit had only two. In total that was seven bags to get which meant they need someone's help. The limo driver plus Rick helped them get the bags into the truck and he had to about sit on the trunk to get it to close. Celeste thought it was historical.

Gambit and Celeste loaded themselves into the limo along with Rick. As soon as the limo began to head off questions zoomed toward Celeste about the photo shoots she wanted to do while she was here. Rick thought it would be a good idea if she also attended some conferences while she was here and make some public appearances to help her get some good publicity again. She really at the moment didn't care because as she looked out the window she noticed they were passing by the Baxter Building and from what she could tell, it had changed a lot since she had been gone.

"Celeste so, are you sure you want to do the Johnny shoot," Celeste's head snapped in his direction and yelled, "What."

"The Johnny shoot. That's the main shoot I've been talking about this whole time. Johnny asked for you personally to do the Fire and Ice shoot for the new cover of the Style magazine. It's basically a swimsuit cover," Rick said looking innocently at Celeste. Celeste however glared daggers back at him and said, "How much will it help me with the public."

"A lot, a photo shoot with Johnny and you making amends will show the public you mean no more harm toward the Fantastic Four or him for that matter. Believe me Celeste when I say you need this shoot more than ever," Rick said. Celeste sighed heavily and said, "Fine, but I'm not making any promises about getting to close to him in this shoot. I want nothing to do with him really any way." Gambit gave her a sympathetic look as he pulled out a coke from the cooler that was in the limo.

"That's my girl," Rick said patting her hand.

The limo pulled up to the hotel and as they were getting out they were met with tons of reporters. Celeste had to cover her eyes to be able to see where she was because the flashes of the camera.

"Celeste, Celeste over here, Are you going to do the shoot with Johnny Storm," one reporter asked.

"Celeste, OVER HERE, Are you attending Reed Richards and Sue Storm's wedding," another reporter asked.

"Of course," Celeste said looking at him.

"Is it true that you are one of her bride's maids," another reporter asked.

"Yes," Celeste answered.

"Miss Doom are you or are you not going to settle your differences with Johnny Storm," Celeste looked hard at the reporter who just asked that.

"I'm going to try," Celeste said with a sarcastic laugh and then added, "but, I'm not going to make any promises that it's going to be easy." All the reporters quickly turned to that comment and began asking more things like that. Celeste was starting to get mad now as she looked into the sea of reporters, cameramen, and photographers. One person though caught her eye the most.

"Peter," Celeste said looking at Peter who immediately looked up from his camera and waved at her. She walked over and pulled him out of the crowd and said, "If you want any more answers you'll have to ask the Daily Bugle's best photographer, and my friend Peter Parker," Everyone turned on him and began asking him how he knew her and she had to pull both him, Gambit, and Rick through the crowd and into the hotel.

"Well now that we are safe, how are you doing Peter," Celeste said shaking his hand.

"I'm fine and you," Peter asked.

"Terrible, I hate those leeches, sometimes I think they should leave people well enough alone. No offense though Peter," Celeste said.

"None taken," Peter said.

"Do you want an interview from me, I'll feel more comfortable if it's a friend I'm telling and not a complete stranger," Celeste said.

"Sure," Peter answered happily.

Rick checked Celeste and Gambit in while Celeste answered questions for Peter who wrote them down quickly. After they were done Celeste thanked him and he thanked her. Celeste gave her bags to the hotel person who took them up to her room as Gambit, Rick, Peter, and her all went to the Dining area to order some lunch. While they were sitting down to eat Celeste phone went off which immediately began to play Apologize by Timbaland and One Republic. She quickly answered it so that everyone would go about his or her own business again.

"Celeste, Hello, is it you," came Sue's voice.

"Yes it's me Sue, how are you doing," Celeste asked.

"I'm fine, I just saw you on the live news entering your hotel. I'm sorry, if I had known reporters were going to be there I would have sent Ben to help you get into your hotel," Sue said.

"Oh it's alright Sue, I'm fine. Not a single scratch is on my skin. I pulled one reporter out of the crowd though to do an interview with so that they may leave me alone for a little while," Peter lightened up at that comment and smiled.

"Well when you are coming by Celeste, I mean I haven't seen you in like for ever," Sue said.

"Oh I'll be by there tomorrow, it's just I've got some things to do before I cane completely unwind and Gambit and I would love to have tonight to ourselves if you know what I mean," Celeste smirked as she looked toward Gambit who only smirked back.

"Oh well then, I guess we'll have dinner tomorrow, but don't forget to come by we have some wedding plans to still go over now that you are here," Sue said.

"Alright well I'll talk to you later Sue, Give my best to Reed and Ben, and only them," Celeste said.

"Alright but you really should talk to Johnny," Sue said.

"Oh I will along with my wonderful powers backing me up," she could here Sue sigh in the background and then quickly say, "Well alright, goodbye."

"Goodbye," Celeste said and then hung up the phone.

"Well Peter we better get going we have a lot to do as well as you I bet," Celeste said.

"Yeah I do, well I'll see you later Miss Doom," Peter said getting up to shake her hand, but Celeste hugged him and said, "Call me Celeste, Peter. You're a friend now, not a stranger." Peter smiled and then said, "Well then I'll see you later Celeste."

"You too," Celeste said waving goodbye as she got up and her and Gambit left for upstairs leaving Rick to pay for their meal, which he gladly did.

Celeste and Gambit went up to their room and unpacked to make their room seem more like home as much as they could when they were done they then began to make their calls and get all their daily schedules from now till the end of their trip set. When they were both done they began to get ready to go out to a local club that Rick had suggested for them to visit.

After Celeste had got done readying herself she was completely ready for the club. She had her short white and blue hair slicked to one side with part of it hanging in her face. She was wearing a short blue strap dress with a low V cut. She wore some blue high-healed shoes to match. She also wore a beautiful diamond heart necklace that Gambit had bought her. She wore long dangling drop diamond earrings. She had a purse to match plus a shawl to throw around her shoulders to keep her warm somewhat.

Gambit walked out and now looked more stylish thanks to Celeste's wonderful taste. He was wearing a suit but not a business suit, just one to wear out to party.

"You ready," Gambit said grabbing the keys to one of their rental cars.

"Yeah I'm ready," Celeste said as she quickly sprayed on some of her favorite perfume, Curious by Brittany Spears. Celeste quickly made her way toward the door and out it. She closed it and then wrapped her arm around Gambit's and they walked toward the elevator together which took them to the garage. They quickly found their rental car, which was a silver viper. Gambit opened the door for Celeste and let her in. When Celeste was set Gambit headed towards his side of the car and got in. He started it up and backed up and then they were out of there. Celeste gave Gambit directions to the club which he sort of unwilling took. Celeste knew that he hated being told what to do, but because it was her he did it any way. Their relationship was good but it was slowly becoming strained. Celeste noticed the sharp comments they had toward each other now and she knew that it was because her job. He loved the spotlight sometimes, but others he rather just be left alone.

Gambit pulled into the front of the club and got out. The chafer opened the door for Celeste letting her get out. He quickly closed the door and went to the other side got in and started it up and left to go park it in their garage. Celeste and Gambit headed into the club and were immediately met with loud music screaming and the smell of alcohol.

"Come on over to the bar I want something to drink first," Celeste said after handing her things to one the club workers.

"Well you go on I'm not so thirsty yet," Gambit said looking into the crowd.

"Alright well I'll see you in a few baby," Celeste said giving him a quick kiss and then leaving him to go have his fun. As Celeste made her way over to the bar she bumped into somebody.

"Oh I'm sorry I….Johnny," Celeste said as she looked up into the smirking face of Johnny.

"Hey Celeste I didn't know you were here," Johnny said.

"There's a reason why I told you sister I didn't want you to know," Celeste hissed.

"And what would that be, to oh say avoid me. Don't you think you've done enough of that? Face the truth Celeste, that's what you always told me to do," Johnny said.

"Well it seems that I'm not the only one who doesn't follow that advice, because you're the same ass as you always been," Celeste said.

"And you are the same bitch as you always been," Johnny said.

"Yeah and I'm proud of it too," Celeste said getting up in his face.

"Well good for you, how about you go scamper off and leave me to my happiness," Johnny said waving his arms out at the girls within the club.

"Now I remember why I hated you, because you were an egotistical, narcissistic…" before Celeste could finish Ben cut her off.

"Celeste is that you how are you doing," Ben said coming in at the right time.

"I'm fine and you," Celeste said quickly hiding her angry exterior.

"Wonderful, hey how about we go see Reed," Ben said with an all-knowing face as he glanced at Johnny and then to her.

"Sure," Ben quickly led Celeste over to Reed who was explaining to some girls something about the world.

"Hey Reed look who I found," Ben said and Reed turned to look at Celeste and he broke out in a big grin.

"Celeste what a surprise I thought I wouldn't be able to see you until tomorrow," Reed said getting up and hugging her.

"Well Gambit and I decided to come out and enjoy our night and I just happened to run into Johnny and Ben," Celeste said.

"Oh well I'm not going to ask about the run in with Johnny, but how's Gambit," Reed asked.

"Oh he's fine, he's off on his own right now. I told him I was going to get a quick drink first before I do anything," Celeste said.

"Oh well Ben show her to the bar and Celeste I'll see you later, I'm just starting to enjoy my bachelor party," Celeste smiled and him and waved goodbye as Ben showed her to the bar where Celeste ordered the biggest drink she could get and gulped it down.

"Slow down there Popsicle. If you don't calm down on the drink I promise ya you won't be in for a good treat tomorrow," Ben said using Celeste's new nickname that he had given her.

"Yeah well I need it to forget a lot of things," Celeste said.

"Like what," Ben asked.

"Like everything, From Johnny, to the photo shoots, basically my job, and Gambit," Celeste said.

"Why Gambit I thought you loved him," Ben said drinking out of his pitcher.

"You know to tell you the truth I don't think I really do. It might seem like a bunch of roses from the outside, but from the inside it's all a bunch of thorns," Celeste said looking toward Ben.

"So what are you saying," Ben said.

"I'm saying that maybe I should just break up with him and stop dating for a while. I think the only reason why I began to date him in the first place was because he was attractive, he was rebound, and at the time he could hurt Johnny real bad," Celeste said.

"Well you right about the last part because it did really hurt Johnny. You know Celeste you really don't know the whole story behind that picture. It was a complete accident," Ben said.

"What, he tripped and fell onto her lips," Celeste said with a sarcastic laugh.

"No, what I'm saying is that he has a lot of crazy fans after him. You should listen to what he has to say," Ben said.

"Yeah I'll listen to him right before the world ends," Celeste said taking another big gulp and then said, "Well I'm going to go look for Gambit now. You take care Ben."

"You too Popsicle and please don't drive tonight I don't won't to have to hear on the news that you got into a bad accident or got pulled over for being drunk," Ben said throwing a worried look toward her.

"Don't worry I'm not to drunk, and I never drive after drinking," Celeste said waving goodbye as she went off to find Gambit. It took her about an hour to find him and when she did she found him with a girl in a dark corner.

"Listen Missy I'm only with Celeste right now to make sure she don't have a mental breakdown. You know I love you," Gambit said as he kissed the red headed girl.

"Well I'm glad to here it, for a while there I thought you were really into her," the girl said.

"I was, but now that I realize what I have to go through to be with her it just don't seem like it's worth it anymore," Gambit said.

"You know Gambit that's what I've been thinking all along," Celeste said and he and the girl jumped and turned in her direction.

"Celeste now listen…" Gambit was stopped quickly by Celeste, "Listen Gambit you're not the only one that's been thinking it. You can have that red head, you were rebound any way," Celeste said walking away. It was kind of God's way of saying here's your chance to get out free before something bad happens and she took it so now she was thanking God for it. Celeste was making her way out of the club when she noticed Ben, Reed, Johnny, Sue, and a bunch of military officers heading for the kitchen so she made her way over and walked in with them without being noticed. When someone did notice her it was Sue.

"Celeste what are you doing here," Sue asked surprised.

"Getting away from my new dumpee, any other guys you have in mind for me," Celeste said sarcastically. All the sudden Celeste heard the black military officer clear his throat to get their attention and they turned toward him.

"Well it's great to see Miss Mirage is back in town sort of. As long as you don't try to freeze the city again I'm fine to have you here with us," Celeste turned several shades of red as he said this and she said, "No, that won't happen again."

"Good, now on with business," the General said. Celeste looked quizzically at the General, because she had no idea what was going on but she had a clue that it might be about the strange occurrences that had been going on. Celeste noticed Johnny glance at her and then at the military girl close to him. She knew he was only doing that to try and infuriate her.

"As you may know there've been recent and unusual occurrences all over the world. Officially we've down played the significance to the public concern to these anomalies. It might pose a threat to our national security," the General said. Celeste immediately began to listen intently to what he was saying ignoring Johnny's poor attempts to infuriate her. The military girl stepped forward and began talking.

"These were taking by our spy satellites a few days ago," she said handing him some pictures. Celeste scooted in and looked closely at them and said, "It looks like a meteor to me." Reed gave her a hard glance basically saying don't talk about things you don't know so Celeste backed up.

"What is it," Sue said looking up at the General.

"We were hoping Dr. Richards could tell us," the General said.

"I'm afraid I've never seen anything like it," Reed said.

"Ben," Reed said handing the pictures to Ben to look at.

"Well I would say that it was a meteor," Celeste almost did a jump for joy for being right until Ben said, "but the trail is all wrong. This thing is giving off it's own energy."

"Take a look at this," the General said.

"These have been appearing in a remote areas through out the world since the event started," the military girl said as Reed inched closer to look at the dark whole in the picture that Celeste herself had been looking at this morning on her lap top. The only difference was that this was taking from space and more well seen.

"Field personal…" and Celeste trailed of there as a vision came to her. She saw something silver fly past her in her vision and then stop and catch Johnny in an iron grip as he flew toward him. The vision stopped and she came back to where she was at. No one noticed that she had spaced out and she thanked god for that. She decided she would tell Reed later what she had saw. Right now Reed was fussing with the General about building some kind of machine to track it. Reed apparently said he wasn't going to because he wanted to enjoy his wedding with Sue. It was very likely that he was going to build it behind her back and was just saying this now so that Sue wouldn't have any suspicion toward it. It was either sweet or totally evil what he was doing, Celeste couldn't decide.

"I expected more Richards, even from you," the General said with a menacing glare toward Reed. Even the military girl was now giving dirty looks toward them all. Celeste gave one right back at her and they stayed like that for a moment until the girl broke contact and walked out with their things.

Celeste was about to explain what she had saw to Reed, but she was caught off by Sue who hugged her and said, "Now that they are gone do you want to stay at our place tonight since you and Gambit broke up."

"I really don't want to intrude," Celeste said.

"Oh you won't," Sue said quickly.

"Alright then I just need someone to drive me back to the hotel so that I can pick up my stuff," Celeste said.

"Oh I'll do it," Sue said and then locked arms with her and ushered her out into the club and out the door to their car where Johnny was talking to the military girl. Celeste watched as he got blown off and she laughed her butt off.

Celeste had a big idea now how this trip was going to be. Hectic!!!!

* * *

**Alright people I wrote the first part, but I don't know when I'll be able to write the next because I'm at my mothers work for the last time this month and there's a guest here that's acting like an ass that wants to use the computer. Well any way I hope you enjoyed it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**_FLAME ON!!!_**


	18. Spidey to the Rescue

**+Spidey to the Rescue+**

Celeste sat on the Baxter Building balcony with Reed who was going against his wife's wishes by building the machine that would help the General. Celeste was currently listening to Ben fuss with Reed while she herself fussed with her own splitting headache, which had been brought on by the drinking. She was only half listening to the conversation with Johnny showed up and interrupted her peace.

**(Authors Note: I don't remember this part so until I get the movie again I'm switching things up, so sorry)**

"So Celeste has your headache gone away," Johnny yelled knowing that she still had it. Celeste temples clenched while she held her head in pain. After the pain receded she glared in Johnny's direction and said, "No it hasn't asshole." Ben and Reed looked between the two monitoring them. They were making sure they wouldn't have to rush in and keep the two from killing each other.

"Reed how is the moisture levels tonight, I think if I take a fly it might help," Celeste said taking of her clothes so that her newly made suite by Xavier showed.

"They're alright Celeste, but be careful there are some dry spots," Celeste nodded while Johnny gazed at her new suite.

"What's that, that isn't your old Fantastic 5 suite," Johnny said partly out of anger.

"If you don't remember I destroyed it and I'm not exactly still part of one team. Do you not notice the X and the 5 on the suite and this is only one of my suites. I prefer this one more because One it's leather, and Two it holds me in better that the new Fantastic 5 suite Reed sent me," Celeste said. Right about then Reed noticed her new suite as well. It looked closely related to Rogue's X-Men suite only it was switched around. The suite was blue and the lines on it were black, and like she had said, there was an X and 5 combined on it.

"Oh yeah Celeste I have been meaning to ask you about that suite I sent you. Did it work well with all your powers," Celeste nodded and Xavier smiled and said, "Good." Celeste glanced in Johnny's direction, glaring, before she flew off.

As soon as she felt the air on her skin it instantly made her head calm down. She closed her eyes for a second enjoying it and then opened them again. It was so beautiful out tonight as she looked down upon the city. The moisture in the air was perfect to keep her afloat and as far as she could tell there wasn't a dry spot in the air at all.

Celeste closed her eyes again and that time she had a vision, and it was of Hecate leaving a gym. She barely caught a glimpse of the name when the vision ended and her eyes opened in time to see a building right in front of her. Celeste pulled up and managed to stop before she hit it. As soon as she knew she was safe, the name she had saw came back in her mind. _Golden Gloves _had been the name of the place, but she still didn't know where it was. Though she was pretty sure it had to be further down town because she had never seen that place around the upper part of NYC. Celeste looked down and noticed something unusual. A lot of red and blue blinking lights were moving through the town and she instantly knew that was her cue.

Celeste dove down to follow them and find out what the problem was. When she reached the place though she quickly found the problem. They were chasing after a blue hillbilly looking truck that at the moment had a guy hanging out the passenger window shooting at the cops and now at Celeste. Celeste froze the moisture in the air to stop the bullets and then unfroze it. She quickly zoomed off toward the truck in determination. A couple of cops looked her way and cheered remembering who she was, but still some looked at her in hatred for what she had done before she left. Celeste managed to get in front of the truck and freeze its tires to the pavement. The three crooks stepped out and aimed their guns at her and began shooting. Celeste formed another large wall of ice and stopped the bullets but they kept coming and ended up breaking the ice. Celeste turned and covered her face as the ice shards flew at her. Celeste used the water that was in the ice and stopped the ice and turned and redirected it toward the crooks. The crooks quickly hid behind the truck and kept on shooting. Celeste used the water in the sewers below her to come forth and lift the truck into the air and freeze it. The crooks quickly came into view and dropped their guns. They took of their masks and quickly Celeste recognized them. They were the British guys that Toad and her had ran into when they were in England searching for their family.

"Well at least we blooming found your ass, now it's pay back bitch," the one crook with blonde hair said. 'Oh shit,' was all Celeste was thinking right then. Toad and her had barely escaped with their lives last time they ran into the mutant haters who were mutants themselves. Ironic huh?

"Listen I'm sorry we tore you away from that girl, but you were wrong in what you were doing," Celeste said.

"Oh yeah well it was wrong of you to mess in our affairs," the one on the right side said. Celeste gulped; she knew she was in trouble now. They all aimed and fired their powers out at her. They had power to throw freaking huge balls of black energy that would knock you unconscious for about a week or kill you. This time, she was sure, they weren't going to go easy on her. Celeste flew into the air and then shot out her own attack of ice shards at them. She then used her duplicated mirages to confuse them. She through shards and managed to take out one of them, but the other two realized where she was now and began to fire. Unfortunately she was trapped between a window frame and she couldn't duck in time. She closed her eyes and just waited for the blow, but it never came as she felt herself yanked from the window and into strong muscled arms.

"Are you alright," a guy's voice asked. She looked up and was about to say she was alright until she noticed it was Spiderman and all she could do was nod.

"Good now let's get these guys," Celeste regained her senses and said, "Yeah let's kick their ass."

Celeste used a high-powered mirage of herself and pushed it toward one guy knocking him off his feet. Spiderman quickly webbed him up in a cocoon and knocked him out. The other guy however wasn't going to go that easily. He threw energy ball after energy ball trying to kill the both of them. Spiderman looked toward Celeste and said, "On three throw an ice wall while I sneak up and web him up alright." Celeste nodded and they took their places. Celeste took the water in the air and the street and created a wall and then threw it at him. He was so distracted about breaking the wall before it hit him that he didn't notice Spiderman web him up and pull him out of the way. Celeste quickly melted the wall before it slammed into the now arriving cop cars. She then lowered the truck from the ice pillar she had created.

"We make a pretty good team," Spiderman said tying the knocked out guys to a pole.

"Yeah we do," Celeste said with a smile and a blushing face.

"Maybe we should do this more often," Spiderman said.

"I wouldn't mind it, it's better than working with my Ex, or Xavier," Celeste said.

"Wait a minute your Mirage from the Fantastic Five. Where have you been," Spiderman said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Oh just learning how to control my powers and not destroy the Earth again," Celeste said as she noticed a policemen who was glaring and listening in on their conversation.

"Well that's good, I would hate to fight you. Your pretty good for a new guy," Celeste glared at him and said, "New guy, new girl you mean."

"Oh yeah, new girl, sorry," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks again Spiderman, anything we should know about those three," before Spiderman could answer the cop, Celeste began for him, "Their names are Charles, Duncan, and my least favorite, and their leader Dugan. Their class 4 mutants and their from England, they were trying to get my attention so they could kill me," Celeste said and Spiderman just looked at her with probably a dumbfounded look under his mask.

"Thanks that helps a lot, ALRIGHT BOYS LOAD THEM UP INTO THOSE CARS AND MAKE SURE YOU STICK THEM BEFORE YOU DO," he yelled as he walked away.

"Usually it's crooks trying to get my attention. It's kind of nice for a change it isn't me their after," Celeste smiled at him and said, "Yeah, but bad for me." As Celeste listened closer to his voice she couldn't help but think it familiar.

"Do you know a Peter Parker," Celeste asked and immediately his head snapped in her direction and said, "Yeah why?"

"Oh just wondering. You sound a lot like him, you wouldn't happen to be brothers would you," Celeste asked.

"No, He nor I have brothers," Spiderman said.

"Well you seem like it the way you act, sound, and talk," Celeste said with an almost all knowing smile on her face as she read his mind.

"Yeah well I hang out around him to much I guess," Spiderman said with a hint of a laugh to his voice.

"Yeah I guess," Celeste said still with a knowing smile. All the sudden Celeste's head began to throb and she held it really tight.

"Are you alright," Spiderman asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm just getting over a hangover," Celeste said.

"Here take my coffee," a young officer said from behind her. She turned around and smiled when she realized whom it was.

"Drew is that you, I haven't seen you in ages. Where have you been hiding all these years," Celeste said to her old best friend.

"I've been hiding in a the police academy to be able to become this. If only I had known that I'd be bagging up men like these," Drew said with a laugh, "So Celeste will I be seeing you around more often with him or the Fantastic Five."

"I don't know you'd have to ask him, I work better by myself though," Celeste said.

"Well you about got yourself killed, Miss I-work-by-myself," Spiderman said.

"Oh shut it. If it hadn't been those three then I would have been fine," Celeste said with a tint of anger in her voice.

"Well anyway Celeste I better be off and so should you Spiderman, their having problems downtown bagging up some bank robbers," Drew said as he walked of.

"Oh great more work. MJ is going to kill me," Spiderman said under his breath.

"Do you want me to help? Believe me when I say I don't mind," Celeste said.

"Sure, why not, I need an extra hand anyway," Celeste smiled and they both took off, one flying and the other swinging.

Johnny's Pov.

Johnny was lying in bed enjoying his night when he heard two loud thumps and then whispering. He quickly got up and ran toward the door and then cracked it. He managed to squint through the dark enough to see two figures on the balcony talking. He slipped through the door without a sound and got closer to see whom they were and what they were talking about. When he was right about there he stepped on one of Reed's old inventions and it cracked alerting the two figures who immediately turned on him.

"Johnny is that you," came Celeste's voice.

"Celeste is that you, what the hell are you doing up so late," Johnny said.

"None of your damn business, go back to bed you asshole," Johnny was steaming at this comment and decided to crash whatever party she was about to have with this person.

"So who's that," Johnny asked again.

"Like I said, none of your damn business alright," Celeste said harshly and slowly as Johnny made his way toward them he realized Celeste was standing right next to Spiderman.

"So spending time with Spidy now, want to become a part of his team too," Johnny said smirking.

"No, he helped me tonight, and I helped him. Does that satisfy you now," Celeste said.

"Maybe," Johnny said as he sat down on the balcony chair in his boxers spreading his legs purposely to piss Celeste off.

"Whatever, Anyway Spidey thanks for your help," Celeste said.

"No problem, and thanks for yours, any time you need help again just come and find me," Celeste smiled and waved goodbye as he jumped off and started swinging toward the downtown area. Johnny looked Celeste over before making a comment, "You've filled out." Celeste head snapped in his direction, "What did you say," she asked.

"I said you've filled out. Is there a problem with that," Johnny said.

"Yes, you're looking," Celeste said as she walked inside the building with Johnny following her.

"So, we may not still be together but it doesn't mean I can't still look," Johnny said as he headed toward his room and shut the door. Celeste glared and mumbled under her breath while she herself walked into her room.

"Oh and by the way the photo shoot is tomorrow, goodnight," Johnny said sticking his head outside the door and then closing it after he was finished. Celeste screamed and slammed her door.

* * *

**Okay I know it's not good, but I'm sick and tired and pooped. What do you expect? Well anyway if you did enjoy it, good, and I promise the next one will be more exciting. Alright people I'm asking a favor. I need to make this story a little more interesting with the Johnny/Celeste relationship so I need someone else to start liking her so who will it be, Bad Spiderman or Good Harry/New Green Goblin? Just Review and put your idea in your review and I'll tally them up and see who won after two more chapters alright. Well anyway hope you enjoyed.**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**_**  
FLAME ON**_


	19. Photo Shoot

**+Photo Shoot+**

Celeste woke up with a now cleared head, but aching bones. She slowly got up and then stretched out as far as she could go. She slowly strutted her way to the bathroom and started up the shower. She removed her pajamas and then jumped in. The warm water hit her skin as if it was raining. It felt it inside anyway. Celeste memory faded back along time ago.

"_You know when I was on the tip of the Empire State Building I was having a battle with not only you, but with myself inside. I guess the real problem in the end was that I was still upset about the changes that I've undergone in my life. My parent's death, the police never catching the guy who rammed his car into them, moving in with my Uncle, going into space and gaining powers, and changes to my features, they were all part of this whole big problem that only built up rage. I guess what tipped it was what happened to my Uncle. I just lost it you know but when I was having that battle within myself I had to choose between three choices; be who I was once before anything happened, be who I was on that tower, or be semi-normal," Johnny looked at her for a second closely before saying, "What did you choose."_

"_To be with you, to be semi-normal, if I had been normal completely I wouldn't have known you, and if I had chosen the power driven path then I would have to kill you. I don't think I could have done that," Celeste said looking at Johnny as she raised her hand to his face and laid it gently on his cheek. Johnny lifted his hand to hers that was on his cheek. He closed his eyes and just felt her touch. She was his, and he was hers. He loved her so much that words couldn't describe. Johnny opened his eyes and slowly closed the space in between them and kissed her tenderly. She slowly reached her arms up to him to pull him closer as he himself pulled her closer by her waist._

Celeste shook that thought out of her head and began her normal routine. She soon got out and dried off and then pulled the water out of her hair and brushed it. She then used the straightener on her hair to make it lay down better on her right side. Celeste soon got that done as well and threw on a light coat of makeup and then headed to her closet. She grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue and black flowered like Kimono shirt. She then threw on a pair of black and blue sandal heels. Celeste walked over to her jewelry box and pulled out a real diamond pendent necklace that had once been her mothers along with a silver diamond studded watch. Celeste also threw on a pair of dangly silver earrings.

As Celeste was gathering her stuff to take with her to the photo shoot today she heard some people yelling out in the hallway and decided to check on it. As she opened her door she found Johnny and Gambit fighting. Now that was unusual.

"Let me see her," Gambit demanded as he pushed Johnny out of the way.

"I don't think she wants to see you're fucking ass," Johnny yelled and pushed him back.

"She probably wants to see me more than she does you," Gambit said.

"Wanna bet," Gambit said glaring into Johnny's face.

"Yeah I'll bet. I'll bet you'll leave her alone Gambit. She doesn't deserve a creep like you," Johnny said.

"Nor does she deserve a creep like you either," Gambit said.

"Who said I wanted her, I'm just protecting her," Johnny said and before Gambit could answer Johnny punched him. Celeste had had enough of this. She kicked off her shoes and quickly intervened by using the moisture in the air to create a wall between the two, which Johnny quickly melted. About that time Ben stormed in and only took a moment to take it all in before he grabbed Johnny while Celeste pushed Gambit back by using the water in his blood to control him. She then froze him to the wall. By using her power to it's full extent she weakened herself partly and she sat down on the floor to take a breather.

"You alright Popsicle," Ben asked looking at her.

"Yeah I just can't control a person's body as often. I have to have full concentration and plus it takes away a lot of my energy," Celeste said as she lifted herself up again by grabbing hold of the black marble statue next to her. She took in one last deep breath and then began speaking, "Gambit I want you out of this place and away from me before I do something I know I'm going to regret. I don't want to see you. You got that?"

Gambit nodded and she defrosted him and he slowly made his way toward the door before stopping to look at her, "Here you go Celeste I thought you should see this." Celeste looked down at the Daily Bugle newspaper with her and Spiderman's picture on the front with words spelling out NEW VILLIAN JOINS SPIDERMAN. Celeste looked up at Gambit, but found he had already left. Ben let go of Johnny who quickly stormed off to his room. Ben walked over to Celeste who put a hand on Celeste's shoulder saying, "I'll have a talk with the editor if you want."

"No Ben, I'll do it. It's time I showed these people I'm not a bad person, just a mistaken mutant," Celeste said picking up the picture and looking closely at herself and Spiderman shaking hands.

Later at the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson was sitting in his office yelling at Peter Parker when he heard yelling outside his office. It wasn't unusual, but this time it was different. There were wolf whistles and stupid comments usually made toward a woman. He pushed the button on the phone to talk to his secretary, "Betty what's going on out there." He let his finger off the button and then listened.

"It's a visitor Mr. Jameson," Betty said looking up at Celeste who at the moment had sharp icicles on all of her fingertips that she was admiring.

"Well tell them to go away, I'm busy," Mr. Jameson said yelling.

"I don't think you want me to do that sir. It's Miss. Doom sir, Celeste Doom from the Fantastic Four. Mirage," Jameson gulped, he had never thought in years that one of the people he wrote about, badly for that matter, would show up to his office, especially one who had deadly powers. He did the only thing he could do that wouldn't piss her off, "Send her in." Celeste smiled down at Betty and then headed toward the door and opened it. As soon as she stepped into the office Jameson could feel the air change to a very chilly atmosphere. She glared him down with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Good morning Mr. Jameson," Celeste said as she watched him glance at her icy fingernails and then visible gulp.

"Good morning Miss. Doom how can I help you," Mr. Jameson.

"Oh I just came down here to talk about this article right here," Celeste said throwing down a newspaper and pointing at it from afar while her nail grew longer to show his name written under the article.

"It seems Mr. Jameson we have a misunderstanding about myself and my friend Spiderman," Celeste said coolly.

"Oh we do," Mr. Jameson said stuttering as he looked down at the paper. Peter watched this from afar and tried to hide the smile that was beginning to brew.

"Yes we do. See if you haven't noticed Spiderman tends to pick up more slack than these policemen and you do out there along with me, now that I'm back. I'll admit I've made a few mistakes in my past, but all the same I'm better now, but if someone was to oh…say… maybe write something really bad about me or my friends I guess I would have to switch back to those ways just for them to make that article true," Celeste said and slowly the smirk faded and her voice got really dark, "Let's make this clear Mr. Jameson, not a band of cops or an army could stop me from killing you. The only thing that keeps me from doing that is my reason and if you destroy that by destroy my reputation with this paper here then I guess I'll have to destroy you, got it." Mr. Jameson nodded and Celeste's smile returned and she rose up away from his face.

"What makes you so sure Spiderman's a good person anyway," Jameson said opening his big mouth, "For all we know he could be a mass murderer." Celeste smiled and said something that made Peter's heart drop to the floor, "Because I know exactly who he is and he's everything but evil. Dorky sort of like Mr. Parker over there but a guardian angel none the less." Mr. Jameson nodded and Celeste opened the door and walked out along with paper. Peter quickly followed her with determination to find out if she was just fooling around or was telling the truth. When Celeste got out in the hall and toward the elevator Peter pounced.

"Do you really know who Spiderman is? Spiderman told me he never told you," Celeste smiled and said, "Peter he doesn't have too, I can read his mind I'm telepathic. Don't worry Spidey I'll keep your secret." Peter's heart jumped and said in a whisper, "You knew." Celeste smiled and nodded and then said, "Besides just your voice and the way you acted tipped me off. Like I said though, I'll keep it a secret. I won't tell anyone." About that time Celeste's elevator door opened and she got in and waved goodbye as the doors closed. Peter stood there shocked for a moment and then slowly smiled and laughed.

Celeste walked into the studio with techno music pumping through the air very loudly. She was immediately met with people running around frantically and screaming for help. She soon found Rick who was frantically speaking in French to one of the models. After he was done he turned to Celeste and sighed.

"Thank god you're hear Celeste these models are driving me nuts. I need you to show them how a real model works," Celeste smiled and said, "I'll do my best."

"Good, anyway you've got to do 5 main shoots today. 1. Underwater shoot. 2. Cover girl shoot. 3. Herbal Essence Shoot. 4. J-14 Magazine shoot, and last but not least the Style Magazine shoot with Johnny," Rick said as they both walked to the dressing room.

"Yeah I can do it as long as the shoot doesn't involve touching," Rick frowned and scrunched his face up and said, "Well you're going to have to it's all part of the shoot. It's like a Yin and Yang sort of theme." Celeste growled and said, "Isn't there any other way." Rick shook his head and Celeste sighed and said, "Fine, but one false move and I'll kill him. Warn him of that." Rick shook his head and then was off. All of the hairdressers and people started getting Celeste ready for her first shoot. She came out in a blue two-piece blue bathing suit. They told her to get in the pool as soon as she was ready and she immediately jumped in. She did a few poses as the man underwater took a few pictures. After about 50 Celeste came up and got out to get ready for the next shoot.

When she came out this time she was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, designer shoes, and a white shirt that tied around her neck exposing everything but her front that was held in place by another string that tied tight in the back. They called her up and told her to sit on this large flat rock that was surrounded by a pond with goldfish swimming in it. She did a few poses and a few of her water moves bringing up fish out of the water that still swam inside a fish bowel sized water bubble. The whole time she was doing this Johnny watched from the background and listened to the music playing to calm his nerves. The music was by P Diddy featuring Christina Aguilera called Tell Me. Celeste caught Johnny's gaze and frowned and earned a scolding from the cameraman. She quickly went back to her normal stature. When she was finished one of the guards helped her off the stone and back to ledge. When she was heading back to the dressing room Johnny stopped her.

"You looked good up there," Johnny said with a smirk.

"Thanks," Celeste said dryly as she kept on walking.

"Celeste we need to talk," Johnny said.

"We don't need to talk about anything Johnny," Celeste said turning on him.

"So you're not even going to let me explain what happened," Johnny said.

"Yes," Celeste said as she started walking again.

"Celeste please just talk to me and listen," Johnny pleaded.

"No Johnny I'm done with you," Celeste said walking into the dressing room and closing the door. Johnny sighed; maybe if he hadn't had been so pig headed before then maybe she'd listen to him. Ben had talked to him that morning and told him he should try talking to her and that he needed to grow up.

The next time Celeste came out she ignored him completely and went straight to her shoot where she had to do some sort of shoot for her hair. Gimme More by Britany Spears was playing making it easier for her to dance to it while the cameraman got his shots. Johnny watched as she intentionally teased him. He growled in frustration and soon left to escape from any further embarrassment. Celeste grinned ear to ear from seeing this and about that time the cameraman got his shoot. He let her go and she quickly made her way to the dressing room where they put on her new clothing and makeup for her next shoot. This time it was a group shot with J-14's stars of the month, which happened to be Zac Efron, Beyonce, Alicia Keys, the Jonas brothers, Hannah Montana, and herself added. She mingled for a few minutes while the cameraman got ready and believe it or not she gave the Jonas brother's her autograph. When the cameraman was ready he quickly took the shots and they were free to go. Celeste now took her time to the dressing room dreading the next shoot. When she got into the dressing room they immediately dressed her into another white bikini only this one had a couple of rhinestones on it. They then put on waterproof makeup and then sprayed her with a light coat of water to make her look wet. They quickly threw her into the shoot and Johnny was right there waiting. As promised there was a Yin and Yang symbol right behind them. The photographer asked that they used their powers and they did. Johnny tried to pull her closer to him, but he had no luck. Celeste felt his hand go lower and she frowned and was quickly scolded by the cameraman.

Celeste kept reminding herself that soon she'd be out of here and she'd go and visit Peter and see if he could calm her down. After the last shot she practically ran to the table of water and downed a whole bottle. She noticed Johnny staring at her and start coming her way, but she quickly made her way to the dressing room to take of all her stuff and get ready to go.

As she was leaving though Johnny caught her.

"Celeste please I just want to explain to you what happened," Johnny said.

"That's the thing Johnny I don't want to hear what happened, I want you to leave me alone," Celeste said.

"Celeste I still love you alright," It felt like Celeste's heart split in two when he said that. Celeste had to practically hold back her tears with her powers to show no emotion to that. Celeste said the only thing she knew that would make him let her go, "Johnny I don't. I don't love you anymore. Besides I like someone else alright," She quickly exited leaving Johnny broken hearted. Celeste knew that in the end if she would have gone back to him she would just end up getting hurt again, so she was saving herself from him now. Celeste jumped in her car and drove off toward the Baxter building.

When she got there she quickly made her way into her room where she changed into her own costume that was black leather pants, and black boots with a water sign around them. She had on a black leather tank top that held her in well. It also had a water sign on it along with a huge M inside. She threw on a pair of long black gloves, a choker once again with the same sign, and last but not least a belt with a Katana hanging from it incase it ever comes to the point where she'd need it. Celeste walked over to her Balcony and jumped out and flew off. It was already night again and she decided she head downtown and look for Golden Gloves, but instead she found Peter fighting a guy in a green suit and on a board. She quickly intervened.

"Get out of my way," the green suited guy yelled.

"No, you're not going to touch my friend," Celeste yelled as she water whipped him backwards off his board. Peter was up ahead and saw this and yelled thanks, but was soon thrown to the ground by the guy who had quickly regained his composure. Celeste and Peter fought him as much as they could, but he was slowly beating them. Peter had a trick up his sleeves though and told Celeste to hold one end of the web while he held the other. The guy tripped and fell off his board. He hit about everything before he hit the ground. Celeste noticed Peter's worried look and quickly followed him to the ground.

"HARRY," he began giving him CPR while Celeste went to fetch some help. When the help got there they immediately threw him in the ambulance and rushed him off to the hospital.

"Are you coming with me," Peter asked. Celeste nodded and then said, "Can you call your girlfriend and find out if she can bring me another pair of clothes." Peter nodded and quickly made a call on Celeste's phone and then they both went to the hospital.

* * *

**Alright people I'm telling you all now, pick someone HARRY or PETER because next chapter is when Romance begins. Well I hope you people liked this chapter. It seems a little better to me, but then again you never can tell. Well have a Happy Thanksgiving.**

**_PLEASE REVIEW  
_  
_FLAME ON_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Here's a Poem I wrote especially for this chapter.**_

**Fire and Ice Once Loved**

_She stands there in all her beauty_

_knowing this will forever be her duty_

_She'll be pampered like a queen_

_while her boss is hard and mean_

_She stands in front of the camera's lens_

_thinking of all her friends_

_She feels the ice grow around her hands_

_while for the shoot her back begins to bend_

_She wants to scream up to the heaven's why_

_The camera turns and flashes it's light_

_she does anotehr pose staring into his eyes_

_where a mighty fire burns heavenly bright_

_Fire and Ice will never mix_

_no matter how much you try to fix_

_his fiery hand runs across her waist_

_while a disgusting look appears on her face_

_the cameraman scolds her for her mistake_

_then he says "one more last take"_

_She sighs in relieve as the light flashes_

_while his fiery eyes turn to ashes_

_he has been beat in this love and war_

_She is above and all he can do is adore_

_She sips her cold ice water_

_while his drink he knows is becoming tarter_

_He wants her so bad but she won't forgive_

_Forever and now as long as she lives_


	20. Blooming of New Love

**+Blooming of New Love+**

Celeste sat in the waiting room of the hospital with Peter who at the moment was looking down at his cup of coffee. Celeste sighed; it had been so long since she too had been in this hospital. The last time she was here it was for her brother. At that thought a tear slipped and Peter saw it and looked up.

"Are you alright, what's the matter," Celeste wiped the tears away and quickly said, "I'm fine it's just that…well this is where my brother um…passed." Peter looked at her sympathetically and quickly said, "He's in a better place you know." Celeste nodded and smiled, "I know I just miss him is all. I mean I never even got to say goodbye to him. I was out saving Johnny's ass while he was here fighting for his life." Peter pulled her close and hugged her tightly and said, "Don't worry I'm sure he would have fought longer if he could have." Celeste nodded and then sniffed away her tears and said, "Look what I'm doing I'm making this all about me when we should be worrying about your friend."

Peter looked down and said, "He was my friend, I'm not so sure now."

"Why," Celeste asked.

"He found out I was Spiderman and he thinks I killed his dad. I wish I could tell him the truth of how his father really died, but I promised his father before he died that I wouldn't," Peter said shaking his head. Celeste placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Sometimes promises aren't always made to be kept. Some you have to break to keep people from hating you for something you never really did." Peter looked up at Celeste and hugged her and said, "Thanks for the wisdom."

"No problem," Celeste said as she noticed the doctor coming their way from down the hall. Peter turned and saw this too and quickly jolted up.

"How is he," Peter asked worriedly.

"He'll be okay," Celeste noticed Peter sigh in relief some, " but there's been some memory impairment, particularly short term memory. Right now he can't remember the accident or anything that's happened recently." Celeste and Peter glanced at each other questioningly, but soon turned back to the doctor.

"Is it permanent?" Peter asked.

"It could be only time will tell. He's awake if you want to see him," the doctor said and immediately Celeste noticed Peter's worried glance toward her, but she only smiled and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, uh maybe I should wait," Celeste tightened her grip on his shoulder to let him know she was there and that she'd be with him.

"It's fine just keep it brief, I want him to rest," the doctor said and before he could turn away Peter quickly asked a question, " May she come with me."

"Only family members and people on his medical list are allowed to see him," the doctor said.

"I'm his girlfriend, doctor," Celeste said standing up to let him know who she was and immediately the doctor recognized her and said, "I know you're not his girlfriend Miss Doom don't play coy with me. You may go on in just don't tell the board I let you in alright." Celeste smiled and nodded and quickly escorted Peter down the hall towards his room.

Peter walked really slowly and Celeste noticed and said, "Everything will be fine, besides you remember what he said about him having short term memory right. He'll probably think you're still his friend." Peter looked at her and said, "Yeah maybe you're right." They then reached his room and entered cautiously incase Celeste was wrong. Peter looked at his friend in pain on the bed. Harry turned his head toward Peter and smiled.

"Hey Buddy," Celeste smiled inwardly at how she had been right. She was going to probe his mind just incase, but thought that might put a strain on him so she didn't.

"Hey," Peter said a little taken aback.

"Hit my head," Harry said pointing up at his bandaged forehead.

"Yeah," Peter said half laughing enjoying this.

"Doctor said I was in an accident. Hit and Run. I don't remember much of anything," Harry said glancing in Celeste's directing and smiling and then suddenly his expression turned to a sad one and he turned back to Peter.

"My father he died right?" Harry asked and Peter nodded. "This is all so weird," Harry said.

"I don't blame you, it would be for me too," Celeste said speaking up for the first time.

"And who would this beautiful thing over here belong to," Harry said smiling at her.

"No one, I was with Peter doing an interview when we found you," Celeste said walking over and hugging him taken Harry aback as well a bit.

"Well thanks, I'm glad you were with him, Peter with his vision would have just kept walking without noticing me at all," Peter and Celeste both laughed along with Harry.

"So why were you being interviewed," Harry asked.

"I'm Celeste Von Doom or Just Celeste Doom. I'm part of the Fantastic Four and I'm a super model. I just got back from a long trip and Peter and I happened to bump into each other at a store before I left so I promised him a interview," Harry smiled and looked at Peter, "Who knew you'd actually talk to a hot babe." Celeste blushed a bright red and Harry noticed this and toned it down some, "Well it's nice to meet you Miss Doom."

"Celeste, um you can call me Celeste," Celeste said tripping over her words.

"Well it's nice to meet you Celeste," Harry said looking into Celeste's eyes and for a moment they stayed like that until Mary Jane walked in.

"Hi, I got here as fast as I could," Mary Jane said worriedly before she noticed his state and toned it down.

"I know that face," Harry said with a child like face as he hugged Mary Jane.

"How are you doing," Mary Jane asked as she too took a quick glance at Celeste and smiled.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember I was falling somewhere," Peter's smile fainted some and so did Celeste's.

"Your still fine," Mary Jane said adding, " We love you Harry." Harry smiled at her and then said, "It feels like somehow I've been gone for a really long time and now I'm back home."

"It's good to have you back," Peter said.

"Yeah and it's a pleasure to meet you too," Celeste said playfully making Harry smile.

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to ask you guys to scoot okay," the nurse said now making herself known.

"Oh okay," Peter said scooting over to let her in.

"Okay thank you," the nurse said maneuvering in to check on Harry.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said and then looked at Celeste, "And it would be nice if I could see you again too."

"I'll leave my number with the doctor and Peter," Celeste said with a smile still plastered on her face.

"Yeah great," Peter said looking at him and her.

"Get some sleep," Mary Jane said waving goodbye and all three of them walked out.

Halfway down the hall Mary Jane spoke up, " I think he's going to be fine," Mary Jane said.

"Yeah," Peter said half dreamily thinking of how they were friends again.

"I think he'll be just perfect," Celeste said and Mary Jane spoke up once more, "and you guys seem great." Both Peter and Celeste said at the same time, "Yeah." Mary Jane smiled to herself knowingly at the connection Harry and Celeste had had back there.

* * *

Harry's Pov.

"You have lovely friends," the nurse said.

"My best friends," Harry said turning his head.

"And that young lady seems like a catch," the nurse said.

"Yeah she does," Harry said thinking back to Celeste's face wishing he could have caressed it.

"I'd give my life for them, maybe even her," Harry said and the nurse only smiled bigger and kept going about her business.

* * *

Celeste's Pov.

Celeste walked into the Baxter Building drained from the night or what had been the night since now the sun was coming up. Johnny was sitting in the living room when Celeste walked past heading to the kitchen. Johnny noticed the still lingering blush on her face as she was thinking of Harry.

"Have a goodnight's sleep," Johnny said in a little bit of an angry tone.

"Yes it was a good night," Celeste said.

"Why were you at the hospital," Johnny asked and Celeste turned her head toward him and said, "You followed me."

"No but I saw you coming out on the news, or did you forget tons of reporters around you while you were coming out with Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson," Johnny said.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask me this when I'm not half asleep," Celeste said as she began making herself a cup of Swiss white chocolate coffee.

"Fine, what were you doing there," Celeste glared at him and said, "If you must know I was checking up on Peter's friend, Harry Osborn. He was involved in a hit and run and Peter was worried about him so I came with him. Harry is fine and he's also a very nice and handsome guy compared to your pompous ass." Johnny glared and said, " I'm not a pompous ass and you can stop talking dignified because you aren't."

"Fine you want me to talk like this. Harry is probably one of the sweetest and hottest guy I've ever met compared your lazy and ugly ass," Johnny was steaming now literally.

"What's going on in here," Reed said coming in through the kitchen door.

"Oh just Johnny being the ass he is," Celeste said grabbing her things and her coffee and heading toward her room.

"If I do remember correctly you used to like my ass," Johnny said and noticed Celeste tense as she continued to walk away.

"I can't stand her Reed she's driving me nuts, either she goes or I do," Johnny said after Celeste was out of earshot.

"Fine then Johnny you can leave," Ben said coming into the kitchen. Johnny glared at him and said, "That's nice coming from a building." Ben looked at him and shook his head and said, "Listen here hot shot I know you two have problems, but while she's here I say you two should work it out. She still loves you I can tell and plus she's still hurt over that little incident of yours."

"1st off stop calling me hot shot. 2nd There's nothing to work out between us because there's no more chemistry. She said herself she didn't love me anymore right to my face when I was trying to apologize for what happened. She doesn't love me anymore she love's this Harry guy apparently. I don't think she's ever going to listen to me after what happened anyway even if it wasn't my fault that that fan came up and kissed me out of nowhere and the stupid paparazzi decided it was a good photo opportunity," Johnny said.

"Wait a minute, Harry…Harry Osborn," Reed said excitedly.

"Yeah I think that's his name," Johnny said.

"I know him, I used to work with his father, Norman Osborn. Harry's a good kid, maybe Celeste is in a good place right now," Reed said.

"You know Reed you aren't helping," Johnny said. Reed turned his head while Ben looked straight into Johnny's, "You know kid you should do exactly what she's doing to you."

"Huh, you lost me back at 'You know kid'," Johnny said. Ben shook his head and said, "What I mean to say is Johnny, she's using this Harry guy to probably get under your skin. Girls used to do this to me all the time." Johnny smiled and said, "Really I never saw you as the girl type." Ben wanted to strangle him but kept hold of his emotions and said, " What I'm meaning to say flame boy is do the same thing she's doing. Before you know it she'll come right back to you. Then you can explain everything that happened that day." Johnny took a moment to think and then said, "I think you've got a point pebbles." Ben laughed sarcastically and then said, "Don't call me pebbles again and I'll give you more advice like this."

Celeste sat in her room watching TV when Sue walked in.

"Hey Celeste how are you doing," Sue asked sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Awful, I'm tired of you're brother he's driving me insane," Celeste said.

"Well that's Johnny for you. He's done the same thing to me since I was a kid," Sue said smiling.

"How did you deal with him," Celeste asked.

"Simple, I ignored him until one day he explode almost," Celeste laughed.

"See, I bet you're feeling better already," Sue said and then changed the subject, "Celeste, Johnny never meant to hurt you or cheat on you. It was sort of a freak thing. Johnny was out at this big event supporting us and this fan girl happened to come right up and kiss him. Believe it or not that's the only part that the paparazzi got. They never took a picture of Johnny shoving her off of him or him yelling at her. It's taken me weeks to get these photos, but I thought you should see them. Only one reporter got the picture and decided to tell the truth, but his publicist didn't let him because he said it would be bad business." Celeste took the picture from Sue and sure enough you could turn these pictures into a flipbook of Johnny's mistake kiss to Johnny yelling at the girl. Celeste let a few tears drop and then said, "I can't believe that I didn't believe him."

"I can understand why you wouldn't because of his past, but Johnny started changing when you were dating him but as soon as you dumped him he went back to his old ways. Celeste Johnny is really in love with you," Sue said and Celeste wiped her tears away and hugged her.

"Besides I always wanted a sister-in-law that would beat down Johnny so go get him alright," Celeste pulled away and nodded. Sue left the room and Celeste cleaned herself up and went back outside to talk to Johnny. Celeste knocked on his door and waited. As she was listening though she heard Johnny's voice and some other girl's. When Johnny finally opened the door Celeste found him only in his boxers and a girl half naked on his bed. When Celeste looked closer though she noticed that it was the fashion model who'd taken her spot while she was gone too.

"Can I help you," Johnny said with a smirk on his face.

"I came to tell you, that Harry's getting out of the hospital and I'm bringing him over for dinner tonight is that fine with you," Celeste said smirking. Johnny yelled inside NO but outside with his calm exterior he said, "Yes that would be fine."

"Good," Celeste said screaming and crying inside.

"Oh Celeste have you met Isabella, she took your place while you were gone, and, well her and I just sort of hooked up as well. She might even stay for dinner too. Won't you Isabella," Johnny asked looking back at her.

"Oh sure Johnny that would be wonderful," Isabella said with a thick French accent.

"Good the more the merrier," Celeste said through grinted teeth

"Great," Johnny said as Celeste turned and stomped off toward her room. His smile faded as he closed the door and turned to Isabella.

Celeste stomped back into her room and over to her phone. She pulled out Harry's number that Peter had given her and called it. It rang three times before Harry's frantic voice came over the phone probably from having to pull it out of his pocket really fast.

"Hello Harry this is Celeste, I was just calling to see how you were doing," Celeste said.

"Oh hi Celeste, yeah I'm doing fine, I just got out of the hospital. How are you," Harry asked.

"Oh I'm fine Harry, I was just calling to see if you would like to come over to the Baxter Building where I'm staying right now and meet a couple of my friends if you're feeling up to it," Celeste said.

"Let me see, who wouldn't give up the chance to meet the Fantastic 5, and be invited by one of their hottest members," Celeste blushed, "So what time should I be there," Harry asked.

"Oh around 6:00 so that way you could meet everyone," Celeste said.

"Alright I'll be there around 6:00," Harry said.

"Great well then I'll see you," Celeste said.

"Alright Goodbye," Harry said.

"Goodbye," Celeste said as she hung up the phone and went to go get dressed and then tell Sue, Reed, and Ben he was coming over.

Harry took the elevator on up to the top floor holding a bouquet of white and blue flowers mixed in one. The elevator door opened he came face to face with a desk clerk projection.

"Yes sir may I help you," the desk clerk asked.

"Yes I'm here to see Celeste Von Doom," Harry asked.

"She'll be here in just a moment sir," the desk clerk said and continued typing on an invisible computer. Harry started to pace around waiting and even took a moment to look at an old photo of the whole group together. Sue Storm and Reed Richards were standing beside each other in the middle while Ben Grimm stood on the far right side. Johnny and Celeste stood next to each other both holding up bunny ears toward each other. Harry smiled at this and then turned away to look at another photo of Johnny and Celeste messing around with each other with their powers while Ben was laughing on the side.

"Those were good times," Celeste said from behind him. Harry jumped and turned around, "Celeste it's good to see you again." Harry gave Celeste a quick hug not even noticing her outfit until he pulled away. That was when he had to begin to control himself and his little self if you know what I mean. Celeste was wearing a small low cut black dress. Her hair was pulled all to one side, and she was wearing a real diamond necklace along with a diamond watch. She had on a pair of diamond earrings that dangled. She wore high-healed sandals and all in all Harry was really fighting.

"You look beautiful," Harry said looking her up and down. Celeste blushed and said, "Thanks I thought I'd look good for tonight so that way you can see me at my best other than my worst." Harry smiled at memory of when he first saw her in her own Mirage costume that looked torn up and just a bit bloody. He wanted to ask her before how it had happened, but remembered it was her business.

"Oh these are for you," Harry said holding out the bouquet of flowers to Celeste. Celeste smiled even wider and her blush only deepened when she saw them.

"Oh their beautiful Harry, their my favorite colors how did you know," Celeste said taking them and smelling their wonderful scent.

"You're hair," Harry said and Celeste looked up at him and he quickly said, "Plus I called Peter and asked for any helpful information about you." Celeste laughed and said, "I bet that helped."

"Lots," Harry said sighing and laughing too.

"Well come on let's put these in water and then you can meet everyone," Celeste said taking his hand sending shivers through Harry from her touch.

Celeste and Harry walked into the kitchen and Celeste opened the cabinet and pulled out a vase. She turned on the water and used her powers to bring the water into the vase. She then turned off the water and took his hand again and pulled him toward her room so she could sit it on her desk near the window. Harry took a quick glance around her room and noticed that it was somewhat blank and he was going to ask why when she began to talk.

"I haven't been staying here long enough to decorate, but I think you're flowers help," Celeste said looking at him.

"Well you're welcome," Harry said smiling brightly.

"Celeste dinner's about ready when will you're friend be…here," a voice said behind them. Harry turned around and found Reed Richards one of his father's old friends standing behind him.

"Harry it's good to see you again," Reed said walking up and shaking his hand.

"You too Reed," Harry said.

"If there's anything we can do for you from now on call us okay," Reed said.

"Alright I will," Harry said.

"I just don't won't to hear that you've been in a hit and run again," Reed said. Harry nodded and looked toward Celeste for help, which she gladly offered, "Reed we'll be in there in a moment for now we're just talking."

"Alright well I'll see you at dinner," Reed said walking out. Harry turned toward Celeste and said; "Now I remember why I always feared seeing him. He talks to much." Celeste laughed and then said, "You get used to it after awhile." Celeste sat down on her bed and Harry followed.

"So… where did you go after you left," Harry asked.

"Oh I left to go to Xavier's School for Mutants to get better control of my powers. He is a real gifted man and can practically change anyone's mind. He should become a psychiatrist," Celeste said laughing.

"Yeah he should, I've met him before he can really alter your thoughts," Harry said and then added, "So did you ever get control of you're powers."

"I wouldn't be back if I hadn't, it was hard and stressful and the break up with Johnny didn't help, but in the end it made me a stronger and better person inside and out," Celeste said. Harry smiled and switched the subject to other things and they stayed like that for an hour just talking.

When they did realize how late it was they quickly got up and headed to the kitchen where Celeste found Ben, Sue, Johnny, Isabella, and Reed sitting around the table eating.

"Why didn't you guys come and get us," Celeste asked as Harry pulled out the chair for her and then took his.

"Because we thought you guys should be by yourselves for a while," Sue said with a cocky smile. Celeste shook her head and said, "Well thank you, but it would have been even nicer to get the food while it was hot." Harry laughed a bit at this earning a glare from Johnny who sat opposite of him.

"So Harry how's your father's old company going," Reed asked.

"I don't know I haven't looked," Harry said. Reed smiled and then took a bite of his own food. Harry kept glancing at Ben who only looked up and smiled at him and said, "Yeah I know I'm unusual to look at."

"Ben," Celeste said warningly.

"No Celeste it's okay I don't mind what he's got to say, actually I admire the way he can destroy thing so easily without trying," Ben actually took that as a compliment and went back to his food.

"So Harry are you thinking of having sex with her," Johnny asked right out of nowhere. Celeste spit back out her drink whereas Harry started choking on his food. Celeste hit his back and he managed to swallow it.

"JOHNNY," both Celeste and Sue yelled.

"What I just wanted to know," Johnny said and continued, "I just don't want to have to find out later on when she gets pregnant." Celeste had had enough and she used her wine to freeze over Johnny's mouth who just melted it away and kept talking.

"Well Celeste it's true I mean you do seem like the type that would want it without a condom," Johnny said and right then Celeste smacked him.

"Ouch that hurt just as much as when I had sex with you," oh now that pissed Celeste off and this time without holding back she punched him and he flew across the room.

"CELESTE," Reed said running to Johnny.

"HE started it," Celeste said.

"Maybe I should leave," both Harry and Isabella said.

"Actually Isabella you can stay Harry and I are leaving, I need to cool off anyway," Celeste said getting up and grabbing her coat. Harry got up and followed her right on out.

"LIKE YOU NEED TO COOL OF YOU COLD HEARTED BITCH," Johnny yelled earning a slap from his own sister.

"Johnny that's enough what are you thinking," Sue said.

"I'm thinking I'm done with her whorey ass," Johnny said getting up and stomping off to his room. Isabella, Sue, Reed, and Ben stood there in shock.

"I'm going to leave," Isabella said.

"That might be a good idea," Ben said escorting Isabella to the door.

"What are we going to do Reed, our wedding is in a few days and I don't know if I can deal with this," Sue said holding back tears.

"Don't worry I'll figure out something," Reed said pulling her into his arms.

Celeste was sitting in Harry's limo trying to cool off. "I can't believe him or the nerve he had to say the things he said," Celeste growled. Harry looked at her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry he's just got to take the time to cool off about this. He's just not used to the fact of you seeing other men other than him." Celeste looked at him and said, "I know, it's just that I thought it would be easier than this. I thought when I broke it off with him he'd leave everything alone like he did with all the other girls." Harry shook his head and was about to say something when his limo driver asked, "Where to Mr. Osborn." Harry looked at Celeste and she smiled, "Anywhere other than my place is good right now." Harry nodded and looked back at the driver and said, "Back to my place please."

"Yes Mr. Osborn," the driver said turning to start heading back to his place.

Harry walked into the living room holding two glasses of champagne. He sat down on the couch next to Celeste and handed her one. She immediately took a sip and then sat it down on the table in the costar.

"I hope you don't mind me being here," Celeste said.

"No not at all, it's actually nice to have a girl here. The last girl I remember having here was MJ when I was still dating her," Harry said. Celeste just smiled and looked at the fireplace that was going.

"So…do you want to stay here tonight or would you like to go back home," Harry asked.

"If you don't mind I would like to stay here," Celeste said. Harry smiled inwardly, but kept his composure on the outside. Celeste took a quick glance around and noticed a portrait of a man on the wall that looked similar to Harry. Harry noticed this and said, "That was my father." Celeste looked down at him and said, "At least we have two things in common."

"What would that be," Harry asked.

"One: both of our father's are gone and Two: we were both raised by powerful men. I guess that's why we tend to turn out better than people like Johnny," Celeste said making Harry laugh. Soon both broke out in laughter and ended up laughing in each other's arms. When they both realized this they looked up into each other's eyes. They just looked into each other like that for a few moments before they both leaned in and kissed each other passionately. Harry's hand traveled up and down her back and then slowly made it's way up to her face. They pulled away and looked at each other before they crashed back into each other again. Celeste's hands traveled over his chiseled chest and up to wrap around the base of his neck where she twisted her finger around his hair. Celeste felt Harry push her back onto couch and continue to deepen the kiss and play with her tongue by using his own. Pretty soon the alcohol took over and Celeste blacked out.

* * *

**Okay how's that for a chapter for all of you. Since the only people that reviewed voted for Harry I chose him. Plus who couldn't turn him down he is totally hot and I feel bad for him since what happened to him in the 3****rd**** movie. Anyway I hope you liked the action in this one and the soon to be love triangle. Well thanks for reading and I hope you keep in touch with this story and learn what else happens to my character.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW**___

FLAME ON 


	21. Hecate Enters the Field

**+Hecate Enters the Field+**

Celeste slowly opened her eyes and then closed them again from the intensity of the light. Her head was splitting and her body was freezing. She felt something wrapped around her waist and something against her back. Her eyes immediately shot open after feeling whatever it was that was holding her groan. She looked around the room and noticed she was not at the Baxter Building immediately. She was lying in a deep red wooden cherry four-poster bed with red and white sheets and finish. The walls around her were a dark color of wood and everything looked antique. She slowly turned her head to look upon the person that was holding her and she came to find it was Harry. Looking closer at her state she noticed they were both naked and only half under the covers. She felt like screaming but something else pulled at her telling her this was right. Well either way she heard her phone vibrating on the floor and she had to get to it. She slowly and carefully pulled out of Harry's arm and grabbed a robe of his that was lying on the bedside table. She bent down and picked up her phone and then headed to the bathroom. After she closed the door the phone stopped. She started to look through her caller history and found 5 Sues 2 Reeds 6 Bens and 1 Johnny. All the other ones were from her agency. Celeste quickly dialed Sue's number while she looked herself over in the mirror to see how much of a wreck she was in.

"Hello Celeste is that you? Oh my god Celeste where have you been. We were calling all night worried sick about you. Even Johnny tried once to get a hold of you," Sue said worriedly.

"I'm fine Sue and of course I'm not going to answer any calls from Johnny even if I wasn't drunk," Celeste said.

"What, you were drunk. When? How," Sue asked frantically.

"Let me see Sue the only time I could be drunk was last night and the how part should be easy to answer. I drank," Celeste said grabbing Harry's brush and brushing her hair with one hand.

"You need to get home Celeste. My wedding's tomorrow and I need your help. You're my maid of honor remember," Sue said.

"I will as long as you can get Johnny out of that house," Celeste said unhappily.

"I'll do what I can, until then just get ready. By the way where are you," Sue asked curiously.

"Harry's place, I just needed somewhere else to stay last night and he offered," Celeste said.

"Wait a minute you guys didn't do anything did you," Sue asked cockily.

"I'll tell you when I get home nosey," Celeste said with a tint of a laugh in her voice.

"Alright, I'll call you when I get Johnny out of the house," Sue said.

"Alright Goodbye," Celeste said.

"Goodbye," Sue said as both her and Celeste hung up the phone. Celeste threw off Harry's robe and hung it up off the floor. She turned on the shower and as soon as it was warm enough she jumped in. She tried to remember all of last night's events, but only a few kept popping into her head. She remembered up to the point of Harry and her kissing and bits of their lovemaking, but the alcohol just sort of washed away the rest. Celeste was really hoping that Harry had enough sense to use a condom because Celeste was in no way ready for a child.

As Celeste was throwing on some shampoo she heard the bathroom door open and someone walk in. Celeste froze; she was also in no way ready to see Harry's this morning. Other than Johnny, Harry was the latest guy that Celeste had been with if you know what I mean and it was sort of weird that she had done it with him without even knowing him. God did she feel awful at that moment. Thankfully the whole time he was in there he kept quiet and didn't say a word until he left the bathroom.

"Celeste," Harry said.

"Yes," Celeste said.

"Last night…um…I'm sorry if in anyway I took advantage of you…um…it was… great though and I… don't really regret it," Celeste smiled and poked her head out of the shower and saw Harry smile at her soapy hair.

"I don't regret anything as long as you wore a condom and you don't regret it either," Celeste said.

"Then we're good because I did and do," Harry said. Celeste smiled even bigger and watched as Harry walked over to her. Harry leaned in and kissed her full on the lips and Celeste for once in a long time felt like something was right. Celeste could actually see herself with him unlike Johnny and Gambit. Harry pulled away and looked at her and said, "Mind if I get in there with you, I sort of need a shower too if you know what I mean." Celeste laughed and said in a seductive tone, "Come right on in." Harry smiled and said, "It would be my pleasure."

Sue was talking to the wedding planner when she heard the door open and the projection of the desk clerk greet the person. Sue looked at the doorway and Celeste walked in holding the hand of Harry Osborn. Sue smiled and thought, _'It's about time she got someone good for herself.'_

"So I'd take it that you're the maid of honor and you're the maid of honor's boyfriend," Sue's wedding planner said happily.

"Yes," both Harry and Celeste said at the same time. Sue smiled even bigger and this time Celeste noticed and shook her head.

"Alright let's get started on these right here. Well we've got all of decorations ordered and they'll all be set up tomorrow morning and the bouncers are…" right then Johnny walked into the room and plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Johnny, I thought you were going to go to that big event at the motor cross place," Sue said surprised to see Johnny there.

"It was cancelled besides I should be here with my sister and help her with her wedding plans. Oh Celeste you're here I didn't think you would be after last night," Johnny said deviously. Celeste glared at him and said, "We both know Johnny that you're here to bother me." Johnny shrugged his shoulders and said, "Why not." Celeste shook her head and looked at Sue and said, "Sue I'm sorry. I can't help you until you get Johnny out of here."

"Oh is poor Celeste afraid to be in the same room as her ex lover," Celeste was boiling but she managed to keep her calm and say, "No Johnny, I just don't want to deal with you're childish antics. I've learned to grow up, maybe it's time that you do." After that was said Celeste and Harry got up and left.

"Maybe we should do this later on today Miss Storm seeing how you've got trouble on you're hands anyway. Plus don't worry I've got everything ready the only thing we have to talk about is you and your brides maids' entrance," the wedding planner said.

"Thank you for all you're help, I'll call you later when it's not so hectic," Sue said escorting her to the door. After the planner was gone Sue stomped back into the living room where Johnny was sitting calmly on the couch, well until Sue threw him up against the wall and pinned him there with a force field.

"Sue what are you doing," Johnny yelled.

"Getting down to business on this subject. Johnny why do you keep bothering Celeste if you don't want her anymore. If you hadn't acted like a child yesterday she would have apologized to you and you two would be back together right now," Sue said.

"What," Johnny said looking at Sue surprised.

"Yeah Johnny, you know those pictures taken by that one camera man that you sent me to look for well I found him and paid him loads of cash to save your relationship with Celeste. I gave her the pictures yesterday and she was going to apologize to you when she found you with another girl. Johnny you've been trying to get back together with her for months why did you do something so stupid like that," Sue said.

"Because Ben told me too," Johnny said.

"What," Sue asked putting him down.

"Ben told me that if I made her jealous it might make her realize a few things and come back," Johnny said.

"Johnny when have you ever listened to Ben for advice on girls," Sue said.

"Never, but Sue I'm desperate. I've lost her Sue she isn't going to forgive especially after she's been with Harry Osborn. He's like the guy version of her and the one without powers. Celeste even told me a long time ago she would kill to be normal again," Johnny said. Sue looked at him sympathetically and then went and hugged him. "Johnny you're just going to have to wait it out now. You've made a mistake and now you're going to have to pay for it. It's Karma that's after you now," Johnny groaned and said, "I've always hated Karma."

"Tell me about it," Sue said with a hint of laughter to her voice. "Trust me Johnny someday Celeste is going to turn around and realize you were always right for her. I can look at you two and see the Yin and Yang sign." Johnny just smiled.

Harry and Celeste were now sitting at a café drinking some really tasty coffee when a familiar face walked in and Celeste had to about spit her drink back into her cup. There standing was her longest life friend Tom from the club 'Drop It or Top It.' There standing with him was his wife Angel.

"Tom," Celeste yelled and he immediately turned around and smiled. He poked his wife and pointed in Celeste's direction and she smiled as well. They made their way over to Celeste and Harry carefully.

"Harry I'd like you to meet two of my oldest friends, Tom and his wife Angel and guys I like you to meet my new boyfriend Harry Osborn," they shook hands and sat down.

"So Celeste how are you doing now that you're back in town," Tom asked.

"Well I won't say it's been perfect, but I won't say it's been awful either if you know what I mean," Celeste said and then asked, "How's Jarvis and Ashley doing." Everything went quiet before Angel spoke up, " Ashley's fine, but Jarvis…he's in jail. Spiderman caught him and his gang stealing and well you should know the rest." Celeste was boiling with anger now and said, "How long does he have to stay in jail."

"Until he's served his sentence of 1 month," Celeste calmed down and said, "Why did he get off so easily?"

"Because he confessed unlike the other guys who denied stealing anything," Tom said.

"Now that sounds like god child," Celeste said smiling.

"Yeah I just wish he hadn't got mixed up with them. He's just such a good kid. I don't know why he'd do something like that," Angel said.

"Maybe he felt left out or something," Harry said speaking up.

"How, we never left him out of anything and we always treated him right," Tom said.

"That might be the problem there. Kids his age probably want to be left alone and fit into their own crowd if you know what I mean," Harry said.

"I know it's just we don't want him to get mixed up with that crowd," Angel said.

"I understand what you're saying it's just that either way he's going to, but if you keep holding on he'll think that he has to keep it a secret from you. You got let him go to grow up and make his own decisions," Harry said and Celeste only listened closely thinking of her own past with her uncle. She had never had a real close relationship with him and she turned out alright, but the truth was she always felt like she was missing something. Before Celeste could speak up to protest what Harry was saying her world went dark and she found herself standing around a Chinese city. Reed was holding Sue in his arms and Sue's eyes looked blank as if she were dead. Johnny was standing off on the side next to Ben and some guy silver looking guy was looking at Celeste. "Trust yourself to make the right decisions. I promise to protect this with my life," he said as he took from Celeste's hands a small round crystal that looked like it was moving inside. He put it around his neck and then leaned down to Sue and began to heal her and that's when the vision stopped. When she opened her eyes her friends were shaking her frantically.

"Celeste are you alright," Harry asked frantically.

"I'm fine Harry, it happens all the time. When I do that I'm having a vision so next time don't try to kill me to wake me from it," Celeste said jokingly. Harry smiled and said, "I thought you were having a heart attack the way you looked."

"No I'm not having a heart attack," Celeste said and then looked to her other friends who were looking at her worriedly, but calmed down at seeing her alright.

"Celeste why don't you just give up those powers. I thought you said Reed created a power stripping machine," Tom said.

"He did, but I rather choose to be like this. Besides who wouldn't want to see their future," Celeste said.

"True," Harry said smiling.

Far off in the café sat a woman with long black hair pulled back into a bun. Her eyes were crystal blue, and her skin paler than a dead man's. She was slim and slender, but well built. She was wearing a business suit and around her neck was the same necklace that had been in Celeste's vision. She sipped on her coffee happily while staring at Celeste, "Soon child, you will get all you're answers, but it will still be to late." The waiter came by and put the bill on her table and she quickly paid and walked out.

Later that night Celeste was leaving the Baxter Building after helping Sue with her planning. As she was putting her things into Harry's limo so she could stay with him for the rest of the week until things cooled off between her and Johnny, she saw a flash of blue and red before she was tapped on the shoulder. She looked around and found no one there until she looked up and found Peter in his Spiderman outfit hanging from a pole.

"What are you doing," Celeste asked.

"Coming to get you, I need to show you something. Remember when we were in the hospital the other night and before we got into the discussion about your brother you talked about that vision you had of Golden Gloves," Spiderman said. Celeste nodded and he continued, "Well I found it." Celeste's eyes widen and said, "You're joking." Spiderman shook his head and then Celeste said, "Hold on a minute let me tell the limo driver to take my things to Harry's place and that I be coming home later alright." Spiderman nodded and Celeste jumped in and told the limo driver. He nodded and Celeste shut the window to the back and changed into her Mirage suit. When she got out she found Spiderman still waiting for her on the pole.

"Ready," Spiderman said holding a hand out to her.

"Yeah," Celeste said grabbing his hand.

"There's a few dry spots so I thought I'd carry you. Is that alright," Spiderman asked. Celeste nerves were shot now. Flying was one thing, but swinging and not knowing where the dry spots were really had her unnerved.

"Yeah as long as you promise not to drop me," Celeste said.

"I won't, just trust me," Spiderman said as he pulled her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Immediately he jumped from the pole and toward the street. He shot out a web and began to swing while Celeste began to let out one or two screams.

"It's alright I'm not going to let you fall alright," Spiderman said and Celeste said, "I'm just afraid of heights."

"Wait a minute don't you fly, how can you be afraid of them," Spiderman asked.

"It's one thing when you know you're in control, but it's another when you don't," Peter laughed and said, "Well don't worry I never drop my passengers on purpose." Celeste heart tensed and she said, "Oh great that's the best reassurance I've ever heard." Peter laughed and just kept swinging. Finally after making it downtown and a few more swings Peter stopped and landed on a small building.

"We're here," Celeste pulled away from him and looked down and found the gym called Golden Gloves and just like her vision Hecate was walking out of it and toward the other direction. Immediately Peter noticed Celeste expression change on her face. Her expression darkened and she looked like her evil self again.

"I'm going to take a guess and say she did something really awful to you," Peter said.

"Yeah she killed my pregnant mother and my father when I was only 5 years old," Celeste said and Peter face turned to a shocked expression.

"What are you going to do," Peter asked.

"Kill her," Celeste said before jumping down and then flying after her. Celeste slammed right into her and started punching her. Peter stayed right behind to protect Celeste incase anything happened. Hecate managed to punch Celeste in the stomach and send them both flying in opposite directions onto a building. Spiderman managed to catch Celeste before she fell off the side though. Hecate used her own powers to stop herself. She merely floated back onto the building.

"You knew this was coming Hecate. You killed my parents now it's you're turn," Celeste yelled.

"Aw does poor baby Celeste miss her mommy and daddy," Hecate laughed evilly and said, "Come on bitch give me all that you got." Celeste managed to get out of Peter's grip and send a huge wave of ice daggers Hecate's way, but she merely created a huge cloud of blue fire that melted them away.

"See you can't beat me, I'm the most powerful mutant on earth," Hecate said and then continued, "I gained that title by killing you're mother." Celeste lashed out again only this time she used all the water in the air making the air seem really dry and hot to Peter who had to get far back to be able to breathe. Celeste made it into a huge ice wave and threw it at Hecate who merely floated up out of the way. Celeste melted the water and sent it up after her but Hecate used her telekinetic power to send it back down to Celeste who was pushed back into a wall really hard.

"See you can't handle me, just like you're mother couldn't. I drained her off all her powers and I'm going to do the same to you," Hecate said landing on the building and coming Celeste's way. Celeste managed to get up and this time do something she hadn't been able to do in a long time. She lifted Hecate off the ground with her own telekinetic power and throw her into the next building. Celeste got up and took after her and punched her so hard that she went flying through the building. Celeste followed again and began to punch the living shit out of her. Hecate finally managed to regain her senses and kick Celeste in the stomach and send her a couple of feet back as well. This went on for over ten minutes before Celeste finally managed to wear her down and freeze her to a wall. They both were breathing really hard, but that didn't keep them from saying a few words.

"Why, did you kill my mother," Celeste yelled using her power of water in someone's blood to hold her up. Hecate laughed an evil laugh and said, "Like I have to tell you." Celeste pushed past her limit and managed to tighten her grip on Hecate, but as if she was never there she vanished. Celeste's eyes widen along with Spiderman's.

"NO, NO, NO," Celeste yelled breaking the ice and looking around frantically.

"Celeste calm down we'll find her agai…," Peter started.

"No we won't Peter. It's taken me this long to find her. I'll never see her again. I want her dead don't you get it. She killed my mother and my father, plus my unborn sister. She's going to pay for what she did. I've had to live a life in hell for what she has caused," Celeste said falling to her knees as she began to cry. Peter took off his mask and came toward her and gathered her up in his arms. Peter slowly rocked her as waves of tears and cries washed over her. "Shhh," Peter said as he continued to rock her, "Everything is going to be fine, I'll help you find her again I promise," Peter said.

"I just want her to pay," Celeste said in a whisper as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep from exhaustion. Peter looked at her sympathetically and picked her up. He held her closely as he slipped on his mask. Peter then jumped off the building still holding her tight as he swung toward Harry's place.

When Peter got there he quickly changed back into his normal clothes learning from what happened last time he had entered with someone close to Harry in this kind of state. Peter walked into Harry's living room and sat Celeste down on the couch slowly.

"Peter," Harry asked.

"Hey Harry, I brought Celeste home. Spiderman found her passed out on a building and really tore up. He thinks she got into a fight she couldn't handle and asked if I could bring her back home since he was really busy," Peter said coming up with an excuse for being there.

"Oh well tell him thanks. Is there any real bad damage," Harry asked walking over to Celeste and checking her out.

"Not really, just a few scrapes, cuts, and bruises. All in all she should be fine," Peter said.

"Pete will you help me bandage her I can't exactly do it by myself," Harry asked. Peter nodded and they began to clean her cuts and wrap them. Harry took her to his room and undressed her and put her in one of her huge t-shirts and put her in bed. When he walked back out he found Peter on the phone talking to Sue. When he got off he turned toward Harry and said, "I told Sue, she said she'd send Ben over in the morning to check her and see if she's up to going to the wedding."

"Oh okay," Harry said.

"Harry," Peter said.

"Yeah."

"Do you really like her," Peter asked.

"I don't know, but it feels like it in a way. I feel this attraction toward her, but I don't know it's confusing," Harry said.

"Well if you do care for her that much, please don't hurt her. A lot of people care for her," Harry smiled and said, "What, are you worried I'm going to get my butt kicked by the Fantastic Four, Pete."

"No I'm worried I'm going to have to kick your ass," Peter said smiling. Harry and Peter laughed at this while Harry showed him the door.

Celeste the whole time was in Harry's room having the worst nightmare of her life.

Celeste stood on a cliff looking out at a desert. In the middle of the desert stood a man who looked like the devil himself. Somewhere off in the distance Celeste could hear two babies crying. The dream shifted and she was in complete darkness staring into her mother's eyes.

"_Protect them child, you're our only hope to a better future. You're the Mary of your time, trust in yourself," her mother said, but then a face engulfed hers and it was her Uncles. _

"_You're just like me you know it and you'll always be just like me," Victor said. Celeste stood there screaming, but no sound came out. She felt herself falling and then she felt like she had hit something soft and she opened her eyes._

Celeste opened her eyes while Harry shook her awake. Celeste had apparently been screaming and Harry had been trying to wake her up. "Celeste it's just a dream okay. It's just a dream," Celeste grabbed hold of Harry tightly and held him close, " It felt so real. Is my past ever going to stop haunting me?" Celeste asked.

"I don't know, I don't think your past will never stop haunting you. It's what makes us who we are," Harry said rubbing her back to calm her from shaking.

"Harry, when you're father died what did you feel like doing," Celeste asked forgetting that Harry didn't remember.

"I'm sorry Celeste I can't remember," Celeste pulled him closer and they just stayed like that through the night until Celeste fell asleep again in Harry's arms.

* * *

**Okay I think that will do it for this chapter. Alright the next chapter I'm sure I'm going to make is going to involve a lot of Johnny/Celeste action. I just thought you guys should see this side of Celeste. Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

FLAME ON 


	22. Malfunctions

**Malfunctions **

Celeste watched from the top of the Fantastic Four building as Johnny made his arrival with some whorey model. Her eyes were trained though on the helicopters that kept flying around. For some reason every time one went by she got a chill down her back. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling today was going to go bad, but she wasn't about to tell Sue, who already looked like she was going to back out. It was worse what had happened last night.

Ben's Girlfriend, Alicia Masters, had just left to go make sure Ben was doing alright leaving Sue and Celeste alone. Celeste turned to look at Sue and noticed her smiling back. Celeste however didn't. Last night's events had gotten to her. Hecate had escaped right out from under her. She had finally found her and she had lost her. Why did this stuff always happen to her? Though some things started to confuse her. Why would Hecate say she was the most powerful mutant 2nd to her mom? How strong was her mother? Some things just didn't make sense and they were starting to show up on Celeste's face and Sue was starting to notice.

"What is it Celeste," Sue said walking over to her.

"Nothing just certain questions I've got running through my head. You know just stupid stuff. Plus Johnny you know. It doesn't really help that he's here. Couldn't you walk down the aisle with Ben instead of you brother? I mean couldn't you just have banned him," Celeste said with a hint of a smile now.

"You know I couldn't," Sue said now looking out the window with her. Sue looked down and noticed that Celeste was wearing her Maid of Honors dress. It looked like Alicia's only it was light blue.

"It looks like I'm good at picking out things for you. You look perfect in that dress," Sue said. Celeste smiled and said, "Thanks, I love it and speaking of dresses it's time for you to get yours on." Sue laughed and said, "Yeah I was afraid of that." Celeste shook her head as she ushered Sue into the bathroom. She then, herself, headed down stairs to see what the others were up to. She soon found Johnny and Ben fighting like usual, but as soon as she entered the room they stopped.

"Hey Celeste, are you doing any better now since this morning when I gave you those pain pills," Ben asked.

"Yeah Ben, I'm doing fine," Celeste said.

"Wait, hold up, pain pills, what happened," Johnny asked noticing some cuts on her arms.

"Nothing Johnny, besides it's none of you business anyway," Celeste said.

"Okay you two, do me one favor today," Ben said grabbing their attention, "Please do not fight on Reed and Sue's wedding day. Sue is already worried as it is and Reed almost went faint earlier." Celeste nodded while Johnny stared at the wall.

"JOHNNY," Ben warned him.

"Fine," Johnny said.

"Alright now you two kiss up and make up," Ben said with a hint of laughter.

"Your crazy," Celeste said with a snort of laughter, "I'm never kissing that two faced worthless piece of crap ever again." Ben glared at her and she said, "Alright, fine, I'll hug him and that's all I'm going to do." Johnny opened his arms up mockingly. Celeste bit her lip and hesitated, but she slowly walked closer and hugged him. He felt different, he was more built than what he used to be, but the smell of Johnny was still there. She wanted to stay forever but then her conscience came back and she quickly pulled away. Celeste made her way out of there quickly right as Sue walked into the room.

Celeste made her way to the bathroom and shut the door. She was hyperventilating. Tears were slowly falling down her face. She couldn't let him get to her today. She couldn't ruin this day for Sue. Celeste sucked up all her pride and let it shine. She wiped her eyes fixed her makeup and then walked out of the bathroom again to find Harry standing there.

"Ready," Harry asked with a smile.

"Always," Celeste said as she took his arm and they made their way toward where Alicia and Ben were waiting arm in arm as well. When the doors opened, Ben and Alicia went first with their heads held high. Celeste did the same as both Harry and her walked out. Everyone turned to look at them for sure. She heard people whisper. They knew. They knew that there were things going on between her and Johnny and they too were hoping that there wouldn't be a bad outcome today.

When Celeste and Harry made it to the alter they separated to each other's own side. Just as soon as Sue was walking out Celeste heard Reeds phone go off and Ben gripe at him. Celeste pitched in and said, "Reed you idiot you know she's going to kill you."

"I know but…" just as he was about to speak they started to play the music as Sue began to walk down the isle with Johnny. Celeste noticed how the whole time Johnny was walking down the isle he was looking at her while Harry was glaring at him.

Meanwhile while Johnny was walking down the isle the whole time he was thinking of how pretty Celeste looked. She looked like an angel, an angel stolen from his arms by a demon. Johnny looked quickly at Harry and almost growled under his breath but managed to swallow it for now. When Johnny and Sue made it to the alter Johnny separated from her and went to his side to stand beside Ben. He noticed how Celeste was looking at him as well. Her beautiful blue eyes told her secrets. He could clearly see the pain in them no matter how much she tried to hide the truth. Besides her eyes were glistened over still from tears and the corner of her eye still looked a little blotched. He knew her pain and he felt it, the only problem was that both of them were stubborn and not ready to give up.

Celeste felt like she wanted to cry for both Sue and mostly because of Johnny. His stare never wavered from her and she even knew the whole crowd around her was noticing it as well. It didn't help. Without warning though Celeste was thrown into a vision.

She felt a huge gust of wind and turned to see a helicopter destroying the wedding. Then the vision turned to her flying after Johnny and some other guy who looked like pure liquid silver. Then the vision stopped and she was brought back to reality where she noticed her vision coming true. The wind began to pick up, and everywhere the power went out, including in the helicopter, which began to hurdle toward them. Shock was written on everyone's faces.

Celeste watched as the helicopters blades cut down into the roof as people scattered. She managed to help get some people to safety as Sue and Ben stopped the helicopter. All the sudden though both Johnny and Celeste heard a sort of whistling sound and then a fast silver looking thingy flew by.

"Johnny, Celeste," Reed yelled.

"But this is Dolce," Johnny said giving protest.

"Yeah and this is a designer dress too Johnny but it isn't stopping me," Celeste said as he ripped the sides and threw off her shoes to make it easier to run to the side of the building and jump to fly after whatever had flown by. Johnny soon followed. Johnny and Celeste weaved through buildings following the surfer as fast as they could.

"Man he's fast," Johnny yelled.

"Ya think," Celeste said as she almost slammed into a building trying to stop him.

"You alright," Johnny asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Celeste said. Right as she said that though they both came close again to slamming into another right as the surfer sort of passed through one without breaking the building. Johnny and Celeste went to the other side and watched as he remerged.

"Aw that is cool," Johnny said as he watched him.

"I do the same thing," Celeste said.

"Used to," Johnny said as the surfer about crashed into both of them making Johnny come close to Celeste almost frying her.

"Come on Celeste," Johnny said as he flew after him. Celeste trailed behind them as they continued to make a wreck of the city and inside a tunnel. They even continued to follow him across the country. Celeste had fell behind even father since the moisture in the air slowly started drying out so she didn't get to see Johnny get caught by the surfer until the surfer started to take him out of the atmosphere.

"NO, STOP," Celeste said almost through tears. Celeste flew up to the surfer and started banging on him and trying to pull his arm away from Johnny's throat.

"LET HIM GO HE'LL DIE," Celeste said as she tried to pull Johnny from his grasp. Celeste stared deep in his eyes and he stared back even harder, but for some reason his eyes started to soften at her tears for Johnny. Though Johnny unaware of Celeste's tears said, "You win."

The surfer let go and Johnny slowly began to fall back to earth. Celeste took one more last look at the surfer who continued to look at her as if she was a ghost until Celeste realized Johnny was in trouble and then she zoomed back down herself.

Johnny finally realizing he was falling started to pull back up but found that he couldn't. Celeste finally got close enough to him to grab on to him, but to bad for her that right then he ignited and she fell back in pain.

Johnny finally landed with loud crash into a desert tent of an owner who was currently watching. Johnny rolled over and opened his eyes and he found himself looking up at a camel. It took him a moment to register what had happened, but when he did he jumped up.

"CELESTE WHERE ARE YOU," Johnny yelled looking around. He soon found her about a couple miles away lying in the sand. She wasn't moving.

Johnny's eyes widen and he stopped breathing. His heart began to beat so fast that you could have sworn that it was a machine going through a malfunction. Johnny raced over to Celeste and found her laying face down. He slowly rolled her over and found his worse fears. Both of her arms, hands, and chest were burnt. Her face had one burn across it, but it was on the side.

Slowly, shocking Johnny, Celeste opened her eyes. Johnny about cried. He was so glad that she was at least alive. She truly was an angel that had fallen from heaven.

"Johnny what happened, and why does my arms hurt so badly," Celeste asked.

"You're burnt Celeste, but you're alive," Johnny said with a smile. Celeste closed her eyes and groaned in pain. Reaching down deep inside herself she slowly pulled at a power she hadn't used in a while and that she thought she wouldn't ever have to use again or find again. Slowly she began to heal, but still it was not enough to get rid of all scars like the one that still remained on her face. Johnny held her their for a few moments pushing the hair out of her face. Celeste just sat there concentrating on healing.

Johnny without realizing what he was doing leaned down and kissed her passionately. Celeste shocked out of her mind stopped healing and opened her eyes. She didn't stop him but she didn't help him either. This was all confusing. She didn't understand why this had to be so complicated. Why couldn't she just forgive him? Then the memory came back of his stupid pride and hers. There would always be that one sin that kept them apart. Despite her minds screaming protests to stop, her heart pulled harder and she finally began to kiss back while tears ran down her face.

Johnny shocked still even himself continued. They didn't even stop when they found themselves becoming aroused. Johnny knew full well there were two people close by, but thankfully a sand dune covered them. Slowly Johnny and Celeste did the thing they both said they would never do again. The odd thing was the whole time Celeste kissed him she didn't feel his hot breath. Instead she felt a cooling sensation. Even Johnny noticed the difference in Celeste's breath that had become unusually hot, but that didn't stop them they just continued until within a few minutes later they laid there together naked blown out of their minds. So many feelings were running through their mind, but neither said it to one another. They slowly began to get dressed and then called from Johnny's communicator for Reed to send someone to get them. Even on the Jet back to the U.S.A they couldn't look at either.

When the plane landed they went their separate ways. Johnny went into the arms of his Victoria Secret model's arms and Celeste into Harry's. Both neither knew why this happened. Maybe it was still their pride, but they choose not to question it until it came up again.

Later Johnny and Celeste sat relaying their story to everyone in the Baxter building. Celeste mostly stayed quiet as Sue bandaged her up a little. Celeste felt like speaking so she did, " Listen whatever that thing was it wasn't normal. I know that for sure, but it seemed to me it had feelings. Let's not push its buttons to a huge extent or I fear for things even worse to come."

"I agree," Johnny said not even looking at her.

"Well we've got to do something about it. It's destroying everything," the general said. Celeste and Johnny both shut their mouths. Once in a while they would speak up, but neither would look at the other. Either it was shame of what they had done or the fear of what to come now.

When everyone finally parted, Johnny being the first, Celeste immediately headed after Johnny to talk. Harry followed her every movements. She had completely forgotten he was there.

"Celeste are you coming home," Harry asked.

"No Harry, I'm not. I've got things to do. I'll come home as soon as I can," Harry nodded in understandment and rushed off to get out of the intensity of the room's air. Celeste slowly walked toward the balcony where Johnny sat looking down at the city. He was holding his head. She knew he had to be in pain, but she also could tell something else was bothering him.

"Johnny are you alright," Celeste said walking up to him being cautious.

"Yeah I'm fine, a little sore, but fine," Johnny said.

"I didn't mean that Johnny," Celeste said almost in a whisper.

"What do you want me to say Celeste," Johnny said.

"I don't…" Celeste began.

"Of course you don't know. You haven't even been able to figure it out from the beginning. Celeste I love you and I wish you get that across your head," Johnny said.

"You have an odd way of showing it," Celeste said coldly motioning toward the billboard where his girlfriend's face was plastered on.

"Celeste I can't sit here and wait for you forever," Johnny said.

"Johnny I…" Celeste began.

"I know Celeste. You can't. That's what you always say. Celeste why don't you be like other normal girls and accept the fact that we're not normal. We're never going to be normal. There's always going to be someone around the corner waiting to get into either of our lives. I'm not about to throw my life away waiting on you. Damn it Celeste I love you, but I'm tired of waiting," Johnny said as he walked toward the edge of the building and jumped, but surprisingly he continued to fall. Only a few sparks came off of him until he landed on the ground. Celeste immediately started freaking out. She quickly jumped off and found that she herself couldn't fly. She managed to not land as hard by controlling half of her power.

People immediately crowed around the two while Sue came running toward them.

"Are you two alright," both Celeste and Johnny shook their head. They felt tired and a little sick. Celeste looked better than Johnny though. He looked like a wreck at the moment.

"Johnny are you alright," Celeste asked.

"I don't know, I've been feeling really strange since my run in with surfer-boy," Johnny said catching his breath.

"Maybe we should get you checked out," Sue said as she went to feel his forehead. BIG MISTAKE. All the sudden Sue was in flames yelling, "Why did you do that."

"I didn't do anything," Johnny yelled.

"Yeah you did," Celeste yelled trying to cool Sue off, but even her own powers were going haywire.

"Stop, drop, and roll. Stop, drop, and roll. OH MY GOD Sue just…just hang on, I'll get you okay," Johnny said as he tried to Flame on, but disappeared from sight. Sue was screaming so loud Celeste could have sworn her ears were bleeding. Celeste tried again to cool her down, but only ended up flying into the air herself.

"What the hell," Celeste screamed as she tried to stop, but only ended up shooting ice. Celeste finally noticed a pattern. She started concentrating on shooting ice and instead of that she flew back down to the ground. Reed was already rushing out and yelling at Sue by the time Celeste had gotten up.

"Sue how did this happen," Reed asked with a hint of a smile on his face.

"I touched Johnny and then this," Sue yelled.

"Well where is Johnny," Reed said looking around for him.

"Here," Johnny yelled.

"Try it again," Reed yelled. All the sudden Celeste noticed people being pushed and then a hand reappear as it touched Sue who immediately stopped flaming and dropped to the ground naked.

"Hey get out of there," Reed yelled pushing past the people to get to Sue. Sue was currently looking around at all the photographers who were getting their grand prize for the day.

"Sue your clothes," Reed whispered as if it was going to help. Sue immediately disappeared and Celeste swear she heard Sue say under her breath, "Why does this always happen to me."

"Celeste are you alright," Reed asked looking at Celeste as she kind of swayed back and forth.

"No my powers are completely off balance. I couldn't even cool Sue down Reed," Reed looked at them all in sympathy before saying, "Alright let's get back inside and figure out what's going on." As they all headed on in Celeste was stopped by Johnny who just put a hand in front of her afraid to experience an incident, like they just had, again.

"Are you alright," Johnny asked.

"Yeah, just as long as you don't decide to jump off of buildings ever again when you're haywiring," Celeste said coldly as she weaved past him and into the elevator. Johnny bowed his head and thought to himself, '_What was I thinking.'

* * *

_**Alright people this is the best I can do for now so I hope you like it. It's not my best, but at the moment I don't have the movie so I'm having to use clips from online. Bare with me please until I can order it again off Netflix.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW **_

_**FLAME ON**_


End file.
